Todo o nada
by Little.Rat
Summary: Entre lagrimas susurró: "Yo quería salvarlo, pero con el pasar del tiempo me dí cuenta que lo que buscaba era huir de mis propios problemas"... A sus espaldas escuchó su voz diciendo: "Entonces no me ames". Puede que la nieve a su alrededor purificase lo que sentía / Capitulo 8 arriba :D!
1. Inicio

**Whola estimados lectores :3 jujuju! ¿Como están?**

**Esta ratita se tomó el tiempo de releer su historia y o_o Oh, no hay comparación entre lo que escribía antes y lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Y parte de mi exito se los debo a ustedes :D! Gracias por ayudarme a mejorar! **

**:) Es por ello que estoy reeditando mis capis para que sean más descentes xD porque francamente hay unos HORRORES que... buee, no entremos en detalles. **

**A los que leen por primera ves :D gracias por entrar y darse a la tarea de leer esta locura c: Se que no se arrepentirán. Espero que disfruten tanto de leerla como yo disfruto cada ves que escribo algo nuevo. Sin más :) Lean! **

**Aclaracion:**Beyblade no me pertenece... ¬¬ sino a Aoki Takao que no tenia nada mejor que hacer que crear trompitos super poderosos xD

* * *

Inicio

Y allí estaban los cuatro, en la sala del primer piso de aquel pequeño apartamento en el centro de Moscú. El frío era soportable y el inconstante sonido del _Tic Tac_recordaba que aun no eran más de las 3 de la tarde. Los ecos provenientes de la calle eran un poco molestos pero nunca tanto como la actitud de uno de los chicos que tenía en frente. El corazón latía con una fuerza indescriptible a causa de los nervios pero… no lo demostraría, no ella. Era demasiado orgullosa como para darles el placer de hacer ver que moría de pánico.

Los tres la miraban fijamente. Dos de los rusos estaban examinándola con cada una de sus miradas, detallando cada facción y hasta el mismo color de sus ojos, pero el tercero solo alcanzaba a dirigirle miradas llenas de furia y molestia. No le agradaba su compañía.

-Déjame ver entonces si entendí bien…- le decía el pelirrojo mientras rondaba la habitación de un lado a otro – El señor Dickenson te envió aquí por…- movía la mano como tratando de terminar la oración

-Quiero ser chef. Para ello como toda persona debo estudiar y la Beca se me dio aquí en Moscú.- respondió firmemente sentada en aquel sofá.

-Francamente no sabemos ya que esperar de ese anciano fastidioso- Exclamo el de cabellos plateados- ¿No es verdad Spencer?

-Mejor haz silencio- Se puso de pie - Bryan, debes tener cuidado al hablar de una persona tan influyente delante de desconocidos- La miró- Nunca se sabe porque boca pueden correr los rumores.- Lanzó un gran suspiro.- De igual manera no podemos hacer nada si es una orden directa.

-Ciertamente es toda una desgracia- Se acercó Tala a la joven- Pero si podemos imponer nuestras reglas - Y le sonrió de forma sarcástica- ¿Cierto M-A-O?

Totalmente chocante y odioso eran los adjetivos perfectos para describir a ese sujeto, del cual se estaba preguntando si realmente era un sustantivo calificable. Pero no ella, no Mariah Wong se iba a rendir ante las miradas gélidas y las caras de terror que le proporcionaba el mencionado. A un millón de años luz estaba la posibilidad de que ella huyera antes de dar la pelea.

-Soy Mariah para ti…- Se levantó del asiento y lo empujo suavemente con la mano hacia un lado- El Sr. Dickenson me aseguró que podría ser difícil pero no imposible, aprender a convivir con ustedes.

-Lamentablemente a ninguno de nosotros le interesa convivir contigo- Le lanzó una de sus miradas "amistosas".

-No seas infantil Tala- Interrumpió el rubio mayor. Ya la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo diferente al que debía- Por favor, continua.

-Gracias- Agradeció la de cabello rosa- No quiero incomodarlos ni nada por el estilo… más bien, creo que podría a llegar a ser de utilidad.

-¿Y eso como sería?- Bryan la observaba desde el asiento donde estaba casi acostado con una sonrisa irónica.

-Podría cocinar, limpiar y contribuir con los gastos de la casa. He pensado en buscar trabajo y …

-¿Acaso crees que con eso cambias algo?- Le interrumpió Tala- No necesitamos la presencia de nadie para poder hacer todo eso que dijiste. No serás más que un estorbo.- Se rió- El Sr. Dickenson debería aprender a dejar de jodernos la vida.

-¿Y quién eres para hablarle de esa manera?- Lo defendió - Eres tu el que vive en su casa, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-No me hables así- Se acercó amenazante- Nosotros mantenemos este lugar con nuestro dinero… Tú, solo eres una sanguijuela.-

-¡Tala!- Reclamó Spencer bajo la mirada fastidiosa de Bryan.

-Me voy de aquí- Tomó su abrigo de una de las sillas – Resuelvan ustedes- Y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

La china se había quedado con los ojos fijos sobre el trozo de madera. El pelirrojo gozaba de los peores modales que hubiese podido ver en alguna persona hasta el momento, a diferencia de los otros dos que aunque medio indiferentes ante el asunto, no se tentaron si quiera a levantarle la voz. Tal parece que el coraje que llevaba reuniendo durante un buen tiempo le había ayudado a solucionar parte de sus problemas.

-No le prestes atención – El mayor se detuvo a su lado- Está un poco estresado… es todo.

-Tiene razón- se levanto Brian y acercándose la rodeo con el brazo los hombros- A nosotros no nos incomoda tu presencia. Si podemos sobrevivir con Hiwatari ¿Por qué contigo no?- Se río junto con el otro.- Además…- Miró al techo con los ojos llenos de brillo- Hace tiempo que no como comida de verdad.

-Comida… - suspiro Spencer- ¿Será que tu…?

-De acuerdo- Les sonrió a los únicos que habían sido amables con ella- Preparare la cena.

* * *

**:O Pero que intro tan, tan pero tan corto... xD!**

**c: Espero que les haya gustado! Continúen leyendo :D !**

**Se aceptan desde buenos comentarios hasta tomates bailadores jajaja! **

**Saludos a todos y un abrazo de su ratita! **

**Nos leemos!**

_**Att: Little rat**_


	2. Capitulo 1: Hogar dulce hogar

**Hello my dear people :DD! **

**¿Como han pasado el tiempo? En lo personal, a parte de trabajar he regresado a clases y ando feliz como lombriz :3 Que divertido es poder estudiar lo que te gusta y conocer gente tan bella y con tanto talento en un solo lugar. **

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capi re-hecho e.e Espero que les guste :D! Gracias a**_ Rei Kon 6665_** c: Por leer y comentar ese primer capi que pasó de ser un desastre a algo con más carácter literario. Sin más :) Disfruten! **

**Aclaracion: **Beyblade no me pertenece sino a Aoki Takao y bla bla bla... ¬¬ yo hubiese matado a Tyson en el primer episodio.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Hogar dulce hogar.

Y los destellos de luz provenientes del sol se colaban por el ventanal. Aunque no muy grande, dejaba ver una excelente vista de la plaza central de aquel barrio por entre los barrotes de metal que la cubrían. Debían ser alrededor de las ocho de la mañana. Se sentía iniciar el movimiento de la vida Europea fuera del apartamento. El sueño le estaba matando pero por la paz de la propia Rusia más le valía cumplir con lo ya estipulado en su "Contrato".

Podría decirse que había dormido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. El sofá que compartió con Morfeo la noche anterior no era tan incomodo como parecía a primera vista y las cobijas que le habían prestado los rusos consiguieron resguardarle muy bien del frío. Se tomó su tiempo para sentarse sobre sus posaderas y elevar sus brazos hacia el techo estirando cada parte del cuerpo. Luego de estirar los músculos bajos y de palmearse las mejillas, se levantó de un salto.

Pasó por el baño a lavarse el rostro con agua helada… muy helada. Cepilló su cabello y lo recogió en una coleta alta. De la puerta frente al cuartillo, provenían sonidos no muy enternecedores o propios de la hora. La verdad no eran cosas que quisiera intentar escuchar o en las cuales quisiera poner reparo así que rápidamente se encaminó a la cocina. Remangando el camisón, colocó agua en la cafetera y comenzó a sacar los pocos ingredientes que encontraba para intentar cocinar panqueques pero aquellos chicos no disponían de mucho material con el cual pudiese trabajar. Se masajeó un poco el hombro antes de comenzar a preparar, estaba un poco fatigada de seguro por el viaje y de cierta manera aun no se encontraba cómoda en aquel sitio. Pero eso tenía que cambiar.

-Así que eres tú la molestia con cara de gato…- Una mano la empujo sacándola de sus pensamientos para hacerla que le diese la cara. Era una rubia alta, de grandes ojos verdes y un cuerpo exageradamente proporcionado.

-¿Disculpa?- Fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar. Aquella mujer solo llevaba puesta una camisa que obviamente no le pertenecía. Debía ser de alguno de los chicos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme así?-Le tomó las mejillas con fuerza pero la chica le agarró del brazo desplazando la mano a un costado.

-Con su debido respeto, ese es mi problema- Dándole la espalda, se encaminó a la nevera.

-No me agrada tu actitud- Acentuó el acento Europeo ¿Quién diablos era ella?- Para trabajar en una casa, lo primero que se debe es guardarle respeto a sus dueños.

-Me parece una buena acotación viniendo de alguien que no vive aquí- La enfrentó con la mirada.- Y para su información, vivo aquí, no soy ninguna mucama.

-Pues con ese aspecto, no podría esperar más de ti- Y se le rió en la cara.- Eres patética.- La carcajada sin sentido solo desapareció cuando la sintió entrar en uno de los cuartos.

De golpe soltó la harina sobre la mesa. Como que si no fuese suficiente soportar los insultos y molestias del pelirrojo ahora también resultaba ser una especie de Blanca Nieves que cocinaba el desayuno mientras la malvada bruja rellena de silicón vociferaba tonterías entre carcajadas y sandeces. ¿Qué más?, le valía si apareciese un sapo bailarín implorando un beso para regresar a su forma, con todo aquello, nada parecía imposible.

-Buenos días- Bryan se asomó a la puerta con una sonrisa dibujada.

-Buen día…- Una expresión de calidez forzada se asomó a su rostro- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Excelente- Bostezó estirando los brazos y sentándose en una silla.

-Habla por ti.- La cara de Spencer daba mucho en que pensar- Esas insufribles discusiones y gritos, no me dejaron dormir en toda la noche.- Se sentó junto al otro.

-Te refieres a…- No culminó la oración.

-¿Y a quien más?- Contestó fastidiado mientras masajeaba su tabique- A Tala y a sus estúpidos conflictos maritales de madrugada- ¿Discusiones? ¿Ruidos? De verdad había caído como piedra, no recordaba haber escuchado nada hasta que se levantó temprano.

-¿De verdad?- El menor se rió- Yo no oí nada.

-¡Tú nunca escuchas nada!- Le golpeo la cabeza con la mano abierta.- Por favor, dame café- Se dirigió a la joven.

-En seguida- Mao se giró y continúo preparando el desayuno.

Con que aquella chica que parecía salida de la mansión Play Boy era la novia del engreído. Con la simpatía de la que gozaban ambos, si llegaban a tener hijos (una verdadera desgracia para la humanidad) acabarían por tener un Critter (1) o un Tamarindo con ojos. Pero tenía que aceptarlo, eran tal para cual, una de las mejores parejas que había visto.

-Conocí a Miss Simpatía hace unos minutos- Les comentó mientras vertía la mezcla sobre el sartén.- Ojala no me tome con un yesquero en las manos, o la encenderé.- Ambos rieron a carcajadas con el comentario. Se oía tan molesta que no podían evitarlo.

-Solamente es la de turno- Resumió Bryan- Casi siempre varían según la semana, el mes o las posiciones de la luna.- Cuanto sarcasmo.- Pero esta le ha durado.

-Si acaso no fuera tan insoportable, vacía, descerebrada… - El mayor le dio un sorbo al café- Uno podría hablarle mirando su rostro en vez de sus pechos

La chica soltó una risilla mientras volteaba el panqueque. Aquellos sujetos no eran tan desagradables y buscaban tratarla bien, como si fuese parte de un todo. Quizás con el tiempo, pudiese llegar a llamarlos amigos.

-Cambiando de tema.- El rubio miró a la chica- Perdona la curiosidad pero ¿Qué hace alguien con tu talento estudiando en un lugar como este?

-Ciertamente.- El menor volvió a bostezar.- Entre la comida de aquí y la de tu país, francamente me quedo con la china.

-Quizás- Comenzó a servir.- Pero esto es lo más lejano que pude irme de casa.

-¿Y eso por?- pregunto el de cabello plateado

-Una pregunta a la vez- Colocó miel sobre ambos platos ya servidos- Ahora coman antes de que se enfrié.

A los dos se les dibujo una mueca de gusto al ver el desayuno tan dedicado sobre la mesa. Estaban acostumbrados a comprar comida o simplemente a vivir del pan, como buenos holgazanes o personas con falta de tiempo para cocinar. Quizás la presencia de la chica en casa no era tan mala idea después de todo. Con ello podrían ahorrar un poco más de dinero sin mencionar que comerían sanamente de vez en cuando.

-No tienes porque contestar…- Dijo el más alto después de tragar un bocado.- Aun tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos. Además, hoy arreglaremos tu cuarto.

-Eso… me gustaría.- Los miró- Gracias.

Con que un lugar donde tener sus cosas, otra razón en lo que llevaba de día que la hacía muy feliz. Luego de cambiarse de ropa se dirigió a la ventana de la sala, la misma responsable de que se hubiese despertado temprano. En definitiva, un apartamento en aquel lugar no sería su primera opción si quisiese vivir en un lugar tranquilo. Con razón el lo tenía alquilado. Una sirena resonante por acá, la corneta de un carro por allá, el sonido de los vendedores que utilizaban su voz para llamar la atención… La ciudad era ciertamente muy agitada por esos sitios. Al menos de noche, resultaba ser tranquila.

Cerró los vidrios para minimizar la bulla y se sentó en la que había sido su cama la noche anterior. Procuraba a cada momento no olvidar el porqué estaba allí pero desde que el avión hubo de aterrizar en aquel país, el peso de sus hombros disminuyó considerablemente. Ahora se encontraba embelesada por una paz casi irreal que le invitaba a relajar un poco la mente y alejarse de aquellos recuerdos que solo le traían dolor.

-¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez?- El pelirrojo surgió del umbral del pasillo- ¡Me tienes harto ya de tantas tonterías!

- Si es así entonces ¡¿Por qué me buscas?- Salió la rubia de detrás de él- Que yo sepa, eres tu el que aparece suplicando mi compañía.

-Claro- Bajó la voz y la acorralo contra la pared- Nadie es lo suficientemente perra para servirme como tú lo haces- Le lamió el cuello y se separó de nuevo.

Mao observaba en silencio oyendo cada palabra, y fue así como también escucho el eco resonante de la enorme bofetada que le acababan de propinar al sujeto.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así de nuevo!- Lo empujó– ¡TE QUEDO CLARO YURI IVANOV!- Le gritó mientras corría a la mesa y tomaba un jarrón con ambas manos.

Los otros dos rusos se habían asomado desde la cocina cuando escucharon los primeros gritos del menor. Tala lucía como si se lo llevasen los mil demonios, con una expresión que la felina no creía poder ocupar el rostro de algún ser humano.

-Yo solo te he querido.- Los ojos le hervían de furia- ¡Y ASI ME LO PAGAS!- le lanzó el objeto reventándolo contra la pared tras él

-¡Si fuese así, no te hubieses ido con ese tipo anoche!- No gritaba, sin embargo hablaba con dolor en la mirada y cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía lastimarlo más.

-¡Ese es mi trabajo!- Comenzó a llorar- Creí que no te importaba.

-¿De verdad?- Se acercó a ella- Pues te tengo noticias, ahora me importa- La miró con intensidad y no pareció resistir mucho, se giró y… - ¡Lárgate y llévate tus cosas!… No quiero verte más por aquí.

Aquello parecía una película de bajo presupuesto, de trama insípida y malos efectos especiales pero faltaba el indispensable elemento que hacía que las personas las comprasen para pasar el rato, aquello que todos rogaban no apareciese. La chica estaba casi implorando que al guionista se le hubiese olvidado colocar la parte violenta en el libreto.

-Me das lastima- Lloraba el intento de Barbie- Eres tan patético que no tienes una mejor manera de demostrar que eres hombre que no sea de esta forma.

-Calla- Contestó por lo bajo.

-No puedes negarlo… ¿No es verdad?- Sonrió con malicia. Parecía que fuese a gritar desde lo más profundo de su corazón… Y así lo hizo- ¡NO ERES MAS QUE MERCANCIA DAÑADA, MALDITO BASTARDO!-

Como movido por un impulso desconocido y con la agilidad de los lobos, se giró y la tomó del mentón con tal fuerza que los pies de la rubia se elevaron por encima del suelo. Clavando sus ojos en el rostro aterrado, vociferó con tal fuerza que la chica sintió la necesidad de taparse los oídos.

-¡TÚ NO ERES MAS QUE BASURA!- Los ojos destilaban rencor, estaban viscos de dolor.

Ella lo vio, en sus ojos amarillos distinguió las ganas y el momento en el que el chico iba a golpear a la mujer que sostenía con el brazo. Aunque no le importase en lo más mínimo, sabía que aquello solo le traería consecuencias al pelirrojo, tenía que evitar que cometiera una locura. Cuando este alzó el puño cerrado fuertemente, la chica le tomo el brazo con fuerza.

-¡SUELTAME!- Gritó dándole la cara.

-¡No lo hagas!- Decía tratando de bajar su brazo- Esto no solucionara nada.

-Por favor… suéltame- Exclamo la rubia que empezaba a llorar.- Me duele… me duele mucho.

La mirada perdida parecía sorda a la petición, entonces sintió como lo tomaban con fuerza por detrás y debilitaban la dureza del agarre de la mano. Los otros dos estaban intentando detenerlo y lo habían conseguido, por fin la chica estaba de nuevo en el suelo aunque con las mejillas marcadas.

-Vete de una vez- Ordenó Spencer con evidente molestia- No puedes causar más daño que el que ya has hecho. ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!

Indignada, se puso de pie y corriendo al cuarto tomó sus cosas y se cambió rápidamente. Con un abrigo largo surcó el pasillo viendo al ojiazul con la cabeza baja y los cabellos en la cara, esa fue su última imagen antes de salir por la puerta principal dejando tras de sí el sonido de la madera chocando con el metal.

-¡Suéltenme de una vez, maldita sea!- El pelirrojo se zafó del agarre.

-¿Estás bien?- Inocentemente se atrevió a hacerle aquella pregunta.

Con un chasquido de lengua, la ignoro por completo y se internó en el pasillo para llegar a su habitación cerrando la puerta de forma estridente.

-Esa maldita…- Musitaba Bryan entre dientes- ¡Ojala le prendan las siliconas un día de estos!

-Basta ya Bryan- Habló el mayor.- Con uno es más que suficiente. Veamos cuanto le dura esto ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres? –La verdad no había entendido palabra de toda la discusión y aunque sus preguntas sonaran tontas, si vivía ahí, algo debía de saber.

-Una pregunta a la vez- Le sonrió el rubio

-Tramposo- Le hizo un puchero

-No es que yo tenga muchas ganas ni nada por el estilo pero…- Interrumpió el menor.- Tenemos trabajo por hacer.

-De acuerdo- Tomó aire y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.-Manos a la obra.

* * *

(1)Criter: A quienes no recuerden a estos adorables mostricos xD… eran de una película bastante vieja donde ellos se comían a la gente y reían sin parar.

* * *

**Y cuentenme... ¿Creen que mejoró? xD **

**Se que es dificil recordar como estaba antes :) pero me gustaria que acotaran algo si desean hacerlo. Todo es bien recibido! **

**=D Continuen adelante, miren que ya el nuevo capi esta listo ju ju! **

**Un beso enorme a todos! Nos leemos!**


	3. Capitulo 2: Una buena segunda impresión

**Helloooo :D ... he vuelto!!**

**X3 no tienen idea de lo feliz que me han hecho sus comentarios :D... en serio, por eso me encantaria agradecer a todos por tomarse la molestia de dedicar unas 2 o tres lineas a incentivar mi arte y a inspirarme mucho más... Gracias de verdad!!!**

**Bueno y para no marearlos les digo que en este capitulo por fin habra un intercambio de palabras decentes en nuestros protas xD... asi que... no hablo más, lean.**

**Aclaración: **Beyblade no me pertenece... sino Tala fuese mio ¬w¬ y tendria el cabello como describire a continuación.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Una buena segunda impresión

Habían pasado todo el día en el mismo quehacer, aun se encontraban desocupando aquel pequeño cuarto ubicado al final del pasillo, estaba todo cubierto de polvo y el olor húmedo de la madera no daban esperanzas de ver una luz al final del túnel entre tanta basura y chatarra. Aquel sitio… y por decir algo, era el "ático" del Sr. Dickenson, lleno de cosas inútiles y pasadas de moda… sin olvidar los artículos nuevos que jamás habían utilizados. Definitivamente los ancianos eran como los describía aquel sujeto de abrigo rojo en el video de comedia que había visto hacia poco… "_los viejos no botan nada… todo lo guardan". _Oh si… López tenía razón.

Debía agradecer con las manos al aire tener sus siempre fieles pastillas antialérgicas, sino de seguro estaría muriendo dentro de tanto movimiento… lo que era el polvo y el aserrín la volvían nada entre estornudos y moco por doquier… y realmente no quería eso.

Oh por Dios!! – grito Brian cayendo hacia atrás-

¿Qué sucede?- se acerco Mao rápidamente- Demonios! – cubrió su nariz corriendo fuera del lugar seguida del de cabellos plateados

Genial - respiraba bocanadas de aire puro el de ojos grises – una bruja loca y ahora un cementerio de ratones… ¿Qué vendrá después?

Con tal de que no sea algo tan apestoso como esto… no me importa-

Miren ustedes- llamo Spencer desde la sala- vengan a almorzar

Habían llegado a un convenio aquel día, la de cabellos rosas no cocinaría pero se dedicaría de lleno a trabajar en lo que pronto adoptaría forma de cuarto y por su parte los rusos comprarían comida china para el almuerzo.

¿Tala no comerá?- pregunto la chica mirando el primer bocado en el tenedor de metal

¿quieres intentar alimentarlo?- sonrió Spencer mientras comía mostrando los buenos modales de los que carecía Brian

Intentar que Tala haga algo en contra de su voluntad es incluso más peligroso que alimentar a un león en celo- aclaro el peli plateado con la boca llena de fideos a medio masticar

Así que come tranquila- el grandulón dedico una mirada dulce – lo que sea que tenga ya se le pasara

Está bien- empezó a comer con un poco de tristeza en la mirada. Puede que no lo tratase mucho y que le cayese mal pero nadie merecía ese tipo de tratos por parte de otra persona.

Esto está realmente bueno- el menor de los rusos corto el silencio mientras comía grandes cantidades y cambiando la expresión a una un poco mas sombría pregunto- ¿de verdad tenemos que seguir con esto?... – estiro los brazos- No quiero volver a ver un televisor dañado en mi vidaaa!!!

Ya falta poco- rio suavemente la chica- solo nos queda sacar este montón de cosas a la calle y acabaremos de limpiar

La sala estaba completamente llena de utensilios oxidados y aparatos dañados. ¿Cómo es que en tanto tiempo los rusos no habían dedicado ni tan solo un día para limpiar aquel sitio?... allí estaba la respuesta, aquel pequeño lugar parecía un agujero negro a otra dimensión o más bien una copia de Alicia en el país de las maravillas con un cementerio putrefacto incluido y una Alicia con alergia en todos los sentidos.

Bueno… - se levanto de la silla al terminar de comer- ya que ustedes son los chicos y son los fuertes, les toca bajar todo esto al basurero de enfrente – todo finalizado con una sonrisa

No hay problema- Contesto Spencer con tranquilidad mientras una sonrisa burlona se pintaba en el rostro de Brian

El cementerio te aguarda mi querida amiga… límpialo por favor-

Asco… aquello olía peor que una mescla de orine de felino y fruta podrida. No le quedaba de otra, después de todo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para llevar el montón de basura por las escaleras hasta el conteiner de enfrente y había prometido ayudar en todo lo que le pidieran. Tomó la escoba, la pala, papel de periódico e incluyo una bolsa plástica y vio la puerta al final del pasillo como algo tan lejano que tuvo que tragar antes de empezar a andar lentamente intentando no llegar, entonces se detuvo como por instinto delante de aquella puerta… ¿ estaría bien?... Tenía una especie de ímpetu por tocar y obtener alguna respuesta del pelirrojo que la estaba matando pero, al final prefirió seguir de largo sin hacer nada ignorando lo que sentía.

Limpió el horrible y espantoso espectáculo que se hallaba en su "cuarto" y luego de envolver la podredumbre la tiro a la basura. Barrio de un rincón a otro, quito telaraña por telaraña, cambio las cortinas color amarillo por unas en tono turquesa que había hallado en una de las cajas, por ultimo abrió los vidrios da la ventana y quitando las tablas que sellaban la vista se encontró vislumbraba por un hermoso parque cubierto de arboles inmensos y de niños que corrían por todos lados… tenia exceso de instinto maternal.

Valla- entraron ambos rusos viendo el lugar- esto como que empieza a tener forma-

Verdad – Le lanzo una mirada a toda la estancia… era bonito después de todo- pero quedamos en las mismas… tengo que reunir para poder comprar un colchón.

Lo único que había era un esqueleto de lo que habría sido una cama individual en sus buenos tiempos, y como no estaba tan loca como para dormir sobre resortes que de seguro la lastimarían, volvería al sofá en el que había pasado la noche anterior…

Ah…eso… - se le acerco Brian y la rodeo con el brazo- ¿has oído decir algo sobre la palabra préstamo?

¿me estas llamando ignorante?- le replico con cara de molestia

No es eso- del otro lado, Spencer también la rodeo con el brazo- es solo que nos gustaría que lo tuvieses en claro para que no haya problemas

Es decir que- ya estaba captando el mensaje… le faltaba poco

Debe venir en camino- le sonrió Brian viendo como los enormes ojos miel parecían brillar mucho más de lo que había visto-

Graciasss!!!- ahora era ella la que les rodeaba el cuello a cada uno con un brazo mientras saltaba de felicidad

¿no crees que es demasiado?- Replicaba Spencer apenado

No para mí- el de ojos grises sonreía- no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que alguien me abrazo-

Tenía ya tanto tiempo sin recibir algún detalle por parte de alguien que aquel había sido el desencadenante de un ataque de emoción… de esas que no se dan a menudo, ni modo, ya se le pasaría.

Y así culmino la tarde, terminaron de acomodar lo que faltaba y en cuanto llego el colchón le colocaron un par de sabanas nuevas que tenían guardadas en el armario. El cuarto se veía más amplio y brillante… sobre todo más limpio y acorde con lo que la chica representaba. Ahora que caía en cuenta, los chicos la habían tratado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba… a excepción de… bueno, eso no importaba, el punto era que se sentía feliz de que la mala fama que difamaban los rusos no fuera más que una careta de discreción para que no los andarán etiquetando de nada…eran buenas personas.

Que día tan divertido…¿no les parece?- preguntaba un recién bañado y comido Brian

Si claro- contesto sarcástico el grandulón- lo bueno es que ya terminamos y que ahora podrás dormir tranquila en tu cama

Mi cama- lo decía Mao mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello- suena tan bonito- todos rieron con suavidad… al parecer nadie mostraba gran interés en la vida del de ojos azules y mal carácter.

Con su permiso me retiro porque mañana me toca trabajar y la verdad es que…- el rubio estiraba los brazos y bostezaba- tengo mucho sueño

Yo igual- el de ojos grises se levanto del sofá y empezó a caminar hacia la primera puerta del pasillo- Buenas noches Mao… descansa

Gracias- le sonrió… había batido el record güines en domar el carácter de dos rusos malasangre en 1 día y medio- igual tu.

El otro ni se molesto en abrir la boca, solo movió la mano y se fue detrás de Brian en silencio. Se había quedado sola en la pequeña sala que menos mal y tenia calefacción porque afuera se veía que estaba haciendo un frio insoportable, entonces la chispa de curiosidad felina se le prendió y quiso averiguar exactamente como estaba distribuida la casa.

Camino dando pasos pequeños hasta la cocina, ya la conocía más que bien y no tenía nada de extraordinario, se detuvo a detallar la sala y conto los objetos que tenia… un sofá, dos mesitas, otros dos muebles, un televisor pantalla plana con DVD y cable mas unos puff de distinto color para sentarse donde quisieran. Tenían estilo… no habría porque negarlo y de seguro se esforzaban trabajando duro para pagar el alquiler del lugar, se asomo un momento por el pequeño ventanal y siguió su camino por el pasillo. Solo habían tres cuartos, el primero que era el más grande, tenía su propio baño y era en el donde dormían Spencer y Brian, el segundo que quedaba a la mitad era el de tala…* laberinto desconocido*… y frente a él estaba el baño que tenían que compartir, el tercero y último era el suyo y ahí acababa el apartamento.

Realmente no estaba hecha para habitar espacios pequeños pero era consciente de que todos debemos de sacrificar algo si queremos obtener algo a cambio (equivalencia de intercambio ), pero que difícil se le había hecho asumir esa realidad. Pero no pensaría mas y se dedicaría a descansar, tenía que pararse temprano a hacer el desayuno así que se metió bajo el edredón y se acurruco, fue entonces cuando giro la mirada y se percato de que la puerta estaba abierta… definitivamente necesitaba un poco más de suerte a la hora de dormir. Lo pensó mucho… quizás demasiado pero a la final se levanto, cuando fue a cerrarla vio como de su cuarto Tala salía con el más suave y profundo silencio, llevaba un abrigo negro que casi le llegaba por las rodillas, una bufanda del color azul de sus ojos y por primera vez vio como el cabello de tala lucia suelto, sin aquellos dos enormes bultos a cada lado de la cabeza que le daban un aspecto según ella… "enfermizo" a la vista. ¿Y cómo pudo distinguir todo?, fácil… adoraba su vista felina y eran esos mismos instintos los que la estaban llevando a seguirlo y ver que haría. Se cambio rápido y se coloco el abrigo más grueso que encontró, una bufanda lila y un pasamontañas blanco para no congelarse.

Salió corriendo del cuarto y se percato de que ya no estaba, quien sabe a donde habría ido a parar la carrera. No era su problema pero igual le preocupaba lo que el pelirrojo pudiese hacer, pero ya que se había esfumado, caminó hasta el cuarto e inconscientemente asomo la cabeza a la ventana y entonces lo vio, sentado en la `plaza con la mirada perdida en el cielo y lo que parecía un cigarrillo en la boca. Aun podía alcanzarlo así que no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo del lugar para hablar con él. Siendo franca y sincera sabia que lo que podría obtener sería un insulto, cachetada, bofetada, puñetazo o algo cercano a… pero ahí estaba la bendita y estúpida voz de la conciencia dictando que debía de hacer lo correcto así que cuando llego a la plaza, trago en seco como lo había hecho horas antes en el pasillo y camino hasta donde estaba él sentándose a su lado en el banco.

Después de mucho verle el lado negativo al asunto y de tener una terrible primera impresión del pelirrojo, quiso observarlo detallando de verdad como era, asegurándolo con la mano sobre el corazón jamás y nunca se había dado cuenta de lo apuesto y llamativo que era, y mas con el cabello como lo llevaba esa noche.

Se puede saber que tanto me miras- le reclamo botando una bocanada de humo al viento- eso se llama acoso por si no lo sabias

Lo lamento- se disculpo muy molesta en el fondo… ¿qué hacia ella viéndolo de esa manera?- en realidad quería decirte que…

Podrías callarte- giro la cabeza y la vio- tu voz me aturde- y continuo fumando con la mirada perdida

Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hoy…- hizo caso omiso al hermoso comentario del ojiazul-

Lo que paso hoy fue culpa mía y de nadie más- ¿acaso había dicho algo razonable?... genial al parecer le empezaría a caer mejor- aunque ya te dije- la miro directamente- no me caería mal que cerraras tu bocota de vez en cuando… debes aprender a controlar tus emociones-

La miro de frente con aquellos bellos ojos zafiro y fue ahí cuando la voz se distorsiono y el mensaje no fue escuchado, estaba demasiado centrada en el interior de sus ojos y en la belleza que había en ellos, en aquellos rasgos finos de la piel color mármol… de aquellos labios provocativos que musitaban palabras inescuchables.

Acaso me estas poniendo atención ah…- le reclamo molesto, estaba demasiado embelesada como para reaccionar

Me gusta- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir mientras desviaba la vista del rostro del chico, estaba totalmente roja y había una sonrisa atontada en sus labios

¿te gusta que?- pregunto con dureza y curiosidad

Tu rostro… es muy hermoso- ok… no podía hacer como las avestruces y enterrar la cabeza en la tierra después de decir semejante cosa así que no había marcha atrás

Se quedo en silencio mirándola y no cruzaron más palabras hasta que él encendió el segundo cigarrillo.

Gracias- casi en un susurro inaudible- eres la primera persona que dice eso sin parecer tener intenciones de otro tipo- la expresión había cambiado, ahora lucia relajado y… normal.

En realidad no sé que me paso- hablaba con pena- siento decir la mayor parte de las cosas que pienso… es una mala costumbre

Ni tan mala- le sonrió de forma sincera… también su sonrisa era bella- puedes hacer sentir muy bien a las personas cuando hablas así-

Lo dirás tu pero… -una mirada triste se coló en sus ojos- no era esa la forma como pensaban mis compañeros en mi pueblo… pero eso no tiene importancia, al fin puedo hablar contigo y eso me hace feliz-

No te emociones- su cara paso a ser indiferente y fría- solo mato el tiempo… no quiere decir que realmente me caigas bien ni nada por el estilo- ahí iba el comentario cortante de la noche

No me importa- se levanto y se paro frente a él diciendo- has conseguido darme una buena segunda impresión- le sonrió

Lo que digas… ahora vete, quiero estar solo- volteo la cabeza intentando no verla… lo estaba poniendo nervioso-

Está bien… empezó a caminar lentamente mientras decía en voz alta- pero no hagas nada imprudente- entonces de la nada se acerco a él y le quito el cigarrillo de los labios para salir corriendo después

Qué te pasa!... devuélvemelo, es el ultimo que me queda- le grito parándose de golpe pero sin mostrarse realmente molesto

Lo siento… esta cosa mata- le grito estando ya muy lejos de él mientras tiraba al piso el cigarrillo y lo pisaba- nos vemos… - y salió corriendo como una niña que acaba de hacer una travesura

Niña tonta…- hablo para sí mismo y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro… hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no se preocupaba por él.

* * *

**Que tal??? :) ya pudieron hablar como personas normales... eso es un progreso.**

**¿Cual sera el secreto que cada uno de ellos tiene guardado?? XP para saberlo hay que leer.... -_________-U y yo tengo que escribir xD**

**Asi que ya saben... dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, insultos y todo lo que deseen sera bien recibido ^^**

**:D Saludosss!!!**

**PD: la forma del cabello de Tala que describo, se puede admirar *-* en la imagen que tengo ahorita en mi profile... ¬w¬ por si quieren verlo**


	4. Capitulo 3: Detras del velo de tormento

**Holaaa :D! ¬w¬ ratita aterrizando!**

**u_u steee... antes que nada, me gustaria pedir una disculpa a todos ustedes D: ... Me perdi demaciado tiempo y ni siquiera el cole justifica mi ausencia. ;D Pero he vuelto incluso mucho más dispuesta a escribir que antes. **

** :D Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :)! Me alegra mucho que les este gustando esta locura... XD! **

**La verdad es que tuve un pequeño colapso mental d_d... no sabia que hacer despues del ultimo capi xD hasta que esto se me ocurrio. No estuve fumando servilletas ni nada jajajaja pero, les puedo asegurar que esto es lo ultimo que se esperaban xD! Sin retrasar más la espera... aqui lo tienen.**

**Aclaración: **Beyblade es propiedad de Aoki Takao... ¬¬ yo no obtengo ninguna especie de beneficio económico por sus hermosos trompitos xD!

* * *

Capitulo 3: Detrás del velo de tormento

Lo sabia… aquel tipo era un irremediable imbécil y ella una completa estúpida.

Una semana había transcurrido desde su conversación en el parque… después de eso, el único lazo que compartían ambos era el de la cena y una que otra vez el del desayuno. El muy necio prefería salir a comer a uno de los café que adornaba el magnífico barrio donde residían antes que esperar unos minutos a que la comida estuviese lista.

Ya había confirmado la Beca en el sitio acordado y por fin conocido la universidad correspondiente. Era antigua y muy hermosa. Nada estruendosa y tampoco estaba muy lejos del apartamento pero… cuando estuvo en el salón que le correspondía supo que ese era su lugar. En cuanto al clima y a la ciudad, era llevable aunque más de una vez se iba congelando al salir del baño luego de una ducha, fuera de las pequeñas cosas que le hacían dudar de su decisión, su propia satisfacción y el verse a sí misma cumpliendo el sueño que tanto anhelaba, le habían dado fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Aquella noche se habían reunido a cenar los cuatro, Spencer y Brian hablaban amenamente con ella y le contaban todo lo que habían hecho en el día. Le recordaban a los muñequitos que bailan y cantan al mismo tiempo… en especial Brian quien no paraba de reír con sus malos chistes. Por otra parte, Tala no había tocado la comida y estaba muy lejos de tener la cabeza en ese sitio. Llevaba ya bastante con aquella extraña actitud, silenciosa, apagada… tenia días que no discutía con nadie como solía hacerlo.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que comenzaras las clases pasado mañana- le sonreía Spencer desde la silla a su lado- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso

-A mi también- Brian estaba devorando el tercer pedazo de pastel en esa noche- Si aprendes nuevas recetas cocinaras aun mejor… solo por eso, te amare más

-Interesado- Mao lo miró con una sonrisa

-No… es cierto- estiro los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y mostro una sonrisa enorme- Estos hombres cocinan espantoso… no tienes idea de lo mal que sabe la carne que guisa Tala. Es como madera vaporizada o algo así

La chica no pudo suprimir la carcajada… ¿Tala cocinando?, aquello le parecía más improbable que vacas vampiro revoloteando por su habitación mientras cantaban alguna canción en Ruso.

-Eres tan idiota- el susodicho sonrió desde su puesto- No veo que le encuentras de gracioso- había roto la barrera de silencio impuesta días atrás

-Puedo reírme de lo que me venga en gana Tala- Definitivamente había adquirido seguridad en la última semana.

-No es propio de los hombres aprender a cocinar… para eso están ustedes- le miró desafiante y con un aire de superioridad en la voz.

-¿Ah sí?- estúpido machista- En mi tribu hombres y mujeres cocinan por igual… no es cuestión de género sino de actitud

-Si todos en tu tribu lucen tan masculinos como tu amiguito Ray- Saco un cigarro y lo encendió manteniendo los labios curvos- No me gustaría saber qué clase de actitudes tienen… dejan mucho que desear

¿Qué había dicho?... estaba fumando como si nada, como si lo de aquella noche hubiese sido una simple ilusión.

-¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa?- se levanto de su asiento evidentemente molesta- El que un hombre tenga modales y sea delicado, no lo convierte en… eso que dijiste

-¿En alguien gay?- preguntó- Porque que yo sepa cariño… ese sujeto vuela hacia el sur (1) ¿o me equivoco?- La chica levanto la mano con clara intención de estamparle una cachetada en la mejilla pero él alcanzo a detenerla y se puso de pie trayéndola hacia si

-Es suficiente Tala- hablo Spencer… se estaban pasando ya de la raya.

-Te cuesta tanto aceptarlo m-a-o- dijo detenidamente- Sabes que es cierto. Todos lo saben… solo que tú, no quieres aceptarlo.

-Eso no es cierto- los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas mientras intentaba soltarse- Déjame ir

-Entonces… DIME LA VERDAD- le gritó mientras le agarraba los hombros y la zarandeaba- ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que te trajo aquí a Rusia?

-¡Suéltala! - el rubio le tomo el brazo con fuerza y lo aparto de ella- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Tala?

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME INTERRUMPAS!- el pelirrojo le asesto un puñetazo en la mejilla- ¡Maldito imbécil!- fue cuando golpe en el estomago lo tumbo contra el suelo dejándolo sin aire- No sirven para nada- sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede Tala?- le pregunto el rubio junto a él

-¿Suceder?... nada y todo sucede, irónico pero cierto- entonces vomitó sobre el suelo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- Solamente estoy dejando volar mi imaginación- tenía un olor a alcohol ligado a otra cosa.

-¿Qué has estado tomando Tala?- le preguntó el de cabello plateado arrodillándose junto a él- ¡CONTESTA!

-Ese no es tu maldito problema- Mao lo veía horrorizada, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Ya basta por favor- les suplicó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- Tala, si es eso lo que piensas… está bien. Tienes razón de todas maneras. No fue mi intención dañarte- intento tocarlo sin obtener ningún resultado.

-No lo has hecho- se puso de pie borrando la sonrisa de su rostro- Es por él que estas aquí… te dejó y simplemente quieres olvidarlo… ¿te ayudo?- volvió a sonreír y entonces pudo ver su pupila claramente dilatada

-Tala…- susurró y corrió por el pasillo dejando voces detrás de sus pisadas que le llamaban una y otra vez por su nombre.

Llegó a la puerta del cuarto, entrejunta y con un olor extraño en su interior. Hablando con sinceridad, entrar allí era una verdadera locura pero de nuevo el pepe grillo que tenía por conciencia le martillaba la cabeza diciendo que tenía que hacer lo correcto. Entró con calma mientras escuchaba la risa estruendosa del pelirrojo llenar la sala… todo era escalofriante.

El cuarto del chico resulto tener más o menos las mismas dimensiones que el suyo propio. No era ni grande ni pequeño, la pintura de las paredes azul oscuro y el techo era blanco con una pequeña lámpara que colgaba con dos bombillos enroscados. El piso era de madera y se encontraba cubierto por ropas de todas las formas, los tipos y colores que pudiese imaginar, sin mencionar la cantidad de libros tirados a los costados de la cama como si en un ataque de rabia el chico los hubiese culpado de su tristeza. Una mesita de madera simple estaba adornada por una pequeña lámpara y junto a ella la cama que resulto ser matrimonial, lo cual no le extrañaba, si su vida era como la describían sus amigos la necesitaba constantemente. Las almohadas estaban regadas a lo largo del colchón y junto a ellas lo que había ido a buscar…

-No me gusta que entren a mi cuarto ¿sabías?- le hablo el pelirrojo con un nuevo cigarro adornándole los labios- Eso es de mala educación

-¿Por qué lo haces Tala?- preguntó con la preocupación dueña de sus ojos.

-Porque quiero- se le acerco, le acaricio el cabello y le lentamente aproximo su rostro tratando de tocar sus labios. Su boca despedía un hedor a whisky y jugos gástricos totalmente fétidos.

-¡No!- le rechazo alejándose de golpe.

- Eres linda niña gato… es tu boca la que te vuelve invisible para mi…-Se saco el cigarrillo de os labios y tomándolo con la mano libre se lo acerco al rostro

-No Tala- le miró tratando de encontrar un destello de luz en aquellos ojos perdidos.

- Ahora te daré una lección que no olvidaras jamás- sintió la proximidad del calor en sus labios… no iba a detenerse, aquel que tenía en frente estaba totalmente alejado de la realidad.

-Crees que te puedes ir así no más- aparecieron empujándolo contra el suelo y pegándole en el rostro nuevamente.

Allí estaban los dos, con la cara golpeada hasta la saciedad… ¿Cómo rayos? Spencer era al menos una cabeza más alta que Tala y Brian no era precisamente un pacifista que se dejase golpear así no más. ¿Por qué lo protegían tanto?

-Chicos… hay que esperar que se le pase el efecto- Se acerco a la cama y tomó una bolsita con un polvillo blanco diminuto y un pedacito de pajita dentro. A los rusos se les abrieron los ojos de sobre manera mientras Tala volvía a reír con un hilillo de sangre brotando de los labios.

-¡Te has vuelto loco!- Lo tomó Brian del cuello de la franela negra que llevaba- No eres más que un imbécil- volvió a golpearlo.

-Ya basta Brian- Spencer tomo al pelirrojo con ambos brazos y miro la chica- Mao, abre la regadera y deja que la bañera se llene de agua fría- La chica siguió las instrucciones y una vez que estuvo listo prosiguieron a arrastrarlo y a tirarlo dentro.

-Déjame- se quejo el chico casi sin conocimiento al caer en el agua- ¡Son unos estúpidos! ¡DESGRACIADOS!

Todos lo miraron con tristeza. Hablaba como quien cuenta una historia a las estrellas o a un amigo imaginario, era como si ellos fuesen simplemente otra invención de aquella mente perturbada por las drogas y el alcohol.

Ella se acerco al borde de la bañera y se sentó en el piso mirándolo con un cariño indescifrable. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. El agua había vuelto su cabello a la misma forma en que lo tenía la noche que pudo conversar con él sin discutir y sin pensarlo le paso la mano por la cabeza en un gesto maternal y protector como lo había hecho años atrás.

-Madre- susurro en voz baja sin abrir los ojos.

-Duerme un poco pequeño… necesitas descansar- le dijo bajo la mirada atónita de los otros dos.

-Puedes irte a dormir Mao, yo cuidare de él- el de cabello plateado se acerco y le coloco la mano en el hombro.

-Yo me desharé de esta basura y de la que encuentre en su habitación- dijo Spencer saliendo del lugar dejando suspiros en el aire como si quisiera despertar de una pesadilla.

-Levántate ya- Le hablo con cariño pero vio que ella solo sostenía la mano del pelirrojo en silencio- Tienes que dormir pequeña, después no tendrás energías para continuar-

-Yo lo cuidare Brian- sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de tristeza- Tu vete a dormir.

-Ah no… eso si que no- se sentó a su lado y miro al ojiazul inconsciente- entonces me quedare aquí contigo hasta que este tarado se despierte- apoyó la barbilla en la bañera y miro el agua fijamente.

-Gracias- contesto Mao sin quitar la mirada de Tala.

Desde ese instante el único sonido emitido en todo el apartamento era el que Spencer hacia buscando en la "Cueva del lobo" todo aquello que fuese dañino para su bienestar mental y el de los demás. El otro sonido perturbador era el de la gota de agua que caía del lavamanos cada 30 segundos… estaba flojo y a todos les había dado fastidio repararlo pero ya se había convertido en material 100% estresante.

-Detesto ese sonido- musitó el chico fastidiado

-Solo ignóralo… -contestó Mao totalmente indiferente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Tala?- pregunto Brian más para sí mismo que para que los demás lo escuchasen- Creí que lo habíamos superado juntos.

-¿Qué cosa?- Le miró curiosa- Llevan días hablando de algo que debía ser superado o olvidado, cosas así pero nadie quiere decirme nada- Se molestó y apretó incluso con más fuerza la mano del pelirrojo- ¡Merezco saberlo!

-Hay cosas que simplemente no vale la pena conocer- la voz provino de la bañera. No era la de alguien molesto, tampoco la de alguien drogado, era la voz que había utilizado aquella noche en la plaza.

-Tala- se acerco a él con la intención de tocar su frente pero en un movimiento brusco el de zafó de su agarre y le dijo

-No lo hagas- la detuvo en seco colocando su mano en uno de sus brazos- Ya estoy bien, además… no me gustan esas cosas- se colocó de pie poco a poco y salió de la bañera empapando todo el lugar como un hielo cuando esta derritiéndose.

-¡No seas mal agradecido!- dijo Brian mirándolo molesto- Estuvo contigo todo este tiempo y toleró todas y cada una de tus estupideces… es lo menos que se merece ¿No crees?- se levantó y lo miró a los ojos, la dilatación había desaparecido.

-Yo no se lo pedí- fue su respuesta. Luego se encerró en su cuarto sin mirar atrás.

Miró a su alrededor y giro la mirada hacia la cama, la coca había desaparecido. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, otra vez habían evitado que cometiese una locura. Visualizo la luz de la lámpara, antes y apenas había logrado distinguirla entre tanto éxtasis… ¿En que estaba pensando cuando compro esa cosa?, ah sí, en olvidar sus tormentos y conseguir su tan anhelada paz mental.

-No es más que una molestia- musitó al encender un cigarrillo y sentarse en la cama con un libro junto a él- pero supongo que gracias a ella podre terminar contigo… ¿no es verdad Arnau?- le hablo a su ejemplar de la Catedral del mar(2)

Su cuerpo se había convertido en un océano de sensaciones confusas y asquerosas. Estaba contaminado y comenzaba a anhelar el calor que solo había encontrado al inhalar el polvillo blanquecino.

-Sera mejor que no piense más en eso o me volveré loco- entonces cerró los ojos y dejo que el silencio lo invadiera… tenía mucho en que pensar.

* * *

(1) Se refiere a los Patos... ya saben, vuelan al sur en invierno ¬¬ ustedes entienden.

(2) El libro de Ildefonso Falcones... :) se los recomiendo.

* * *

**O_O Hablando de la rata tostada... xD ¿Que les ha parecido todo esto? La verdad es que ni yo misma me lo esperaba.**

**Tala tiene muchos conflictos existenciales por algo que sucedio en el pasado ¬¬ bueno... todo lo que le ha sucedido.**

**Mao oculta tambien la causa por la que salio de su país... ;) en el capi que sigue conoceran un poco más que fue lo que le paso.**

**:D Por ahora... por fa comenten mucho x3! prometo contestar reviews en el prox capi... D: ademas de prometer solemnemente no retrasarme tanto!**

**Palabra de Rata ^^ jajaja!**

**Saludos a todos! Un beso y se me cuidan :D!**


	5. Capitulo 4: Lazos de amistad

***Autoflagelacion* **

**D: Esta rata se perdona casi de rodillas delante de todos vosotros... Lo lamento de verdad. Demasiado tiempo sin pasar por acá ¬_¬ Porque de la noche a la mañana mi vida tomo tanto la forma de una telenovela que no me hacia falta inventar historias, estaba viviendo una. **

**u_u A mis hermosos lectores, gracias por esos maravillosos comentarios :D Planeo hacer con todo lo que me ha pasado un fic corto y se los dedicare a todos ustedes. Por los momentos les traigo lo que sigue en esta historia o_o Ahora lo que viene es muy dramático, xD pero después de este y el capi siguiente las cosas se pondrán mejor :).**

**Dejare de hablar tanto y les dejo para que lean D: ... Nuevamente me disculpo la tardanza. **

**Aclaraciones: **Beyblade no me pertenece, sino ya me hubiesen matado por pasar tanto tiempo sin escribir algo nuevo u_u

* * *

Capitulo 4: Lazos de amistad

Despertó cansada y un poco adolorida, esa hora arrodillada junto a la bañera le había propinado un dolor de piernas que aunque no muy fuerte era bastante molesto.

Se sentó con lentitud y dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana con las cortinas corridas. Se rasco la cabeza con la mano derecha y se deshizo de las cobijas con la izquierda, la mañana estaba bastante cálida a comparación de las de los días pasados… ¿Cómo estaría él?, deseaba levantarse y correr hasta su cuarto y preguntarle porque actuaba como un completo imbécil, pero sabía que eso solo desencadenaría una lucha que le daba completo fastidio librar.

Colocándose de pie, abrió la puerta en silencio y entonces vio como Bryan salía del cuarto suspirando y masajeando sus sienes con ambas manos.

-Mao… buenos días- le sonrió acercándose a ella- ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Bien… gracias por preguntar- Asomó la cabeza por sobre el hombro del muchacho tratando de visualizar algo- ¿Cómo esta Tala?-

-Pues… mejor, creo. Estábamos hablando un poco con él. Spencer le está sacando unas muestras de sangre para llevárselas al laboratorio del hospital donde trabaja- tenia la mirada en el suelo sin valor para levantarla- ¿Sera que puedes prepararle un poco de sopa?, creo que le vendría bien comer algo-

-Por supuesto, en seguida se la prepararé- quería entrar a verlo pero sabía que no era lo más sensato- en cuanto esté lista se la llevare al cuarto-

-Toca antes de entrar por favor- pidió con una seriedad que no había visto antes en sus ojos.

-Lo hare, no te preocupes-

Se desapareció del sitio directo a la cocina. Colocó un pequeño muslo de pollo en una olla con agua sobre el fuego lento. Cortó cebolla, papa y otras verduras para darle sabor al caldo, anexando además un poco de fideos.

Años atrás había preparado una sopa igual para alguien a quien quería mucho. Comenzó fumando, después vino la marihuana, luego las pastillas, seguido de la cocaína y todo acabó en una adicción a la heroína de la que no fue capaz de salvarla. Murió el mismo día en que había cumplido 20 años. Mao solo tenía 18.

-No permitiré que te pierdas a ti mismo Tala… no me importa cuánto seas capaz de odiarme por ello- Sirvió el caldo y se dispuso a llevárselo al cuarto.

Tocó con suavidad la puerta y entonces Spencer apareció detrás de ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Oh Mao eres tu- Su cara cambió a una expresión más suave y gentil.

-Quien más podría ser- le acerco la bandeja.

-Tienes razón- se llevo la mano a la cabeza- perdona. Si quieres pasa-

Entró lentamente con la bandeja en las manos y vio al pelirrojo acostado con un libro que sostenía con las piernas flexionadas. De un clavo de la pared junto a la cama colgaba una botella de suero que entraba directamente por el brazo izquierdo del de ojos azules. La piel pálida de la noche anterior estaba recobrando un poco el brillo y la vida.

-¿Puedo saber que tanto me miras?- Ni siquiera levantó la vista del libro.

-Nada en particular- contestó indiferente- Aquí está tu sopa- colocó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche.

-No quiero- parecía un niño pequeño y malcriado- llévatela-

-Allá en la cocina tienes más- respondió como si no hubiese escuchado lo anterior

-¿Eres sorda o qué?- esta vez levanto la mirada- ya te dije que no la quiero-

-Bryan…- le llamó. El chico estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama con una revista en la mano- Es tu problema ahora- y se dispuso a salir del lugar.

-No quiero nada que venga de ti… niña estúpida- ella volteó y él le sonrió.

-Lo lamento pero no soy ni pollo ni cebolla, tarado- aquello era infantil y absurdo pero prefería eso a perder ante él- De eso está hecha la sopa- y salió del lugar.

-¿Qué demonios dijo?- que cosa tan absurda había dicho la chica.

-Que te calles y comas imbécil, haz caso- Ordenó Spencer mientras seguía a la chica que acababa de salir.

-No me jodas- bufó tirando el libro a un lado de la cama- Detesto que me traten con un carajito-

-Te lo has ganado mi querido amigo- el de cabello plateado se levantó y le acerco la sopa al rostro- así que come por las buenas… no me obligues a presionarte- levanto la cucharilla con el caldo.

-¡Ya!- se quejó sentándose y tomando el plato- comeré pero deja el fastidio de una vez.

-Mao- el grandulón la miraba. Estaba asomada a la ventana de la sala con la vista perdida en alguno de los edificios lejanos- ¿Estás bien?-

-Supongo- se giró y lo vio- si saltamos la parte del insulto mega ridículo que acabo de utilizar… creo que si estoy bien.

-No te preocupes por ese tonto, Bryan se encargara de que coma- una sonrisa sincera pero triste apareció en la cara del rubio.

-Soy yo quien debería preguntarte si te sientes bien- se aproximo a él y le tomó el hombro.

-Bueno… con todo esto, el sentirme bien creo que no cabe dentro de las posibilidades- rió irónicamente- pero tampoco me siento mal-

-Creo que eso ya es algo bueno- se sentó en el mueble más cercano- todo pasa-

-Pesa y pisa- terminó él sentándose junto a ella- ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-¿Acompañarte?... ¿A dónde?- Deseaba salir un rato.

-Al hospital. Como camillero digamos que conozco a personas que pueden hacerme un favorcito con los exámenes de sangre de ese tarado.

-Por supuesto- Seguramente necesitaba apoyo moral en aquel momento- iré contigo.

-Gracias- la miró a los ojos y después se levanto del lugar- Vete alistando. Saldremos dentro de un rato.

La chica opto por algo simple. Un suéter amarillo cuello tortuga y un pantalón de lana ceñido al cuerpo. Un abrigo negro de corte recto y el cabello suelto. Quizás con esa salida podría acercarse un poco más a los rusos y pudiese comprender un poco mejor el porqué de tanto misterio. Spencer parecía tener la cabeza en otro sitio y el corazón destrozado pero ella no le había dicho nada, no sabía cuáles eran las palabras correctas para alentar a alguien cuyo peso era mayor al que cualquiera debiese tener.

El hospital no era muy grande pero sí bastante bonito. Quedaba a unas 10 cuadras del apartamento, alrededor de 20 minutos a pie.

-Con que es aquí donde trabajas- comentó mientras entraban- Es lindo.

-Gracias- fue lo único que contestó.

La verdad es que la atmosfera se estaba tornando incomoda y un poco insoportable. Spencer parecía una columna de hielo inanimada que por alguna razón tenía paticas y caminaba junto a ella sin emitir sonidos.

-¿Te sientes bien?- trató de darle un poco de sonido a su ambiente.

-Creo que si- suspiró llevándose unos mechones que le caían en la frente por no tener la cosa esa que utilizaba al jugar beyblade- Vamos, sígueme.

El pasillo era de mosaico pulido, de seguro para que las camillas rodasen mejor.

Ese silencio le traía a la mente tantas vivencias, recuerdos de cosas que debieron de haber sido y acabaron antes de empezar. Ella en una cama con muchos golpes, llorando y suplicando piedad pero en su lugar… había más silencio.

-Buenas tardes Katherina- una joven salió de una sala. Vestía de blanco, por lo que debía de ser enfermera.

-Spencer…- le sonrío abriendo los enormes ojos verdes- ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Vamos a decir que bien… así nos irá mejor- le dedicó un gesto afectivo.

-Así es que es… amigo- La chica sostenía con ambas manos una carpeta con varias hojas que prendían de un gancho- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Para serte franco necesito un enorme favor- del bolso que le colgaba a un lado del abdomen, saco dos pequeños tubos llenos de sangre. Los agitó y se los entrego- ¿Podrías hacer un examen toxicológico de estas muestras?- le tendió la mano.

-El laboratorio tiene ahorita muchas muestras que esperan ser analizadas Spen… -le miró- ¿Es urgente?

-Me gustaría saber el nivel presencial de sustancias psicoactivas en el organismo de esta persona. Es un amigo

-Tu cara me dice que no la has pasado bien con este asunto- Sonrió cálidamente y tomo los tubos de sus manos. Los introdujo en uno de los bolsillos de su bata- Espera un poco Spen. En un rato te daré los resultados-

-Gracias Kath- Bajó la cabeza- Te debo una.

-No hay de que- Giro la cabeza y vio a la chica junto al grandulón. No se había percatado de su presencia- ¿Y quién es ella?... ¿Tu novia? – Le sonrió de nuevo.

-Es una amiga- Acerco la pelirrosa a la chica- Deja los celos

-¿Celosa yo?, ya quisieras.

-Mucho gusto señorita. Mariah Wong. Es un placer- Tendió la mano.

-Katherina Gerásimov, el gusto es mío- Parecía aliviada de que la chica no tuviese relación con el Ruso- Yo me retiro entonces. Enséñale el lugar Spen, así no se aburrirá.

-Era lo que pensaba hacer. Nos vemos entonces en un rato- La mujer sonrió y desapareció por el pasillo.

El silencio regreso a la estancia. Un aura sombría rodeaba el enorme cuerpo del chico y los ojos cansados y un poco vidriosos dejaban ver el abismo presente en el alma del chico.

-Por favor Spencer- le tomo de ambos hombros- Déjame ayudarte a soportar un poco ese dolor que tienes a cuestas.

-No es fácil pequeña-

-Lo sé. Pero no soy débil y tampoco puedo continuar viendo cómo te deprimes cada vez más- Lo abrazó- déjame ayudarte.

Él se aferro a ella como un gigante a una pequeña princesa. Si en algo Tala tenía razón era en la molesta insistencia de la chica que llegaba a sacarlo de quicio. Aun así, el ver como ella le daba un poco de cariño, como era capaz de sentir ese miedo y ese vacío que se lo estaba tragando, ese abrazo que no llevaba a segundas y terceras intenciones como solía ocurrir con la mayoría de las chicas, le daban ganas de creer en ese corazón cálido.

-Gracias Mao- le susurro separándose- Sera mejor que demos una vuelta. Quizás y con eso pueda desahogarme un poco.

A medida que caminaban el chico le señalaba los sitios por los que estaban pasando. El área de neurología, cardiología, los laboratorios de rayos X y medicina general. Al llegar a pediatría pasaron junto a unos niños que estaban sentados en el suelo pintando. Mao recordó la época en que trabajaba en la escuela de su aldea enseñando a los niños, la nostalgia la invadió como una serpiente que presiona a su presa antes de asfixiarla y sintió unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar.

-¿Podríamos sentarnos?-

-Claro pequeña, ¿pasa algo?- le quitó unos cabellos de la cara.

-No es nada. Vamos- Caminaron entonces hasta el patio trasero del hospital.

El pequeño jardín estaba lleno de minúsculas flores en abundancia y color. Pajarillos trinaban de vez en cuando y la brisa fría le acariciaba la cara.

-¿No te da frío?- Para él era lo más común del mundo.

-No hay problema- Se sentó en un banquito de piedra- Dime Spencer... ¿En qué piensas?

-Tantas cosas…- Contesto sin dudar pasándose la mano por la cabeza – Mao… ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Tengo 22 años- Lo miró.

-Genial, creí que eras más pequeña- Se rió- Con esa pinta creo que cualquiera lo pensaría- La chica lo miraba con seriedad- Lo lamento.

-Deja de darle vueltas y habla- Impostó la voz.

El chico tomo un poco de aire antes de comenzar.

-Tala tiene ahora mismo 23 años, pronto cumplirá 24. La mitad de su vida la ha pasado encerrado o siendo maltratado por las personas que lo rodean y por ello ha desarrollado una conducta cuya única regla es no dejar entrar a muchas personas en su vida. El pasa por la vida de muchos pero pocos pasan por la suya.- Elevó la vista al cielo- La primera vez que vi a Tala fue hace casi 16 años. Su cara estaba amoratada por los golpes de un padre violento y tenía varias cortadas en los brazos. Aun así, sus ojos brillaban llenos de esperanzas porque creía haber encontrado un lugar donde quedarse y ser feliz. Para su desgracia la Abadía estaba lejos de ser eso.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos. No había escuchado la mitad de lo que el Ruso tenía que decir y ya tenía ganas de llorar.

-Nuestros cuerpos están cubiertos de cicatrices. A punta de golpes y maltratos nos hicieron darnos cuenta de la realidad del mundo, él que siempre dio lo mejor de sí mismo, resultó ser el más apto para los experimentos de esos desgraciados. Fue por ello que su odio y su rabia no se manifestaron sino tiempo después de la lucha contra Tyson en ese campeonato. Esos últimos meses que pasamos en la Abadía fueron terribles y Boris… Ese maldito. Hizo tantas cosas por las que merece estar muerto que…

El silencio se prolongó.

-¡¿Qué qué?- Casi le grito.

-Que ni Spencer ni yo podemos perdonarle, mucho menos él.- Respiro y le vio fijamente- Fue después de eso que volvió a sentir y a recordar tantas cosas que los experimentos le habían hecho olvidar, que desataron esa furia y ese carácter, esa locura que no tenia frenos. Se encerró a sí mismo en un abismo sin salida y en una soledad impenetrable… entonces empezó a fumar cuanta cosa le pusieran por delante y comenzó la ingesta de coca.- Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda para continuar hablando- Pero nosotros sabíamos que no podíamos entender su dolor aunque lo intentáramos, solo podíamos apoyarlo. El abandono de una madre, el maltrato de un padre, las mentiras de un farsante… Aun así fue difícil sacarlo de ese mundo pero lo consiguió. Regresamos entonces en el siguiente campeonato y logramos el segundo lugar pero apareció Boris nuevamente…-Se volteo a verla.

Ella tenía ambas manos en los labios y un par de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Sin embargo el no hizo hincapié en ello.

-El verle el rostro, escuchar sus mentiras y no poder evitar lo que quería hacer… Terminó en cama después de la pelea contra Garland pero, después de ello las cosas se pusieron mejor. El señor Dickenson nos rento este apartamento y lo mantenemos con nuestros salarios pero él se refugió en la soledad de su cuarto, sus libros y el alcohol. A veces compartíamos y le sacábamos una que otra risa pero pareciera que nada le alegrase los días, que no tuviese ni metas ni sueños. De ahí el viaje de mujerzuelas que llenaron el lugar por tanto tiempo, buscando calor humano que llenase su corazón pero que solo lleno su cuerpo. Aun así, término queriendo a la última que se dedico a darle un poco de cariño, tanto que le contó lo sucedido. Tú estuviste ahí cuando eso termino. Enamorarse de una prostituta que no está dispuesta a dejar de serlo no es buena idea, por ello calló en ese estado depresivo queriendo recurrir a las drogas para aliviar sus vacios una vez más.

Se sentó nuevamente y apoyó su rostro en ambas manos.

-Por más que sea como su hermano, no puedo ser un padre, una madre… no puedo ser más de lo que soy. A veces siento ganas de abrazarlo y de decirle que nunca estará solo, que siempre estoy ahí con Bryan pero, sé que si lo hago solo se burlara de mi hasta el cansancio.- Una risa salió de su boca casi al mismo tiempo que unas lagrimas cayeron directamente al piso.

-¿Y que se supone entonces que puedo hacer yo?- Lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿Qué puedo hacer?, de lo único que soy capaz es de recibir insultos de su parte como si fuese cualquier cosa.

-Mao- susurro secándose el rastro de lágrimas.

-No debería estar aquí, mi presencia solo hace todo más complicado. El confía en ustedes porque siempre han estado a su lado pero en mi… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-Se levanto de golpe y levanto la voz- ¡No soy más que una fugitiva de la vida!, con sueños imposibles y un pasado asqueroso.- Cayó al suelo llorando - ¿En qué puedo ayudarle yo?

El ruso la abrazó con fuerza. ¿Qué arrastraba ella?, ¿Por qué estaba allí? Sabía que no era el momento de preguntar y solo podía hacerle saber que si alguien la había abandonado él no lo haría. De cierta manera se sentía con el deber de protegerla como quien cuida a una hermana pequeña o a una mascota, por muy cruel que pudiese sonar. Lucía tan indefensa y pequeña, le había tomado mucho cariño.

-El que estés aquí nos ha traído alegría pequeña. Y aunque él no lo admita se que está agradecido por lo que paso ayer- Le levanto la cara y seco sus lagrimas- Bryan y yo somos aun más felices de tener a alguien que nos haga reír y nos trate con ese cariño que te caracteriza.

-¿Por qué duele tanto que te traicionen Spencer?- Su voz se cortaba al hablar – Boris traicionó a Tala al mentirle de la forma en que lo hizo… pero si son personas que no valen la pena, ¿Por qué nos duele tanto?

-Porque no estamos hechos de piedra pequeña. Cada golpe es un hueco, un vacio que nos queda…

-Si no eres capaz de llenar un vació este acabara por ahogarte en él- Se colocó de pie secando sus lagrimas.

-Llénalo de sensatez y de cariño Mao- Le brindo una sonrisa y ella lo ayudó a colocarse de pie.

-Gracias por confiar en mí- tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

-Confío en las personas en las que creo… y creo en ti Mao. Todo saldrá bien- le tomo la mano- Ahora vamos buscar los resultados.

Agitó la cabeza de forma afirmativa y empezó a andar junto a él hasta el área de laboratorio. Toco la puerta tres veces y detrás se escuchó una voz que daba paso.

-¿Está todo listo Kath?- se adentró hablando sin levantar mucho la voz mientras la hematóloga observaba algo a través del microscopio.

-Lo está- levanto la cabeza y deslizo la silla por la habitación hacia otro mueble tomando unos papeles- Me temo que no es muy bueno pero tampoco es tan malo.

-Dime entonces- La china permanecía de pie junto a la puerta.

-Mariah ¿cierto?, pasa y cierra la puerta para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

-Por supuesto- Cerró la puerta y se colocó junto al rubio.

-Como creo que sabes, se detecto la presencia que Cocaína y Alcohol en la sangre del paciente. Para su suerte no sobrepasa los niveles normales de consumo así que no presenta riesgos de una posible sobredosis aunque si una constante de consumo, por lo que a mi parecer viene siendo desde hace ya varias semanas.

-Con un demonio- Spencer se volteo y golpeo la pared con fuerza. La mujer le miró pero no le dijo nada, no se sentía en posición de reclamarle ese tipo de conductas.

-Sugiero entonces que o le vigilen para evitar que continúe con esto, o lo internen.- le tendió los papeles.

-Gracias Kath, lamento todo esto-

-No hay porque. Solo te recomiendo que si de verdad quieren que todo esto acabe de una vez, lo internen o busquen la manera de hacerle entender que está acabando con su vida.

-Intentare hacerle ver las cosas una vez más- le tomo la mano a manera de despedida- Te veré mañana.

-Vale. Recuerda que deben vigilar todo, puede que presente síntomas depresivos por la falta de la droga, aunque es poco probable dado al poco tiempo que lleva consumiéndola.

-Estaremos pendientes. Gracias señorita- Se despidió la chica siguiendo a Spencer.

No supo en qué momento llegaron a casa, el ruso estaba caminando demasiado rápido y no apartaba la vista del frente. Llegaron al edificio y subieron corriendo por las escaleras, abrió la puerta y caminó hasta el cuarto del pelirrojo, la chica decidió no pasar y se quedo en el pasillo escuchando. Se encontró con que el mismo estaba fumando apoyado en la ventana del cuarto mientras miraba a la gente pasar por la calle de abajo. Bryan dormía medio sentado y medio tirado en una silla junto a la cama del chico roncando un poco alto.

-Ha sido toda una molestia desde que te fuiste- Botó el humo que acababa de aspirar- No deja de vigilarme.

El otro no dijo nada, solo lo miraba fijamente.

-Además de que la sopa de la chica estúpida no tenia sal, sabia asqueroso- El otro no dejaba de verlo- Debería cambiar de carrera si quiere triunfar en la vida, su comida no sirve.

Más silencio en la habitación y el grandulón no se movía ni un poco.

-Bueno ¿qué demonios te pasa?- Tiró lo que quedaba del cigarro por la ventana- ¿Acaso te gusta la enana esa?- sonrió- Tíratela entonces, de seguro que le gustara.

El cuello de la playera se le estiro y entonces se sintió un poco asfixiado, de repente un impacto en la cara le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe mientras un hilo de sangre le corría por la boca. El fuerte puño de Spencer le había dejado una hermosa marca en la mejilla.

-¡QUE CARAJO ESTAS HACIENDO CON TU VIDA!- Le gritó soltándolo contra la pared. El otro ni siquiera se defendió, ni le miró a los ojos. Bryan se despertó de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se coloco de pie.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con nosotros Tala?- Una lagrima le corrió por la mejilla.

-Spencer…- susurro Bryan. Jamás lo había visto llorar.

Por fin el pelirrojo le vio y se exalto al presenciar como el indestructible, el que era más fuerte que las rocas derramaba lagrimas sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Por qué no te vas de una vez?- Casi se lo escupió – ¡Lárgate si crees que soy un maldito caso perdido!

-Ya basta Tala-

-¡Cállate Bryan!- Se seco la sangre con una mano y con la otra se hecho la maraña de cabello rojo hacia atrás – No soy más que un bastardo sin hogar, sin familia y sin nada… ¿Por qué continuas aquí entonces?

-Porque soy lo suficientemente estúpido para continuar creyendo en ti- Agarro la carpeta y se la aventó en la cara- Léelo si te interesa- El pelirrojo le miró con desprecio- Te interesara saber qué tipo de exámenes y resultados dan muestras de sangre de un drogadicto como tú.

Se giro viendo como el otro se disponía a salir de la recamara sin decir nada más.

-¡PUEDES IRTE A LA MIERDA!- le lanzo un vaso que tenía en la mesa de noche. El chico sin embargo había cerrado la puerta al salir y este se quebró contra la madera- ¡No eres más que un cobarde!

El de cabello plateado le miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación con los ojos fijos y una mueca de seriedad.

-¿No lo crees Bryan?- se rió y le vio- Me da la puta cara solo para salir corriendo después… ¡MARICA!- escupió un poco de sangre que tenía en la boca.

-Me das lastima Tala- las palabras parecieron cortar el viento- Cuando te des cuenta de lo que tienes ya lo abras perdido todo.

-Tu tambi…- la puerta se cerró. Y ahí estaba él, solo con una playera medio desteñida y el intento de lo que él creía era una "vida".

* * *

**:D Wuju... que tal?, creo que se esta dejando ver un poco el pasado del pelirrojo, pero quiero que sea el mismo quien lo cuente con detalles más adelante.**

**Quisiera agradecer de todo corazón a:**

**sofys: ***^* En serio tratare de no abandonarlo por tanto tiempo como hasta ahora! Gracias por leer :D! Saludos para ti también :3!

**Kiray Himawari: **Es una propuesta extraña lo se xD pero me alegra que te agrade :) Poco a poco se irán poniendo al descubierto todas las razones por las que mi hermoso pelirrojo cayó en el vicio. Saludos :D

**Alexa Hiwatari: **xD siéndote franca eso de la adicción surgió de la nada, probablemente culpa de la ingesta excesiva de chocolate. :) mi cerebro esta frito jujuju me alegra que te guste como va la historia. Gracias por leer! Saludos!

**Sweetcarmeen: ***_* Gracias por esas palabras :D Me motivan a escribir mejor cada día. Ya veras que este romance macera de una manera muy extraña xD y en cuanto a Kai... ._. Si saldrá más no de la manera en como lo estas esperando xD! Espero hayas amado a Spencer en este capi tanto como yo :3! Saludos!

**rei kon 6665: **D: Crees que es un milagro de Dios que este viva? Waaaa! Espero que te haya gustado este capi u_u lamento la demora :)! Saludos!

**Mariam H.: **:) Me halagan tus palabras, espero que el desarrollo de esta locura te siga gustando :D! Saludos para vos!

**tACAEMA: **D: Una disculpa suprema para vos! Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para que sigas leyendo :D! Personalidades raras como la de su escritora xD pero que se le hace, en la serie no dejan ver mucho de su forma de ser :)! Gracias por leer! Saludos!

***Toma un latigo y se azota* **

**u_u De nuevo lamento la demora! :D Espero les haya gustado este capi!**

**Un beso enorme para todos! Se me cuidan :3!**


	6. Capitulo 5: Tonada de baldosas carmesí

**No no es mentira... no señores, no están alucinando :DD!**

**El sentimiento de culpa me ha movido a actualizar más rápido c: Wiii! Y aqui les traigo lo que estaban esperando xD más drama pa esta historia! Aunque verán que se vislumbran algunas respuestas y nacen miles de preguntas más. **

**Agradezco los comentarios de Kiray Himawari, Alexa Hiwatari y Toaneo07 version 2.0. :DD Gracias por esos comentarios :9 Me ayudaron a escribir más rápido. Y a todos mis maravillosos lectores :) Esto es para ustedes!**

**Sin más :3 Disfruten!**

**Aclaración: **Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao :D El no esta tan volado como yo para hacerlo tan melodramático xD!

Los fragmentos que aparecen al final del capitulo son de la canción _"Take me under" _de **Three Days Grace.**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Tonada de baldosas carmesí

La puerta del cuarto del pelirrojo se había convertido en lo más parecido a la piedra de un sepulcro, como describía la biblia, parecía necesaria mucha fuerza para lograr desplazarla. De la recamara se oía una que otra vez la melodía de una canción proveniente del reproductor de Cds que el ruso tenía, otras veces golpes contra la pared, gritos de furia… pero la puerta no se abría. Estuvo tentada en más de una ocasión a acercarse a preguntar si estaba bien, sino tenía algo de hambre pero carecía de agallas para hacerlo. No había visto nada de lo ocurrido dentro del cuarto, aun así sabia que el rubio golpeo al menor de los rusos fuertemente, el sonido del impacto llegó hasta sus oídos en aquel momento. Sabía también que el otro había gritado cuando el grandulón se retiro del sitio, para ser franca no parecía poder abrir la boca sin maldecir a alguien.

-¿Cuánto dolor ha de cargar su corazón?- Susurró para sí misma mientras movía la cuchara metálica dentro del platón de cereal.

-Deberías dejar de pensar en eso- Contestó el rubio como si hubiese escuchado- Termina el desayuno y prepárate. Hoy el gran día te pertenece a ti- Le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

-Y sabemos que todo saldrá excelente- Bryan le miro a través de la puerta de la cocina.

-Aun así… me preocupa.

-A todos- Spencer se coloco de pie y se dispuso a enjuagar el trasto en el fregador- Pero no debemos darle más importancia, eso solo incrementara su ego-

-Y si él no ha salido es porque no quiere hacerlo, no porque no pueda- completó el otro.

-Pero…- Bajó la cabeza.

-El es terco- sonrío el mayor- Eso lo hace fuerte y perseverante. Sé que al encerrarse y mantenerse alejado de la salida ha decidido no rendirse ante los vicios. Quiere luchar para no seguir huyendo.

Vicios… Detestaba la palabra. No era su problema, en definitiva la que menos debía de importarle lo que aconteciese en esa casa era a ella pero… todo parecía un medio para escapar de sus propios problemas. Si se dejaba absorber por el miedo y la presión que llevaba encadenados en las extremidades del cuerpo, perdería ese valor que tanto costó conseguir entre lágrimas y decisiones. Fueron sus propios pies y su propia boca la que le había traído hasta el sitio… no se daría por vencida.

-Deja entonces esa carita de aflicción y ponte hermosa para este primer día en la uni… ¿vale?- Bryan se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Seguro. Iré a arreglarme- Y salió de la estancia un poco más feliz.

La cocina tenía un olor a incertidumbre, un aroma parecido a la canela y al romero. Aquello que se respiraba era la mezcla de la tristeza y la represión de corazones enclaustrados que tan solo deseaban gritar sus pesares a los cuatro vientos con tal de liberar sus almas.

-Eres tan protector Spencer…- Comentó Bryan apoyado en la pared- De todos nosotros eres tu el que más ha cambiado.

-No hablaras en serio…-Le dio la cara- ¿De cuándo acá el frío y despiadado Beyluchador Bryan Kuznetsov era capaz de contar chistes tan malos y reírse de la manera en como tú lo haces?

-¿Tan malos son?

-Terribles- Bufó divertido.

-Cuando me levanto cada día y veo lo que ahora soy capaz de hacer… me siento peor- De nuevo un silencio-… No la culpo por querer ayudar. Yo mismo muero por poder hacer algo más pero…

-Es su batalla- Interrumpió- Solo él la puede librar.

-Tienes razón- Se sintió aliviado.

Spencer era siempre tan leal y formal, tan correcto. Sabía que decir y tenía el tacto al momento de hacerlo.

-Cambiando de tema…- El grandulón se acerco al menor- No creas que no me doy cuenta de cómo la miras…

-¿Yo?- Desvío la mirada- No sé de que hablas… -Estaba sonrojado.

-Como digas…-Se dispuso a salir de la cocina- Solo te recuerdo, no hagas nada estúpido.

Y para un primer día en la universidad, la ropa acordada era un jean de algodón con botas negras de terciopelo. Una camisa cuello tortuga blanca y un abrigo verde largo hasta las rodillas por el frio, todo iba justo con su siempre fiel boina negra. Cada detalle, cada arete, todo le traía recuerdos de otros lugares. Siéndose sincera, el llegar a ese sitio parecía una especie de cuento infantil modificado para adultos, ella seria la caperucita que se adentraba en la casa donde un lobo quería comérsela pero a diferencia de la original, ella no tenía abuelita. Por eso el empeño en adaptarse rápido al sitio y así conseguir un trabajo con el cual contribuir a los gastos del modesto apartamento. Todos se esforzaban al máximo para mantener el lugar en orden y ella no sería la excepción.

Salió de la estancia y posó una vez más sus ojos delante de la puerta… quería poder abrirla con la energía de su mente. Que los cerrojos desaparecieran y que de detrás de ella apareciera la imagen de la piel pálida del ruso… entonces, apareció. .

-No me gusta la manera en cómo me miras… ya te lo he dicho- Era como si le leyese la mente, como si tuviese ojos en las paredes- ¡Basta de jugar a la niña preocupada!... ¡Sal de mi vista!

-Tala…- No podía evitar verle. Tenía el torso desnudo, solo llevaba un mono desgastado en las piernas. Su cara, sus manos, sus brazos… estaban llenos de golpes. Todo el rostro estaba hinchado.

-Acaso no escuchas nunca…-Se le acercó- Cuando no pueda soportar más esto que me quema… sino encuentro la manera de drenarlo, lo hare contigo.

Le paso los fríos dedos por el rostro mirándola fijamente con los ojos profundos, oscuros y desesperados, pero fuertes.

-Más te vale marcharte ahora…-Se giró y golpeo la pared con dureza dándole la espalda- ¡VETE DE UNA VEZ!

Ella solo corrió. Él desapareció nuevamente detrás del umbral de la puerta.

Los otros que ya se habían alistado estaban en la cocina por lo que no habían escuchado nada, ella no les comentó. Si el pelirrojo le había pedido que saliese del lugar, sus buenas razones tendría y si no, al fin y al cabo no era su casa.

-¿Lista?- Se acerco Bryan emocionado- Luces preciosa.

-Gracias- Respondió con calidez- Vámonos ya

-Vale. En marcha entonces- El de cabello plateado tenía mucha energía esa mañana.

Las calles estaban llenas de gente que corría de un lado a otro apresuradas al trabajo. Los niños y los colegiales llevaban libros pesados y mochilas en la espalda. Ella tenía su cuaderno y algunos instrumentos en el bolso cruzado que colgaba a su lado derecho. Según su horario empezaría con gastronomía y luego vería especias. La clase siguiente sería nutrición y la que le seguía, practica de cocina. Le agradaba, seguramente estaría libre a eso de las 4:00pm.

-No llegaremos antes que tu pequeña- Le informo el mayor- Me toca el turno de la tarde también y Bryan tiene un tiempo extra en el mercado.

-Así que no intentes domar a la fiera…- Aclaró el de cabellos plateados- Pero haz una rica cena para nosotros.

-De acuerdo chicos. Yo estaré bien, ustedes esfuércense al máximo-

-Lo mismo digo- agregó el rubio.

Caminaron un par de cuadras más y se separaron. Los chicos estaban haciendo lo mejor que podían para mantenerse a sí mismos. Spencer había hecho un curso de enfermería un año y ahora trabajaba de camillero en el hospital, por lo poco que sabía, sus compañeros le respetaban y le guardaban afecto. Bryan en cambio tenía algo de pereza en estudiar, así que prefería trabajos de un corto período de tiempo y que le pagasen bien. Por ello cargaba cajas en el mercado, vendía vegetales y frutas y una que otra vez era ayudante y rebanador en el puesto de carnicería. La mayoría de las personas del lugar le conocían y siempre le regalaban alimentos que llevaba a casa para comer juntos. En cambio, le mataba de curiosidad saber que hacia el menor. Según comentarios, era Barman en una taberna cerca de casa pero seguro había perdido el trabajo por la inasistencia. Antes también había laborado en seguridad para uno que otro millonario que necesitaba guardaespaldas en los viajes, pero este empleo le agotaba… ¿qué pensaba hacer de su vida?

-Oh Mao… deja de pensar en el idiota y concéntrate en tus cosas- Se dijo a si misma camino al aula.

Gastronomía del mundo era una materia interesante. Se encargaba de investigar y conocer todas y cada una de las especies comestibles y sabores propios de cada uno de los países. Para su sorpresa decidieron comenzar con China y no con Rusia, por lo que participó sin problemas en clase.

Al salir se dirigió al salón de especias y conocieron un poco más el origen de los componentes con los que sazonan las comidas. Se sorprendió al descubrir que incluso en el mar hay elementos que adhieren sabor a la comida. Aun así, su cabeza estaba en otro lado. A la hora del almuerzo más de una vez había sentido que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Tenía un presentimiento y no era precisamente uno bueno.

Un chico de una mesa frente a ella le miró, su cabello era castaño con un corte asimétrico y bastante liso, el largo le llegaba por los hombros y su sonrisa sumada a los ojos verdes le daba un aspecto llamativo. Se levanto de su mesa y se acercó a ella

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Musitó en un perfecto ruso.

-Adelante- como negarse…

-Un placer, Dimitri Karamakov- Le tendió la mano.

-Mariah Wong, el placer es mío- Una risa espontanea le adorno el rostro

-Me supuse por tu pinta que no eras de por acá, aunque nunca había visto una china de ojos amarillos- alegó tomando un bocado

-Supongo que soy un poco rara respecto a los demás-

-Eso me gusta- Le vio fijamente- Eso te hace inclusive más hermosa…

No podía creer lo que tenía delante de ella. El chico parecía salido de un catalogo de revista, parecía modelo y estaba hablando nada menos que ella. Si el diablo no la odiaba, mantendría el infierno muy lejos de su estadía en el lugar.

-Así que una BECA…- ya habían terminado de comer- Es gratificante saber que se les dan esa clase de oportunidades a personas de otros lugares del mundo con talento para cocinar.

-Me hizo muy feliz haber podido venir aquí- Confesó con franqueza- Para mí la cocina es como mi santuario. Es donde siento que nadie más puede repetir que lo que disfruto hacer.

-La cocina es un arte-

-Y es por ello que me he enamorado tanto de ella- El chico no paraba de clavarle los enormes ojos encima.

-¿Y dónde vives Mariah?-

-Dime Mao- Se le estaba haciendo tarde para entrar a clases de nuevo- Me quedo con unos amigos que viven en el centro.

-No es tan lejos entonces- Sonrío colocándose de pie- Me alegrará poder invitarte a salir un día de estos. Me pareces una persona interesante y me gusta tu compañía.

-Eso sería genial- Él hablando con palabras que parecían escritas por Shakespeare y ella como toda una vendedora de pescado (sin ofender a los vendedores de pescado).

-Entonces te veré otro día. Quizás mañana el alba permita que tus ojos me vuelvan a deslumbrar- Tomó su mano y la beso- _Dasvidania _(1)

-Hasta entonces- Contesto sonrojada al gesto. Parecía un buen comienzo después de todo.

Así la tarde corrió con normalidad. La parte de nutrición le pareció divertida. Hacía tiempo le tuvo que colocar una dieta a Gary para lograr que adelgazara, engordaba con facilidad y le gustaba comer demasiado. Por ello decidió planificar un régimen de entrenamiento y de comidas que le acelerasen el metabolismo y le ayudaran a bajar de peso.

-¿Puede alguien decirme alguna semilla de propiedades que favorezcan la digestión?- Preguntó el hombre canoso al frente. Nadie contesto

-Las semillas de linaza son un laxante natural- Hablo sin siquiera levantar la mano.

-Buena respuesta señorita Wong- Le felicitó- Así que los demás consulten más a sus libros y a los sistemas que favorezcan la digestión. El deber de un chef es también cuidar el bienestar de los comensales.

-Si señor- Respondieron al unísono.

El profesor Williams era egresado de una de las mejores instituciones de cocina ubicadas en Rusia. Por lo que les había contado, de joven abandonó su país natal, Estados Unidos para estudiar lo que más amaba. Así fue como en su búsqueda de formulas que ayudasen a los consumidores, complementó su carrera como además de Chef nutricionista. Por ello impartía clases a los más jóvenes, desarrollando esa conciencia y respeto por el organismo propio, para evitar estados que lo afectasen como la obesidad o la anorexia.

-Recuerden que los que no aman lo que hacen no triunfaran- Con esa frase finalizó la clase.

El salón de cocina era bastante grande, al entrar la mujer que se hacía llamar Ana Raidenova mandó a que se colocaran el delantal y recogieran su cabello. Asearon sus manos con antibacterial y jabón líquido para después colocarse cada uno frente a una mesa con estufa. La mayoría de los presentes era mujer y los escasos varones que las acompañaban, de naturaleza dudosa.

-Y bien mis pequeños aprendices…- Se acomodo las redondas gafas que mantenía sobre el desviado tabique- Hoy harán un postre para mí. Lo que necesiten pueden encontrarlo en las neveras de la parte de debajo de sus gabinetes. Sea lo que sea que preparen, deben de resolverlo con lo que tienen a la mano.

La mujer era un personaje peculiar, flacucha de manos alargadas y voz nasal. El cabello recogido en un moño dejaba ver el rostro huesudo y poco atractivo ante todos más su carisma era tal que uno terminaba obviando la carencia de gracia en sus facciones.

-¡Sorpréndanme!- Tocó una campana con la mano derecha y todos comenzaron a preparar sus postres.

La china tenía sobre su tabla unas fresas que pretendía rebanar para construir una pequeña tarta de merengue con crema de leche y galletas.

-Es como de pastelería… ¿No te parece?- La mujer salió de la nada como adivinando lo que planeaba hacer.

-Quizás… ¿Le gusta?- Sus ojos se posaron en los oblicuos orbes negros.

-¿Te gusta a ti?- Devolvió con una sonrisa

-No lo sé…- Pensaba en voz alta.

-Entonces estamos bien mal- La chica le miro buscando una respuesta- Un Chef que no sabe que quiere hacer con su trabajo solo busca satisfacer los gustos ajenos. Tu niña rara, tienes cara de ser bastante exótica…

-¿Niña rara?- La ofensa le resultaba el comentario más gracioso del día.

-Sorpréndeme con lo que te gusta hacer de verdad- y se alejo.

Tenía razón. No sentía pena de los dulces tradicionales que preparaba para sus amigos de la tribu en los días de otoño. Así que buscó la harina y el aceite. De la nevera extrajo un pequeño pote de lo que parecía mermelada de cerezas…

-Bueno, un toque original para la receta…-Y continuó el proceso.

En eso estuvo durante aproximadamente una hora y un poco más. Al girarse vio lo que sus compañeros habían hecho, todos parecían dulces de pastelería tal y como había dicho su profesora.

-Supongo que es un buen momento para aclarar que aunque luzcan como postre de vidriera si no sabe bien, me vale madres la presentación- Sabía que lo ultimo había sido un insulto. Tala le había enseñado unos cuantos cada vez que vociferaba en ruso pero no estaba muy clara de que era lo que decía.

Y así fue pasando de uno en uno… trufas, pasteles de manzana, tartaletas de frutas, pastel de chocolate.

-Es más de lo mismo- Se quejaba. Solo felicitó a una de las tantas chicas presentes por un perfecto Tiramisú que le había llenado se saliva la boca.- Y llegamos a donde la niña con cara de gato…-tomó uno de los pequeños postres sobre el plato. Eran pequeños pasteles moldeados a mano con lo que parecía una flor en el relieve.

-¿Y bien?- Estaba nerviosa. La mujer sonrío.

-No tengo idea de que son estas cosas pero están deliciosas…- Se saboreaba- Fiorella- llamó a la chica del tiramisú- Prueba esto y dime si no es una delicia.

La chica se llevo el pastel a la boca sin más y en seguida el rostro se le iluminó.

- Molto divino- Dejo fluir el acento italiano- ¿Cómo se llaman estos pasteles?

-Son pasteles de luna- Naturalmente que era uno de los postres más comunes en china aunque había tenido que modificarlo un poco por no tener semillas de loto.

-Te felicito- Se limpio los labios con un pañuelo- Espero entonces que cocines lo que te gusta y no lo que los demás esperan de ahora en adelante…

-Lo intentare- Siendo franca, no era tan fácil como sonaba. Más si siempre preparaba platos a petición del público en casa de los rusos.

-Bueno hemos culminado la clase de hoy, pequeños batracios (2)- Se deshizo de su delantal- Nos vemos dentro de 2 días. Para entonces quiero que traigan alguna fruta con ustedes… Por favor póngase de acuerdo, no quiero un salón lleno de coloradas manzanas por todos lados.

Y así finalizó la clase más extraña que tomó en su vida. Ella llevaría unos dos pomelos el día correspondiente, le llenaba de incertidumbre que podría estar pasando por la mente de esa mujer. Le agradaba, de cierta manera era tan extraña que parecía más una amiga que una profesora.

Como pensó, el minutero estaba sobre el número tres y el horario ligeramente más adelante del número cuatro. Tal y como los chicos le habían pedido, regresaría a casa para preparar una deliciosa cena mientras aguardaba su regreso evitando que la bestia que habitaba junto a ellos le perturbase. Afuera estaba nublado y un ventarrón frío le golpeó el rostro, el corazón le latió a mil por hora nuevamente y sintió como si fuese asechada por la mirada de quien planea herirte.

-Ya basta Mariah Wong… Estas dejando que esto valla demasiado lejos- Se reclamó así misma golpeándose las mejillas con ambas manos.

-Y te crees aun con el derecho de portar ese apellido- Una voz resonó a sus espaldas. Hablaba en chino, ese acento…

-Lee… - Volteó la cara. Estaba frente a la entrada de la institución. Llevaba un abrigo grueso y estaba más alto y se veía más fuerte que la última vez que lo vio.

-Al menos eres todavía capaz de reconocer mi voz- Se sonrío

-¿Por qué no lo haría?- Los ojos le brillaron mientras le daba la cara al joven moreno.

-Porque las traidoras como tu gustan de huir- Sus palabras eran como flechas. Cada una se clavaba en alguna parte de su cuerpo y no podía detenerlas.

-Basta-

-No me callare. Escucharas todas y cada una de mis palabras…- Se le acercó y sin más le tomo del cabello y lo halo lo más alto que pudo haciéndola gritar-¿Cómo eres capaz de exhibir el rostro delante de otras personas después de lo que hiciste?

-Lee… basta por favor- Suplicaba

-¡Eres una ramera!- Le levantó la voz- Debiste haberte quedado en el lugar al que se te condenó. Alguien como tú no debería siquiera volver a ver la luz del día.

-¡Suéltame!- Le golpeó zafándose del agarre- No tienes derecho de hablarme así…

-¡Tengo ese derecho y muchos más!- Volvió a levantarle la voz- Una basura como tú, solo podría recurrir a esto. Huir de lo que has causado en vez de aceptar tus pecados… ¡PERRA!- le asesto un puñetazo en el rostro.

Ya el lugar estaba rodeado de gente por doquier que observaba la escena sin poder entender.

-Por favor hermano…-

-¡Yo no soy tu hermano!- la levanto solo para volver a golpearla- Vendiste nuestro honor… todas y cada una de las posesiones y reconocimientos de la casa Wong quedaron opacadas debajo de tu asquerosa aventura.

-¿POR QUE LE DEFIENDES?- Los ojos estaban empapados de lagrimas y de varías partes de sus rostro, la sangre empezaba a emerger- Fui yo la que salió perjudicada de todo esto… yo… ¡no tuve la culpa!- Se echó a llorar.

-Claro que la tuviste…- La levanto de nuevo, esta vez por el cuello de la camisa para poder verla directamente a los ojos- Si algo pasa entre un hombre y una mujer, la culpa es de ellas que no supieron decir que no- Un último puñetazo en el estomago que le hizo vomitar- Es por eso que no haces más que correr. Destruiste nuestro honor, la confianza de un pueblo que te veía como a una hermana, cortaste lazos con los que te amaban y de paso… traicionaste a tu prometido.

Todo quedó en silencio por segundos… el chico se arrodillo frente a ella. Sus ojos vidriosos e hinchados no podían dejar de llorar. Los murmullos a cada lado de los oídos perturbaban cada uno de sus pensamientos, le parecía que todos reían y disfrutaban la miseria de aquella que era humillada por una de las personas que más amaba en este mundo.

-No debiste haber nacido…- Y le escupió directamente el rostro- Ojala tengas siquiera el valor de quitarte la vida antes de arruinar más la de los demás.

Sin más que decir, desapareció por la calle como si no le pesase lo que acababa de hacer.

Ella no podía colocarse en pie, lo intentaba y se resbalaba con su propio vómito y la sangre que corría por el piso, pero nadie la ayudó. Todos miraban desde lejos con la expectativa de que quizás el otro volvería a matarla a golpes o que un príncipe vendría en su rescate, más no era así. Ella no era princesa y el no era un asesino. Había conseguido lo que quería… quitarle las ganas de vivir. Llegaría a casa y se atragantaría con pastilla para dormir, o subiría al sexto piso para lanzarse del balcón más alto. Tal vez lo mejor sería arrojarse contra un carro y acabar con todo, pero no quería causarle problemas a alguien a quien pudiesen acusar de "Homicidio Accidental". Se limpió con el antebrazo los labios y colocándose de píe comenzó a caminar pausadamente. El aire cada vez más frío le dejaba adentrarse en lo que pronto sería un manto nocturno lleno de estrellas que probablemente no vería.

Todos los ojos que se le clavaban encima eran por lastima o asco. De su cuerpo emanaba el olor de sangre seca con jugos gástricos disueltos. Su cara lucia espantosa y sus ropas estaban sucias.

-_Now it seems I'm fading_

_All my dreams are not worth saving_

_I've done my share of waiting_

_And I've still got nowhere else to go-_

Tarareó en el camino. Las lágrimas corrían por su cara como si con ellas pudiese dibujar un camino por el cual escapar.

Llegó al edificio y subió las escaleras con lentitud. No quería avanzar con rapidez a la cita concretada con el señor calvo con problemas alimenticios que viajaba con su vieja amiga la guadaña.

-E incluso en estos momentos mantengo este sentido del humor tan malo…- Se dijo abriendo la puerta con su llave- Pero pronto esta locura acabara.

Del cuarto frente al baño no provenían sonidos. Quizás el ruso estuviese dormido o ni siquiera estaba ahí.

-Debo de cambiarme- Se ordenó a sí misma.

La ropa blanca le daría un toque demasiado dramático a la escena, además de que la camisa era muy bonita. Después de lavarla podían donarla a alguna institución de caridad para que alguna linda chica la usase. Se quedó descalza y en ropa interior delante del espejo. Los cabellos sueltos le cubrían parte del rostro y del torso desnudo, había crecido bastante en los últimos años. El abdomen plano, las piernas delgadas… el vientre y los muslos cubiertos de cicatrices de heridas que se sabía habían sido profundas. Los ojos ya no tenían brillo, los golpes que le habían propinado bordeaban su epidermis de manchas moradas y rojas. La sangre aun brotaba de uno que otro rasguño… pero ya no le importaba. Se puso un pescador de lana y una camisa que utilizaba para dormir. De dentro de sus gavetas extrajo una hojilla de las que se utilizaban en las puntas de los bisturíes.

-Y todo termina aquí…- Salió del cuarto y entro al baño trancando la puerta con el pasador- y ahora.

Y si hubiese tenido más opciones, si tan solo hubiese llovido o nevado ese día pudiese haber recolectado los copos de nieve dentro de la botella que llenaba con agua para no tener que salir del cuarto. Abrió la puerta como temerario, su terapia de golpes y de ejercitación para sí mismo le traía cansado y francamente agotado pero lo hacía sentir seguro. El exterior solo le traía el pensar que podría volver a perder ese control que lograba sobre sí para caer en ese desierto compuesto de polvillo blanco cuyos oasis le hacían olvidar la realidad. En el reproductor dejo corriendo un CD, la banda que tocaba parecía tener una canción para cada momento de su vida pero esa en especial le recordaba a sí mismo en ese momento.

-No quiero que el idiota de Spencer vuelva a llorar- Se dijo con seguridad girando la perilla y saliendo al pasillo.

Algo parecía diferente. El aire tenía un ligero olor a sangre y a putrefacción que le resultó extraña.

-Ah de ser mi cuerpo jugando bromas de nuevo…- suspiró y caminó con los pies descalzos hacía la nevera. Más sin embargo, al pasar por la sala pisó algo resbaloso y húmedo- Pero que demo… -Al levantar el pie…- ¿Sangre?

Se asustó. Corrió entonces por el lugar lo más rápido que pudo y entró al cuarto de los chicos gritando.

-¡BRYAN!... ¡SPENCER!- no hubo respuesta. Entró al baño de esa recamara a ver si alguno estaba dentro, pero nada.

Salió entonces al pasillo y dirigió la mirada hacia el final. La puerta del cuarto de la chica estaba entre abierta. Sin preguntar entró al sitio pero no había nadie, solo ropas en el suelo y un pantalón manchado con algunas gotas de sangre… ¿Dónde podía estar?, el sonido de la ducha interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Mariah… - Tocó la puerta… no hubo respuesta.

Intentó girar la perilla pero no pudo abrir. El agua se detuvo.

-¡Mariah!... – Levantó un poco más la voz

-Súbele el volumen a tu reproductor Tala…- Pidió con la voz ronca. -Yo también amo esa canción.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, se sintió como si no pudiese negarse a la petición de la chica. Fue hasta el cuarto y no solo le subió el volumen sino que la colocó desde el principio.

-Es la primera vez que me haces un favor…- Alegó desde el baño en voz alta.-Te lo agradeceré por siempre…

-¿Qué haces ahí dentro?- preguntó secamente.

-Lo que todos siempre quisieron que hiciera… ¿no te parece un poco absurdo dejarse llevar por la corriente a estas alturas de mi vida?- le comentó con la voz llorosa

-Cuando no se sabe que es lo que queremos es natural que nos dejemos guiar por los demás…- No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Por eso te drogas?- Comentó sin ningún tipo de recatos.

-¡Ese no es tu maldito problema!- Levantó la voz molesto- No te metas en mis asuntos. Ocúpate de los tuyos si realmente te importan.

- Es lo que hago…- sonrío para sí misma- Aun así, me pareció agradable sostener una conversación contigo antes de morir, aunque el resultado sea siempre el mismo… que al final me odies.

-¿Morir?- repitió divertido- No bromees con esas cosas y sal de ahí- giraba la perilla pero esta no abría.

-Siempre me gusto la voz de Adam y su constante _Never too late_- Comenzó a llorar- ¡Pero para mí si se hizo demasiado tarde!

-Abre la puerta- Pidió de manera autoritaria.

Solo silencio.

_So I wait for you to_

_Take me all the way_

-No estoy jugando niña gato… -Golpeaba la madera con ambas manos pero no recibía respuesta- Abre de una vez con un demonio.

-No me gusta ver como las luces de las cosas se apagan porque me recuerdan a mis propios ojos…- Decía lentamente, como si se le estuviese acabando la energía.

_Push me under_

_Pull me father_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Estaba tan molesto

-¿Por qué te drogas?- Volvió a preguntar.

-No tengo porque contestar- Bufó. Aun estando así, no dejaba el orgullo de lado.

_Now it seems you're leaving_

_But we've only just begun_

_And you've still got nowhere else to go_

_So I wait for you to_

-Take me all the way… Take me all the way- Cantó desde la bañera en donde la sangre teñía la poco agua en la que estaba sumergida.

-¡Abre de una buena vez!- Golpeó con fuerza.

-Te drogas porque simplemente quieres huir- Aclaró- Porque tu corazón fue tan herido que hasta el hielo se derritió. Te ahogas en falsa felicidad así como yo bailo al compas de la vida que los otros quieren para mí.

_And I've been waiting so long_

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y abre la puerta!- Comenzó a desesperarse…

-Admítelo…- Casi se ahogó al decirlo. Le comenzaba a faltar el aire.

-¿Crees acaso que no soy capaz de amar?, ¿De deprimirme?- Seguía golpeando –Si te mueres estaré triste

_Push me under_

_Pull me father_

_Take me all the way_

-Tú no me quieres… sonreirás- Dijo llorando… le quedaba poco, lo sentía.

-¡NO SOY UN CYBORG!- le gritó- Soy un ser humano que sufre y llora al igual que todos los demás. No me juzgues diferente tan solo porque mi vida no fue la que siempre desee…-

-Lo sé- Contesto con voz ahogada.

-Abre de una vez

-Me gustan tus ojos… - Fue lo último que dijo.

_So I wait for you to_

_Take me all the way_

-¡Mariah!... ¡MARIAH!- Comenzó a golpear la puerta con puños, pies, codos. ¿De qué árbol venia esa madera?

El chico corrió a la cocina buscando algo que pudiese ayudarle a tumbar la división entre él y la chica. Para entonces se hallo con una hachuela dándole golpes a la cerradura mientras que los otros dos rusos entraban alegres por la puerta principal.

-¿Qué se supone que haces Tala?- Bryan estaba llegando a la conclusión de que su amigo no tenía sanación.

-¡Tengo que tumbar esta maldita cosa!- Soltó el pesado instrumento y comenzó a golpearla cada vez más fuerte con los puños.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntaba Spencer preocupado. No veía a la chica por ningún lado.

-¡NO CIERRES LOS OJOS O TE GOLPEARE!- Le gritó desde afuera mientras seguía golpeando- ¡Ayúdenme!, la estúpida esa esta aquí adentro y si no abrimos será demasiado tarde.

No había ni tiempo para pedir explicaciones ni mucho menos para darlas. Los tres estaban pateando la puerta, golpeándola con fuerza y no parecía colapsar… el menor estaba tan desesperado que parecía no cansarse.

-Esto no puede ser posible… -El de cabello plateado jadeaba cansado- ¡MAO!... por favor NO TE RINDAS- s ojos...tan.

e comenty de la botella que llenava

-¡Ya basta!- El rubio se detuvo- Denme un permiso- Ambos menores se apartaron y el más grande comenzó a embestir la puerta. La cerradura por fin pareció ceder. Una patada del pelirrojo bastó para abrir el lugar y fue él el primero en entrar y vislumbrar la escena.

La bañera estaba llena al menos hasta la mitad del líquido espeso y carmesí, el ambiente tenía un aroma profundo a muerte. El cuerpo inconsciente y pálido reposaba con los cabellos dispersos sobre el agua y la cara amoratada en varios sitos apoyada en uno de los costados de la gran tina. Las manos sumergidas… fue eso lo que Tala sacó en seguida al entrar. Tenía dos cortadas diagonales y profundas en las muñecas de las que no dejaba de brotar sangre.

-Vamos… - le palmeaba la cara- No debes de dormirte.

-Mao… -le acariciaba el rostro mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban- Abre los ojos, vamos… yo se que tu puedes.

-Denme un permiso- Hablo el mayor con el entrecejo fruncido- Saquémosla de aquí.

Unos torniquetes en ambas muñecas hacían que el fluido del líquido carmesí fuese mucho más despacio pero eso no bastaba…

-Necesita sangre- Decía Spencer mientras intentaba mantener los ojos de la chica abiertos- Llamemos una ambulancia y que ellos se encarguen.

-No llegaran a tiempo…- Aclaró Tala que aparecía en la sala después de ir a su cuarto a ponerse ropa.

-¡No seas pesimista!- Reclamó Spencer.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo preciosa… ya vendrán. No te duermas- Bryan le acariciaba el cabello.

-Me importa medio lo que estés pensando Spencer- Se acercó a la muchacha con un enorme cobertor en donde la envolvía- Pero planeó hacer esto a mi manera.

-¿Qué ha…- No pudo culminar. El pelirrojo tomo a la pálida chica en los brazos y salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡TALA!- Era tarde. El otro ya estaba camino al hospital y ellos se habían quedado como si fuesen de piedra parados en el sitió.

Para el pelirrojo que andaba por las calles atestadas de gente con una chica de cuyas manos brotaba más y más sangre cada vez, el salvarle la vida a ella era lo más cercano a salvarse a sí mismo.

* * *

(1) Expresión rusa para decir "Hasta luego" o "Chao"

(2) Se aplica al animal de piel desnuda y sangre fría... xD Así nos dice nuestra profe de historia!

* * *

**Lo que pasa es que la rata esta borracha... esta borracha, esta borracha (8) xD**

**La verdad estaba un poco bajo los efectos del alcohol ._. Mucho Ron en mi sistema.**

**Cuéntenme****... ¿Se esperaban esto? jujuju la verdad es que si estaba premeditado el suceso, no como el de Tala que salio de la nada.**

**Ya saben mis fuentes de inspiración =D Recibo mentadas de madre y corazones de chocolate si me dejan comentarios... que además me hacen mejor persona!**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer! Un beso enorme! :3**

_Att: _


	7. Capitulo 6: Calidez involuntaria

**Priv'et :D (La rata cree que es así como se dice hola en Ruso) xD pero mi no sabe, no confío mucho en internet jajaja!**

**¿Como han estado mis lectores? Yo bastante bien c: gracias a las ratas que están en alguna parte y siempre me cuidan. juju Tardé un poco pero lo prometido es deuda =D así que aquí esta el nuevo capi. Antes, quería montar los dos primeros que pasaron por edición para adquirir un carácter más serio y adecuado en esta historia. u_u Me disculpo si alguno tuvo un inconveniente al ver que la historia se publicaba sin tener un capi que continuara al anterior, siento el descontento.**

**:D Además me gustaria agradecer a: **nessi 98, Alexa Hiwatari, Kazukime, Validia, Toaneo07 version 2.0, Alekey Phantomhive **y a** Kiray Himawari! **:3 gracias por incentivar mi arte y pasar por acá a leer mis locuras 3 y a todos los que se toman su tiempito para leer :3 Gracias! Esto es para ustedes!**

**Aclaración: **Los personajes aquí plasmados pertecen a su autor Aoki Takao al igual que Beyblade! :3 A mi solo me deben este melodrama juju!

* * *

Capitulo 6: Calidez involuntaria

Una presión detrás de la cabeza, fue eso lo que sintió cuando con lentitud comenzó a abrir los orbes dorados. Los pequeños rayos de un sol escaso bajo el cielo nublado le señalaron el amanecer de un nuevo día. A su lado izquierdo localizo la presencia de una vía en la arteria por la cual se le suministraba suero y sangre de las bolsas que colgaban del paral quirúrgico. En uno de sus dedos, un captador de pulso y un palpitar que lucía bastante débil. Se sentía fatal, estaba mareada y el mundo parecía haber perdido color, de seguro a causa de la falta de sangre pero entonces... ¿eso quería decir que alguien la había salvado? No recordaba mucho, solo el hecho de estar dentro de la bañera llorando y gritándole frases a un pelirrojo desesperado detrás de la puerta con cerrojo. Entonces había sido él, no tenía otra explicación pero no podía asegurarlo puesto que su falta de conciencia a duras penas le dejaba pensar.

-Así que despertaste- la voz provino del lado derecho de la camilla. Giró la cabeza, realmente no pudo percatarse de su presencia hasta que el chico pronuncio tales palabras.

Como cosa curiosa, el mundo carecía de color pero al pelirrojo parecía sobrarle. Sus cabellos se veían incluso más rojizos de lo acostumbrado y la mirada zafiro, oscura y afilada brillaba como piedras preciosas reprochando la conducta de una forma extraña. Estaba despeinado, las ojeras bastante visibles obviamente le hicieron entender que no pudo dormir y además, la ropa descombinada y desgastada no le favorecía mucho.

-Buenos días Tala- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió

-¿Buenos?- Chasqueó la lengua- No puedo ver que tienen de buenos la verdad.

-Lo lamento- Ciertamente no tenía razones para negar el argumento.

-Pero por cortesía, Buenos días… ¿Dormiste bien?- Ironizó.

-No lo recuerdo…-

-Esa respuesta no tiene sentido- Se levantó de la silla molesto- Estuviste quejándote toda la noche por lo que no creo que hayas descansado mucho.

-Me duele un poco… la verdad, me duele bastante la cabeza. Es como si tuviese un vacio en la nuca- Y colocó la mano en el sitio mencionado.

-Es a causa de la falta de sangre- Se acercó al paral y chequeo el suero- Después de esta transfusión el médico dirá si puedes irte o falta algo más.

-Gracias Tala- Sonrió con sinceridad mientras una lagrima comenzaba a emerger de uno de sus ojos.

-No me agradezcas nada- Tomó asiento nuevamente- No hago esto por ti- Su voz cortó el viento- Los chicos se deprimirán como un par de idiotas si a ti te sucede algo.

Recordó entonces un poco lo que había sucedido antes de terminar inconsciente. El ruso gritaba desde el otro lado cosas como…

_¿Crees acaso que no soy capaz de amar?, ¿De deprimirme? _

_Si te mueres estaré triste_

_¡NO SOY UN CYBORG!_

_¡NO CIERRES LOS OJOS O TE GOLPEARE!_

Ahora, verlo actuar de esa manera tan fría y desinteresada de su realidad le resultaba confuso.

-No pudieron venir- Interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Está bien- Le miró- No tiene caso que malgasten su tiempo con una loca que tiene las muñecas perforadas.

El chico suspiró.

-Aunque concuerdo con eso, no están aquí porque el andar saltando de un lado a otro toda la noche con el cuerpo de una chica medio muerta de hospital en hospital, es agitador. Y ellos debían trabajar.- Buscó un paquete de chicle de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a mascar uno de ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- O hablaba demasiado rápido o su razonamiento estaba cada vez más lento.

-Que no todos los hospitales acepan el ingreso de suicidas- Le clavó la fría mirada encima.

-Claro…- se miró las muñecas. Estaban vendadas y de una de ellas sobresalía un hilito negro proveniente de la sutura.

-Bryan te dejo dicho que te esperara con una enorme cena si te recuperas pronto- Sonrió cínicamente- No es más infantil porque tiene 24 años. Si no estaría perdido.

-Me agrada su forma de ser- La mirada perdida en la ventana frente a la camilla- Es dulce y siempre está pendiente de mí. Le gusta que me sienta bien.

-Una verdadera decepción para NeoBorg- Acotó quitándose la bufanda del cuello- Su frivolidad y cálculo se han ido al demonio. El único que parece seguir maldito soy yo.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?- Se detuvo a mirarlo. En el cuello, distinguió varias cicatrices y moretones. La más resaltante de estas, una que cruzaba la garganta de lado a lado.

-Supongo que este jodido mundo se ha deshecho de otro hijo de puta y ve nacer a un buen ciudadano. Tómalo como quieras- Siempre tan sutil.

Se detuvo también a observar sus manos. Aunque no muy visibles, había marcas por todos lados. Pequeñas, medianas y sin mencionar los nudillos rotos y las heridas recientes. Su cara sin duda si lucía mejor que el día anterior, aunque mantenía los moretones y las cortadas, ya no estaba hinchada.

-Y tú eres uno de los pocos que se conserva para hacerlo un lugar peor… ¿no?

Pensó que se ofendería por el comentario pero él solo se rió.

-Desde que tengo memoria, solo he servido para empeorar las cosas- Se levantó palpando uno de sus bolsillos- Pretendo continuar con mi papel hasta que la tierra se abra para mí.

-Es extraño conversar contigo- Tragó en seco.

-No tienes porque acostumbrarte…- Caminó hacia la puerta- Pasé toda la noche en silencio viéndote dormir sin siquiera un poco de música con que distraerme. Necesitaba hablar.- Abrió la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- Se exalto.

-Necesito un cigarro. Regreso en un rato- Y desapareció.

Así el lugar volvió a estar en silencio. La chica miró a su alrededor intentando distraerse con algo que fuese atractivo pero el cuarto era absolutamente insípido. ¿A dónde había ido a parar?, gracias a sus conductas impulsivas le había arruinado la noche a los rusos. Aun sin quererlo, le tenía respeto al menor, más después de ver que aunque no le agradaba, había pasado la noche junto a ella para evitar que algo le pasase. Los otros debían de estar molestos… quizás Bryan no tanto, pero él era caso aparte.

"_No me juzgues diferente tan solo porque mi vida no fue la que siempre desee"_

El recuerdo apareció en su mente como un Flashback. Las cicatrices en su cuerpo daban por sentado que su infancia no fue ninguna laguna de recuerdos cálidos o llenos de amor. Recordaba a esos chicos en aquella ocasión, en el primer campeonato donde los Bladebreakers se habían coronado campeones. El Bryan que le hablaba cada mañana con dulzura e interés, no tenia parecido alguno con el chico que mandó a Ray al hospital. Tampoco el grandulón amable que la trataba como una hermana parecía ser aquel mamotreto insensible de mirada gélida. En cambio el pelirrojo se había vuelto más frío, no era el chico al que Garland había derrotado en BEGA hacía unos 8 años atrás, no era el que pidió a Tyson que detuviese esa locura fuera como fuera. Algo estaba oculto debajo de esas cicatrices.

Pero… ¿Quién era ella para querer entender aquello?, la depresión se había hecho dueña de su corazón dejándose así derrotar por las palabras de Lee. A comparación del pelirrojo, ella seguro que no tenía la mitad de la fuerza para soportar los golpes de la vida. Pero viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, el chico no la había dejado a pesar de la circunstancia sola en el hospital, tampoco había dejado de intentar hacerla reaccionar cuando estaba dentro de la bañera llena de sangre, por lo que su lograda y presumida malignidad solo parecía parte de un escudo para alejar el mundo de su espacio personal.

"_El pasa por la vida de muchos pero pocos pasan por la de él"_

-Puede que el hielo no sea tan resistente como parece…- Susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Aun sumergida en sus pensamientos, el doctor tocó a la puerta y apareció detrás de esta, secundado por una enfermera y el ruso que traía mejor cara… un milagro de la nicotina quizás. Tanto el hombre como la mujer le miraron bastante indiferentes, con palabras cortas y concisas para saber cómo se sentía, lo cual resultaba gracioso puesto que jamás había estado tan incómoda en su vida hasta aquel día. Luego de que le curasen las heridas y le dieran un récipe con algunas medicinas, el médico intercambió unas palabras con el joven manteniendo el ceño fruncido. La enfermera acomodó la cama de la joven sin mirarla mucho y después de eso, desaparecieron del lugar. El silenció regresó a la estancia secundado de las miradas fugaces que le mandaba la chica… tenía un signo de interrogación imperceptible tatuado en la cabeza.

-Podrás irte después de ducharte- Contestó con fastidio.

-Ese hombre me veía como con… asco- Bajó la cabeza.

-Quien sabe que ha de haber visto para que reaccione de esa manera- Andaba indiferente.

-¡Tala!- Levantó la voz.

-¿Por qué demonios levantas la voz?- Se volteo a mirarla- Esto es un hospital- Pero ella le veía con los ojos cristalizados -¿Qué sucede?

-¿Quién me quitó la ropa?- No fue sino hasta ese momento que cayó en cuenta de que portaba uno de esos trajes de hospital hechos de papel.

-¿Ahora andas decorosa y tienes pudor?- Esa lengua afilada… podía llegar a detestarla de verdad.

-¡Contéstame!- Se abrazó a sí misma.

-El médico y la enfermera- ¿Que le pasaba a esa chica? ¿Estaba loca o qué?- Deja de levantar la voz o nos echaran antes de tiempo.

Pero el silencio de la habitación cambió. Ahora este iba acompañado de sollozos provenientes de la garganta de la chica con cara de gato. La cara se la tapaba con ambas manos como intentando ocultar el hecho de que estaba llorando aunque bajito, utilizando bastante de su capacidad pulmonar.

-¡Detente de una buena vez!- Se levantó de golpe tomándole los hombros para zarandearla- No puedes pasarte la vida lamentando las cosas como una imbécil.

-Tenía que haber muerto…- Susurró levantando la vista con una mirada de rabia en los ojos- ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS TUVISTE QUE SALVARME?

El impacto de una cachetada volando su cara hacia un costado le cerró la boca. Más silencio.

-Deberías callarte por dos segundos y mover tu patética y asquerosa humanidad lejos de aquí- La soltó y se puso de pie- Eso sí, acaba contigo en un lugar donde aquellos dos no puedan detenerte, así no les arruinaras la vida también.

No dijo más nada. El tiempo, como si fuese compuesto de suspiros, transitó por entre sus lentas respiraciones y silencios. Poco a poco las nubes se fueron disipando y dejaron ver el enorme cielo pintando de azul, aun así, sus ojos hinchados de los cuales todavía emergían lágrimas, poco agradecían la majestuosidad del día. Sabía que la actitud que estaba tomando no era la correcta pero tenía tantas ganas de gritar, de llorar, de decir que la frustración y el dolor la estaban matando tanto que cometía errores constantes delante del chico de hielo. Viéndolo ahí sentado, con una revista en la mano… estaba tranquilo.

-En el mueble de allá hay ropa. Dúchate y vístete para marcharnos- Ordenó luego de señalar con la mirada el sitió correspondiente.

Se levantó e hizo lo que el mayor le había ordenado. No tenía ganas de discutir y mucho menos de pelear. El agua de la ducha se tiño de rojo al hacer contacto con su piel. Había aun muchos sitios en los que la sangre seca formaba pequeñas costras que se removían al contacto con el líquido. El movimiento de las manos se le tornaba sumamente difícil pero no imposible. Algo había dicho el médico de no presentar daño en los tendones y ligamentos, lo cual era realmente un milagro considerando la profundidad de las heridas. Estregó contra su cuerpo la panela de jabón inoloro que le fue colocada como obsequio en el hospital. Su cabello lo lavo con el mismo jabón de la forma en que pudo y al salir se colocó la ropa que el pelirrojo le había dado. Era nueva, barata pero nueva.

-La cuenta del hospital…- Iba a decir algo estúpido, por suerte el otro la silenció.

-Ya esta cancelada. Camina ahora que necesitas descansar- Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para comenzar a andar con dirección al pasillo, entonces vio que la otra se movía sumamente lento y trastrabillaba de vez en cuando.- Ven aquí- Se agacho y le señalo la espalda.

-No hay problema- Desvió la mirada. Aun le ardía la mejilla por el bofetón y estaba molesta.

-Escúchame niña malcriada- Ni siquiera la miró- No dormí en toda la noche y ya son las 11 de la mañana. Son 14 cuadras de aquí al apartamento. No tengo dinero y por ende no puedo pagar un taxi. Así que sube y deja de comportarte como si conservases un poco de tu maldito orgullo y déjame llegar a casa.

-¿Como se supone que me cargaras 14 cuadras sin desfallecer?- Pregunta estúpida obviando la dureza del gesto.

-¿Lo hice anoche no?- Se sonrío- ¡Sube y cállate de una vez!

No le quedó de otra. La espalda delgada pero fuerte del ruso le sirvió de apoyo cuando este se colocó de pie nuevamente para comenzar a andar.

-Sujétate bien- Ordenó con la voz seca.

-Está bien- Totalmente inexpresiva.

Y aun no entendía como el chico seguía caminando sin agotarse. Ella estaba demasiado cansada por la pérdida de sangre y los golpes pero él, llevaban 5 cuadras sumamente largas caminando y tan solo tenía una brillante gota de sudor corriéndole por las sienes. Los brazos que le sujetaban las piernas eran fuertes, parecían estar hechos de yeso. Abría dicho de barro pero obviamente el color de piel de Tala dejaba en claro que eso no era posible, y aunque no le gustase aceptarlo, del chico despedía un olor natural parecido al de los lirios, lo que no le incomodaba además de que se sentía segura estando con él, aunque no fuese a demostrárselo.

Alrededor de 45 min después de salir, llegaron al apartamento. Subieron por las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta, el pelirrojo bajó a la chica. Por unos segundo se quedo estática delante de esta como intentando entender que debía hacer.

-Entremos- Dijo sacando la llave de un bolsillo y girando la cerradura.

El lugar estaba frío, nunca lo había sentido tan solo como hasta ese día. Bryan emergió del pasillo con un semblante apagado que solo se distorsionó al visualizar la imagen de la chica frente a él. Una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios y se acercó abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho. Aquella reacción no se la hubiese esperado incluso si todo el pueblo ruso hubiese cantado alrededor le la plaza roja mientras bailaban escribiendo la predicción.

-Me alegro de que estés bien- Cuanta sinceridad.

-Gracias Bryan- Se separó y le clavó la mirada dorada encima- Estaré mejor después que descanse.

-Claro- Le tomó el brazo para que se apoyara en él, ignorando por completo la presencia del otro que solo los miraba con indiferencia- Vamos, no te agotes.

-No lo hare- Sonrío alzando la mirada para toparse con la del rubio mayor. ¿En qué momento había llegado al sitio? – Spencer…

-Está mejor, solo debe reponer energías- Le dijo el de cabello plateado.

-Así es Spen…- no pudo terminar la frase. En el estar resonó el eco de la piel chocando contra otra piel fuertemente. El sonido de los huesos que se estrellan delicadamente sobre las suaves mejillas.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa Spencer!- Bryan se acercó al mayor tomándolo del cuello de la camisa pero sintió una mano que le halo hacia atrás con mucha fuerza- ¡Suéltame Tala!

-¡Cálmate!- El pelirrojo le levanto la voz.

-¿¡Por que diablos la tuvo que golpear!- Se estaba alterando y lo hubiese hecho más si no fuese porque sintió el roce de una mano contra la suya.

-Haz silencio Bryan… Por favor- Clamó en voz baja. El otro se retiró a un lado dejándola colocarse frente al más alto- Lo siento tanto… - Comenzó a llorar.- Creíste en mi y todo lo que pude fue darte esto- Levantó los grandes ojos afrontando la mirada del otro- ¡Un gesto de cobardía!, preferí huir de la realidad antes de enfrentar los vacios de mi corazón…

-Mao…- Susurró el otro junto a ella.

-¡No te culpo si me odias!- Las lagrimas cayeron directamente al suelo –Me iré lejos antes de que puedas darte cuenta de que desaparecí.

Eso fue todo, el mayor la tomo con rapidez y la estrechó entre sus brazos, dejando correr un par de lágrimas a cada lado en silencio. Ella lo apretaba con fuerza, con toda la fuerza con la que no había abrazado al otro chico. Para ella, Spencer era en una especie de confidente, un hermano mayor que le resguardaba las espaldas y que le tenía la suficiente confianza como para contarle parte de su pasado.

-Y no solo me parecen ridículas esta clase de escenas sino que además no he dormido nada… - Todos giraron sus miradas hacia Tala, se habían olvidado de su presencia- Así que yo me voy. No se pongan muy sentimentales, no tengo ganas de vomitar hoy.

-Y con eso se acaba tu monologo de maldad, ¿supongo? - El rubio sonrío separándose de la chica.

-¿Esperas acaso más de mí?- Contestó al gesto de la misma forma desprendiéndose de la bufanda.

-Jamás lo haría- Lo vio caminar por el pasillo hasta escuchar la puerta del cuarto cerrarse.

-No puedo entender qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza- Bryan se sentó en uno de los muebles de la sala.

-Sus lagunas mentales son de hielo…- Acotó la chica sin poner mucha atención en sus palabras.

Los otros dos intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos y después de ello, el mayor dirigió a la chica a su recamara. Entraron lentamente y la otra se percató de que ya la ropa no estaba regada por el suelo. Su cama, con las cobijas extendidas y lista para acogerla lucía mucho más cómoda de lo que recordaba. El mundo en general, era diferente. Las cosas presentaban más detalles, los sonidos mejor fabricados le causaban curiosidad… quizás era a eso lo que le llamaban regresar a la vida después de la muerte.

-Intenta dormir- La cubrió con la manta.

-No tengo sueño…- Sus cabellos caían a lo largo de la almohada. Sentía que el cuello no podía soportar el peso de su cabeza y que en cualquier momento, este se quebraría.

-¿Quieres que me quede un rato más contigo?- Le acarició la mejilla que antes hubo de golpear.

-Si por favor… -

Intercambiaron primero palabras cortas seguidas de frase poco relevantes. La chica no deseaba tocar el tema de la noche anterior, cosa que el mayor notó desde el primer momento. Por ello comenzaron a discutir desde las razones por las cuales el mundo iba en decadencia hasta el porqué los renacuajos perdían la cola al convertirse en sapos. Aquella calidez, esa sensación le hacía recordar lo que significaba tener un hogar y un sitio al cual pertenecer.

-Gracias por lo de anoche.- Desvió un poco la conversación, pero tenía la necesidad de agradecer el hecho de estar viva y más después de aquellos bofetones.

-Podía haber hecho más…- Siendo sincero consigo mismo. Se sentía un cobarde y un inútil después de ver su actuación en el espectáculo de la noche anterior.

-Estuviste ahí… eso es lo que importa- Le sonrió- Sino pudieron quedarse en el hospital luego de que llegaron, eso ya es otra cosa.

-Mariah…-

-Debieron cansarse después de correr tanto- Sonaba afligida.

-Pequeña…- Apenado bajó la mirada- No quiero que tomes a mal mis palabras, por favor- La chica se tensó- Nosotros si llegamos a verte al hospital… pero no fuimos quienes anduvieron de un lado a otro buscando un sitió en el que quisieran atenderte.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Las manos se apretaron fuertemente alrededor del cobertor.

-Errar es humano…- No quería justificarse, solo quería decir lo que pensaba.- Se que debí de ser más activo y reaccionar en el momento pero, me quede en estado de shock y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta Tala ya te llevaba en los brazos a mitad de la escalera camino al hospital.

-¿En los brazos…?- Todo tenía sentido.

-No pidió ayuda- Tragó- Andaba de un lado a otro y medio desesperado nos llamó del hospital para que fuésemos a verte. Pero Tala lo hizo todo… Desde intentar tumbar la puerta que les separaba hasta traerte hasta acá a pesar de su mala actitud.

-El me mintió- Los ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

-Prefiere darnos el merito a conservarlo para sí porque a según, todo en él está mal- Que palabras tan reales y pesadas.- Ese idiota no quiere terminar de darse cuenta de que tiene un corazón más grande y noble que el de muchos otros.

La otra le miraba con el rostro cubiertos de facciones interpretadas con gestos dudosos de naturaleza desconocida.

-Tiene miedo de que alguien pueda lastimar y apagar la poca luz que queda en él, esa llama que tu pequeña tontería de anoche logró avivar.- Le acarició la cabeza.

-Quizás solo necesita dejar de temer…-

-O a alguien que de verdad le haga entender lo mucho que vale- Un largo suspiro salió de su boca- Ustedes dos son un caso perdido de baja autoestima. No se quieren ni se respetan… por eso pelean tanto.

-No oses decir que me parezco a la pesadilla pelirroja- Se rió por lo bajo. Buen sobrenombre.

-Yo creo que al menos un poco… se parecen.-

La chica le golpeó con la mano cerrada, suavecito claro esta porque carecía de fuerza. Ya no lloraba, estaba riendo con tanta sinceridad que sintió el corazón irrigar parte de las mejillas colorándolas un poco. Fuera del cuarto, detrás de la puerta Bryan escuchaba su risa con una expresión de serenidad, sabía que él no podría prestar el mismo confort y entendimiento que su amigo. A pesar del tiempo, le faltaba mucho camino para comprender parte de los sentimientos humanos, aun más si ese humano era una chica.

El día transcurrió entre películas, comida y pequeñas siestas a lo largo de la tarde. En todo el tiempo que llevaba desde su llegada, el pelirrojo no había salido de su cuarto. A veces ella se levantaba y colocaba la oreja sobre la puerta tratando de escuchar algún sonido pero era inútil, realmente debía de estar agotado recuperando el sueño perdido. Ya cuando se hizo muy tarde, mandó a los chicos a dormir y se acostó sin resultado alguno. El sueño de la tarde le había dado largas a sus horas de descanso nocturnas y no tenía nada más que hacer. Entonces sintió la perilla girar y a través de la puerta entre junta, visualizo a un chico despeinado de ojos zafiro aparecer en el pasillo.

-¡Tala!- Le llamó.

-¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?-Contestó de mala gana bostezando.

-¿Podrías venir por favor?- Aquello sonaba más como una imploración que una petición. No dijo nada, solo entró al cuarto y la miró con fastidio.

-¿No molestaste suficiente en la mañana?- Se estregó los ojos. Aun lucía cansado.- ¿Tienes hambre?

-No.- Respondió de inmediato.-No es eso, solo me gustaría decirte algo.

-Muero de curiosidad…- Se sentó. No podía ser siquiera un poquito más cálido.

-Cuidado y me mojas la cama, pedazo de hielo ambulante- Hizo un puchero involuntario a lo que el otro contestó.

-No tengo debilidad por esa clase de caras extrañas, así que habla.- Una sonrisita se le asomo al rostro.

-Gracias por todo lo de ayer.- Ella sonreía por primera vez con sinceridad y alegría en el gesto.-Tambien por la cachetada, creo que me la merecía.

-Deberías darle las gracias a los chicos, yo no hice nada- Ni siquiera la estaba mirando.

-Ya lo hice- Él volteó a verla- Pero faltabas tú. Gracias por permanecer al lado de una chica estúpida medio muerta, y aun así traerla de vuelta a casa aunque fuese con una mala actitud.

-Siempre lo es, así como estupidez. Parece incurable- Se sonrío cerrando los ojos. El chico tenía bonitos dientes.

-Yo… fui muy egoísta- Se pasó un cabello detrás de la oreja.- No tenía derecho a hacerles pasar por un mal rato tan solo por un ataque depresivo.

-Mantén en mente entonces ese _Never too late_ que olvidaste- Su expresión se tornó sería.

Juntando sus manos en su regazo y tomando un poco de aire, cantó por lo bajo.

-_Even if I say__… __It'll be alright_- El aire se le cortó pero antes de poder continuar…

-_Still I hear you say__… __You want to end your life_- Le clavó la mirada oscura encima. Parecían dardos de hielo, no hirientes sino más bien interrogantes.

-_Now and again we try, to just stay alive… _Nunca es demasiado tarde- Contestó clavando los enormes ojos felinos en los del chico. Este se puso de pie y abrió la puerta- ¿A dónde vas?

-Me levante para comer algo. Luego volveré a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo- La misma actitud fría.

-Lo hare. Duerme bien- No le contesto nada. Solo desapareció del sitio.

Y es que aunque quisiera intentarlo, el permanecer junto a esa chica le ponía nervioso no porque le inquietase la presencia de una mujer sino porque le hacía recordar con cada una de sus cosas lo bello que se sentía el ser amado por alguien. En ese momento de su vida, no había ni espacio ni tiempo para restablecer relaciones humanas con alguien que no fuese alguno de sus compañeros de vida, tampoco cabía la posibilidad de algún acercamiento peligroso que involucrara alguna clase de sentimientos o relaciones estúpidas que solo acabarían en mentiras y falsedades una vez que se diesen cuenta de que el otro no era lo que esperaba. No es que no tuviese un poco de optimismo, era solo que la vida, como buena maestra le había enseñado que el creer en otro ser humano vivo solo podía acabar en una intoxicación elevada a la enésima potencia de ineficiencia cerebral, guiada por la voz de un estúpido que dictaba tus acciones. NeoBorg dejo bien impreso en cicatrices y recuerdos que en esta vida, solo sobrevive el más fuerte.

-Quizás un poco de pan y queso…- Se dijo a si mismo abriendo la nevera.

No le gustaba llevarse el crédito de cosas que consideraba vanas en su vida. La vida de aquella chica no podía importarle menos, pero la había salvado. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo en su cabeza?, tenía que encontrar un trabajo pronto y ocupar la mente en algo que no tuviese que ver con pasar demasiado tiempo encerrado.

-Un vaso de Cola nunca puede faltar.- Amaba la Coca-cola casi tanto como los días nevados. Era deliciosa.

Y así como pensaba que quizás la loca del cuarto del final tenía una historia complicada, también conservaba en la mente la voz que lloraba diciendo que no le gustaba ver como la luz de sus ojos se extinguía. Las manos suaves que sujetaban la suya aquel día en que perdió el control. La cara de terror cuando le hablo en el pasillo pidiendo que se alejara. Todo en ella le parecía interesante solamente por el hecho de tener el valor de afrontarlo sin temerle o buscando la manera de cobrarse los comentarios que solía hacer por lo que parecía simple inercia. ¡Maldita sea!, estaba perdiendo tiempo pensando estupideces.

Entró al cuarto por su libro y prefirió acomodarse en uno de los poofs de la sala buscando aire fresco, su cueva estaba fastidiándolo ya. Antes de volver al sitió se asomó a la puerta entrejunta dejando así ver el cuerpo de la chica dormida, parecía estar tranquila. El tiempo transcurrió en calma y sin novedad, un cigarro, un trago de cola y las páginas del libro que pasaba lentamente. Se estaba tornando cada vez más interesante pero algo le perturbó. Un sonido, un quejido proveniente del pasillo le hizo ponerse en pie y buscar el origen, llegando así al cuarto de la felina que se volcaba de un lado a otro entre pequeños gritos y palabras inentendibles. Se acercó entonces a su lado tratando de ver que podía hacer para ayudarla pero de repente esta se sentó en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos y el rostro cubierto de perladas gotas de sudor.

-Tala…-Su voz era baja. Tenía el rostro prácticamente frente al del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Su expresión no era en lo absoluto descifrable.

No hubo más palabras. El gesto a continuación dejo sin creatividad a cualquier enanillo de la maldad que habitase en la cabeza de borgoña que tenía el ruso. La chica le envolvía el cuello con los brazos mientras su cabeza había quedado contra su pecho. Lo estaba abrazando mientras las lágrimas emergían de sus ojos bordando sus mejillas. El otro, sin palabras, no tenía la menor idea de que sería lo más correcto pero…

-No me dejes sola Tala… no tu.- Su aliento le golpeaba el pecho.- No me abandones.

Alguien le estaba suplicando que no le dejase sola. Un ser humano que no era ninguno de los que le conocían bien le estaba dando a entender que valoraba su existencia. Aun así, su corazón no aceleró sus latidos en lo más mínimo, mas su mano se coloco sobre la cabeza acariciando sus cabellos de arriba abajo mientras que el otro brazo la apretaba más contra sí. Ella pareció dejar de respirar y cayó en cuenta de que aquello no era un sueño, estaba cometiendo la estupidez de abrazar a Ivanov aun si las consecuencias resultaban fatales, pero él le estaba correspondiendo. El universo ruso estaba tomando un rumbo inesperado.

-No…- Susurró apretándola más- No lo hare.

Y fue allí cuando al cerrar sus ojos, el tiempo se detuvo. Aquel pedazo de aisberg desprendido de algún glacial en un lugar lejano tenía el pecho más cálido contra el que alguna ves hubiese apoyado su cabeza. Que bien se sentía aquello. Era como esa caricia en el estomago cuando sientes el sabor de un chocolate muy dulce o de un pastelillo de crema muy esponjoso.

Aun en sus brazos, el sueño le invadió nuevamente y se quedo dormida profundamente. Él la deposito sobre la cama y la arropó acomodándose a los pies de esta. En ese entonces no podía entender que era aquello que estaba sintiendo… de seguro ni el mismísimo diablo le podía dar una respuesta. Pero algo era seguro, aquello no podía ser bueno.

* * *

**A esto llamo yo... Escribir mientras en tu casa ven el Miss Universo!**

**o_o Y yo de lo más inspirada y todos mentando madre cuando Venezuela no clasificó D: ! Wa xD Me da igual la verdad, aunque Vanessa se ha ganado mi respeto. **

**e_e Hablemos de cosas importantes... xD! ¿Que les ha parecido? Todo salió como por inercia. En mi cabeza ya casi finalizo la historia D: ojala fuese así de rápida para plasmarla en físico pero ahora que he iniciado clases nuevamente :) Esperare no atrasarme tanto. **

**Saben que realmente, no se porque coloco un Bryan tan dócil. Pienso que es quizás porque estoy tan acostumbrada a verlo violento que me gustaría que los años le ayudasen a madurar un poco 6_6 ... ¿Sera? **

**Espero sus críticas y comentarios :D Saben que me hacen mejor como persona y como escritora. Así que ya saben *^* Comenten!**

**Su ratita los quiere! Gracias por leer c: ! Un abrazo grandote a todos! :3 **

**Att: **


	8. Capitulo 7: Mocaccino con crema

**Bonsoir! :3 Criaturas hermosas, ¿como han estado?**

**La ratita Venezolana manda desde este pedacito de tierra olvidado por el mundo, un abrazo gigante deseándoles a todos una feliz navidad y un feliz año 2012 por todo lo alto :D! Sonrían mucho, miren que eso trae cosas buenas. :) ¿Como han estado todos? u_u lamento este retraso tan extenso en la actualización pero les juro que entre la universidad y el trabajo no me queda ni un poquito de tiempo para estos proyectos. :D Pero después de mucho, les traigo este capi que da inicio a una etapa en la historia con un carácter más romántico y menos dramático (e_e no puedo evitarlo, veía muchas novelas de chiquita) jajajaja! **

**Quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón roedor a **Kiray Himawari (:3 que también soporta mis arranques de locura por el twitter), Kazukime, Alexa Hiwatari, Nessi 98, Hecate6277 y a Vanee15**, realmente gracias a todas por su apoyo! Y a todos mis lectores anónimos también :) ustedes me hacen ser mejor en esto. Sin más, por favor disfruten! **

**Aclaración: **Ni Tala ni Beyblade me pertenecen, *-* Yo le hubiese obligado a usar un gorrito y barba para que repartiera los regalos de navidad aquí en mi casa.

* * *

Capitulo 7: Mocaccino con crema.

Aquello no habría de extrañarle, después de todo, su vida estaba llena de misterio y cosas sin sentido desde su llegada a aquel lugar. Estaba empezando a pensar que era víctima de un realismo mágico acentuado en el cuento de algún joven con mucho tiempo libre decidido a utilizarla de protagonista. No era que aquello le molestase, al contrario, tendría fama de la buena pero al menos le hubiese gustado que a él jovenzuelo no le diera por borrar la memoria del pelirrojo tarado con quien compartía el apartamento.

Alrededor de una semana había transcurrido desde el "incidente" que sin "querer" hubiese ocasionado. Por más que intentaba sonreír delante de los dos mayores cada vez que le dirigían alguna mirada interrogativa, no hallaba donde insertar la cabeza cuando alguno le estaba curando las heridas y vendando las muñecas. Aquella vergüenza no la perdería aunque pasasen mil años o se mudase muy lejos. Sabía que las lágrimas ocasionadas sin ninguna razón justificada, reflejaban que en aquel casi mes de convivencia le habían tomado cariño, un cariño traicionado por su afán de llamar la atención como si todavía fuese una niña de 5 años.

-¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Bryan apareciendo desde atrás- Si no quieres no vayas hoy tampoco- Le sonrío agarrando una cucharilla para tomar un poco de la salsa que la chica estaba preparando.- ¡Esto sabe delicioso!

-Ya basta Bryan- Gruño el rubio desde la puerta de la cocina- No es conveniente que pierdas más clases si estas apenas comenzando.

-Lo sé Spen- Le mostro los dientes con una mueca agraciada.- No le hago mucho caso a lo que dice Bryan, solo estaba hundida en mis pensamientos.

-Ya veo- Se acercó ayudando a colocar el contenido de algunas otras ollas dentro de los recipientes que utilizaban para llevar el almuerzo.- Sales temprano hoy ¿no es así?.

-A las 3- Volteó a mirarlo.

-Bien, es que necesito que hagas algo por nosotros- Saco otro envase de la parte más alta de uno de los estantes.

-¿Pedirás doble ración?- Inquirió el de cabello plateado haciendo un mohín.- ¡Yo también quiero!

-No seas estúpido- Le azotó una palmada en la parte trasera de la cabeza.- Es para Tala.

-Ahora que lo dices- Movió un tanto la salsa con el cucharón antes de servir- No lo he visto.

-Debe estar durmiendo todavía- El menor se sentó girando la mirada hacia otra parte.

-No es así. Hoy empezó en un nuevo empleo pero ha salido muy temprano y ni siquiera ha desayunado.- Selló los envases- A este paso, se gastará todo el sueldo en comida y no dejará nada para los gastos en casa.

-Ya veo…- Analizó la situación para concluir- Tu… ¿Quieres que le lleve la comida a tempano de hielo?- Eso no estaba bien.

-¿Algún problema?- Ella… ¿Con miedo?, no tenía sentido.

- No, para nada.- Contestó rápidamente quitándose el delantal y saliendo del lugar para terminar de arreglarse.- Me parece algo de lo más entretenido y arriesgado intentar que coma lo que he preparado.

-Sin que intente congelarte- Acotó riendo Bryan que también salía de la cocina.

-Oh vamos, has hecho cosas peores en la vida. Además, se lo debes- Y ahí iba la entrada de bala directa al centro del cerebro. Lo que más detestaba era no poder negar el hecho de que aquello era cierto.

No dijo más nada. Entró a su cuarto para cambiar de pijama por unos pantalones de lana color azabache, unas botas de cuero rojizo portadoras de un lazo a un costado. Ese día no estaba tan frío como los pasados, así que se colocó una blusa manga tres cuartos de líneas horizontales negras con un abrigo rojo que le llegaba poco más debajo de las caderas y que enmarcaba su cintura. Decidió cubrir sus manos con guantes negros que llegaban al inició del brazo, así también ocultarían las cortadas que aun cicatrizaban y su cabello rosa lo adornó con un cinto negro. Estaba lista para salir del sitio pero aun así sentía como si llevase su corazón con ambas manos intentando resguardarlo. No le gustaba la sensación que le causaba aquella incertidumbre, tampoco el frío que le rozaba el cuello, así que tomó la bufanda negra del escaparate y salió del sitio.

-Necesito que me digas con puntualidad donde debo ir- Dijo apareciendo por el pasillo viendo como los otros dos la esperaban sentados en la sala.

-Es fácil- Se acercó el mayor con una sonrisa- Te he dibujado un mapa a partir de la Catedral (1).

-Vale, entonces yo me ocupo de llevarle la comida cuando salga de clases.- Suspiró tomando el papel que le tendía el otro depositándolo en el bolsillo del abrigo.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- Bryan preguntó colocándose de pie y estirándose.- Te queda lindo ese conjunto.

-Gracias- Un sonrojo apareció ligeramente sobre sus mejillas. Siempre buscaba la manera de halagarla.

-Vayamos de una vez. Estamos hablando demasiadas tonterías.

El mayor abrió la puerta y fue el primero en salir seguido de los otros dos. El camino se les hizo un poco largo debido al silencio. Ella no pronunciaba palabra alguna y parecía más ocupada intentando entender como un pie se anteponía a otro para que pudiese avanzar paso por paso. El viento le rozaba la cara y movía sus cabellos constantemente pero a ella no le interesaba percatarse de ello, ese vacío que guardaba en el pecho, nada lo llenaba. Ni siquiera la presencia de aquellos individuos que siempre estaban a su lado, nada podía hacerle encontrar el sentido a sus pies uno delante de otro caminando por el helado suelo.

Llegado el momento de despedirse, dio un beso en la mejilla de cada uno y continuó su camino. Al llegar, levanto la mirada a la fachada rocosa que días atrás hubiese sido testigo del azote psicológico del que había sido presa a manos de Lee. Como por inercia subió uno a uno los peldaños aún congelados de la entrada, el corazón le latía tan rápido que podía asegurar que en cualquier momento se le saldría por la boca. No se ocupó mucho en intentar destacar por entre las personas que pasaban de un lado a otro, pero sus ojos hacían todo el trabajo por ella, y murmullos de…

"_Es ella, no me puedo equivocar."_

"_Esa es a la chica a la que le dieron la paliza el otro día frente a la escuela"_

"_Es bonita pero capaz y se merecía todo lo que le hicieron."_

"_¡Escuché que es una zorra!" _

¡No quería saber más! Corrió en dirección de las oficinas administrativas y pidió hablar con el rector de la institución. Al decir su nombre, el hombre no lo pensó dos veces y le pidió a la secretaria que la dejase pasar. Frente a ella, la fría oficina decorada de muebles antiguos y una cortina de seda rosa en la ventana, le dejo vislumbrar a un viejecillo redondo por donde se viera, carente de cabello pero poseedor de una enorme barba y un fino bigote. Sostenía con las manos una pipa de madera barnizada de la que salía bastante humo, siendo esta una de las imágenes más irreales que hubiese visto en su vida.

-Buenos días señorita Wong- Le sonrío el señor.

-Espero que también sean buenos para usted señor- Le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Ansiaba conocerte desde que mi querido amigo Dickenson me habló de ti- Confesó devolviendo el gesto.- Me ha dicho que tu talento es algo nato, además de que eres una chica muy linda.

-Yo diría que mi talento lo he desarrollado a base de trabajo y me halagan sus palabras- El hombre le señaló una silla para que tomará asiento.- Gracias.

-Y es así como debe ser. Todo lo bueno que tenemos debemos que trabajar para perfeccionarlo.- Sacó una caja de una gaveta y abriéndola le ofreció- Son bombones hechos por mí, ¿Quieres uno?

-De nuevo gracias señor, se ven deliciosos- Tomó uno y sonrió de lado. ¿De donde había salido ese tipo?

-Pero supongo que no vienes a hablar de eso conmigo.- Concluyó soltando un suspiro.- Tengo entendido que faltaste toda la semana anterior a clases y también el día de ayer. ¿Sucede algo?

-De hecho, era eso lo que le venía a platicar.- Extrajo de su bolsillo una constancia que Spencer había obtenido en el hospital sin necesidad de especificar lo acontecido.- Tuve algunos problemas de salud en días pasados.

-Me supongo que algo tiene que ver con cierto incidente ocurrido a las afueras de la institución- ¡Demonios!, eso no era bueno.

-Lamento eso.- Se disculpó con pena.

-No hay porque. Dickenson me ha llamado explicándome que quizás cierto percance podría ocurrirte, lamentablemente me ha dado la información muy tarde. Al parecer, ese chico que dices que es tu hermano se ha vuelto problemático.

-Lee no es mi hermano.- Bajó la cabeza intentando contener las lagrimas.- Él mismo lo ha dicho y yo le tomo la palabra.

-Lo lamento.

-No hay de que señor.- Se levantó del asiento y le dirigió una reverencia.- Si me disculpa, creo que llegare tarde a clases. ¿Necesita aclarar alguna otra cosa?

-No por el momento.- Contesto animado tendiéndole la caja de chocolates una vez más- Llévate uno para el camino. Me complacerá tenerte de vuelta por acá para hablar un poco.

-Será un placer.- Tomó un bom bom envuelto en papel brillante color azul zafiro.- Y de nuevo gracias por la comprensión.

Así acabó por salir del sitió guardando en sus bolsillos ambos chocolates, no le provocaba nada de dulce aquella mañana. Lentamente antes de llegar al aula, se colocó delante de la cartelera para leer un papel que anunciaba que en la tarde no habría clases a causa de la fumigación del edificio, eso solo significaba que llegaría mucho más temprano a comer con su "amigo" el pedazo de hielo ambulante. En definitiva, el escritor de la historia de su vida no le quería pero ni un poquitico.

-Basta de tonterías.- Y entró al aula.

Puede que uno que otro profesor le mirasen de reojo con mala cara, creyendo que no prestaba un mínimo de atención, cosa que no era del todo incierta porque su cabeza estaba haciendo un espectacular recorrido por los orígenes del mundo y la invención de la pizza pero la verdad no podía fijar su mirada en un solo punto sin querer echarse a llorar. Tenía que superar lo que le estaba haciendo daño, lo sabia pero como costaba.

De vez en cuando se detenía a anotar pequeñas frases en el cuaderno. Cosas como _"No te rindas por nada del mundo jamás" _que gustaba de resaltar con color bermellón y uno que otros rayitos hechos a bolígrafo. Pequeños dibujos descuadrados y con poca coherencia que reflejaban platos de comida que en algún momento había visualizado en los libros de cocina de alguna de las bibliotecas visitadas en años pasados. De vez en cuando el ponerles caras graciosas o expresiones dulces a los postres agrios le sacaba una sonrisa mientras intentaba anotar siquiera algo de importancia que dictaba el profesor. La verdad era, que estaba ahí por no quedarse encerrada en casa.

-Con que a la chica de ojos brillantes le gusta ver el cielo…- Una vos tras de sí la sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba apoyada en una de las columnas del pasillo viendo a través del tragaluz ubicado sobre el patio central.

-Eres tu- Sonrío- Dimitri…. ¿No?

-Me siento halagado de que recuerdes mi nombre.- Se posó al lado suyo elevando la mirada.- ¿Qué ves?

-No lo sé- Confesó haciendo que el chico se volteara a verla.- Me gusta el tono grisáceo del cielo nublado. Aunque suene tonto, me da paz.

-¿Tonto?- Se rió- Me parece una confesión inocente y dulce de tu parte Mao.

-¿Dulce yo?- La mirada la dirigió a las nubes.- Soy más como un Pie de limón o de mora pero sin crema.

-No lo creo- Aseguró pensando un poco- ¿Qué tal un Tiramisu?, no es ni agrio ni dulce.

-Deberé de preparar uno entonces muy acido para que se parezca a mi.- Intentaba sonar cruel pero eso al chico solo le causaba gracia.

-Mao, tus ojos se iluminan cuando hablas- Le gustaba verlos.

-Eso no es cierto- Otra vez la había hecho sonrojar.

-¿Como lo sabes si no te estás viendo?- Se acerco a ella y se le colocó al frente.

-Me conozco y sé que no soy tan fascinante como te parezco- Dijo con los ojos clavados en los de él.

-Eres más que eso- Cerró los suyos y al abrirlos se acerco de golpe y le colocó un beso en las rosadas mejillas.- Pero no te quieres dar cuenta- Le susurró al oído.

Aquello estaba mal. No quería episodios de ese tipo para olvidar lo miserable que se estaba tornando su vida así que era mejor salir de ahí.

-Creo que… debo irme.- Tomó sus cosas del suelo y comenzó a andar por el pasillo a toda prisa.

-¡¿Te veré mañana?- Le gritó el chico de ojos claros.

-¡Quizás!- Alcanzó a contestar desapareciendo del lugar.

Aquel sujeto no podía ser de este mundo. Aparecía así de la nada para decirle cosas bonitas y ahora estampándole un beso en el rostro. Le pareció que todo aquello había sido un tanto imprudente además de atrevido de su parte pero le resultaba tan atractivo y agradable que no reparó en perder el tiempo molestándose con él.

Las clases habían finalizado para ella a golpe de la 1 del mediodía. Estaba nevando un poco y maldijo recordando una de las palabras que el pelirrojo utilizaba cuando estaba enfadado, el no haber llevado algún gorro consigo. Sentía la cabeza tan helada como si se hubiese comido toda una fábrica de mantecados. Así que caminó lo más rápido posible hacia la Catedral para abrir el mapa que Spen le había dado en la mañana. Sus ilustraciones y flechas estaban más torcidas que las líneas que hacían los ebrios al caminar pero como pudo, intentó interpretar aquel intento de guía del tesoro que guardaba como secreto, una pronunciada melena roja hacia el cielo que vociferaba gélidas palabras cada vez que encontraba oportunidad.

Aquel tramo de la ciudad se encontraba lleno de casas pintorescas parecidas a las de los libros de cuentos. Se preguntó entonces que clase de trabajo podría estar haciendo el ruso. Quizás era empleado domestico de alguna familia, niñero, plomero, cerrajero. Sabía que cocinero estaba fuera de sus posibilidades puesto que tenía fama de ser terrible en el oficio… sería entonces acaso ¿que se daba a la tarea de hacer "visitas" a señoras de familia? ¿Sería eso? ¡Qué horrible!, aquello era en verdad algo vil e inescrupuloso. Le estaba dando demasiada cabida a su retorcida imaginación, era mejor encontrar la dichosa puerta señalada con el número 108.

Y se detuvo frente a ella. Cinco finos peldaños eran los que le separaban antes de poder abrirla. De madera brillante, aunque la mitad superior, excluyendo los bordes que lo enmarcaban estaba cubierta por un vidrio traslucido. Los números en algún metal brillante se alzaban frente a esta llamativa entrada que a los costados de la casa levantaba pequeños pinos que daban un agradable olor. Subió lentamente y buscó un timbre, pero en su lugar encontró un cartel que dictaba:

_Inversiones Petrov_

En una fuente clásica sobre líneas doradas, por supuesto en un claro ruso. Entró entonces sonando involuntariamente una campanita en la parte superior de la puerta y ahí lo vio. Detrás de un mostrador de madera como a cinco metros de ella, el chico parecía ocupado reparando un reloj con unos instrumentos extraños mientras que un señor aguardaba observando la precisión con la que el muchacho ejercía el oficio. No dijo nada y tan solo se le quedó viendo, nunca antes había observado esa mirada en sus ojos.

-Está listo señor- Respondió con cortesía pero sin dirigir ningún tipo de sonrisa.- Si ya canceló puede retirarse.

-Ya lo he hecho muchacho- El hombre si le miró con calidez y una sonrisa.-Excelente trabajo. Volveré después con algunos otros artículos que necesitan reparación.

-Con gusto le atenderé- Una media sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, no era propio de él hacerlo pero era su deber con los clientes.

-¿Puedo ayudarla señorita?- La voz la hizo dar un brinco nervioso girando la cabeza y observando la presencia de un viejecillo de barba y bigote con los cabellos alborotados ya totalmente blancos. Los ojos azules estaban enmarcados por grandes espejuelos de metal negro y su expresión dócil logró tranquilizarla.

-Buenas tardes señor- Pudo decir al fin después de tomar aire.

-Lamento haberla asustado. Lucía usted distraída.- Y tenía toda la razón. Se le había quedado mirando totalmente embobada al pelirrojo de enfrente.

-La que debe disculparse soy yo. Tenía la cabeza en otra parte- Sonrió nerviosa.

-Hasta luego amigo Petrov- Se despidió el hombre del reloj.- Volveré en algunos días con más ocupaciones para ustedes.

-Aquí estaremos- Y le estrechó la mano antes de que el sujeto terminase de salir del sitio.-Entonces dígame, ¿buscaba usted algo en especial?

-La verdad…- No tenía idea de porque le costaba tanto ajustar las palabras en sus labios.

-¡Mariah!- El de ojos azules se exaltó desde el mostrador y levantó una tapa a un costado para poder salir.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Era extraño pero no parecía molesto.

-¿Es tu novia hijo?, es muy linda.- Aclaró el anciano sonriéndole a ambos.

-¡No señor!- Aclaró la chica sonrojada. Sabía desde un principio que supondrían eso. El chico solo giró la cabeza, molesto chasqueó la lengua.

-Es solo una conocida Sr. Petrov- ¿Conocida? Hermoso, realmente hermoso.

-En ese caso- El viejecillo le extendió la mano tomando la suya con cariño- Vladimir Petrov para servirle. Es un placer.

-Mariah Wong señor.- Aquel hombre le inspiraba tranquilidad.- El placer es mío.

-¿A qué has venido?- Interrogó el joven sacándose el delantal blanco que portaba sobre la ropa de trabajo.- Seguro el imbécil de Spencer te ha dicho donde encontrarme.

-Me pidió que te trajera el almuerzo.- Contesto frunciendo el ceño y clavándole los ojos.

Tenía que admitir que el uniforme le quedaba bien. Los zapatos de charol en los pies, el pantalón de tela fina color oscuro en combinación con el pequeño chaleco que se posaba sobre la camisa de vestir blanca manga larga. Extrañamente el conjunto estaba en armonía con sus ojos porque la monocromía los hacía resaltar conjuntamente con su cabello. Seguro empezarían a llegar muchas clientas cuando se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

-No tenías que hacerlo.- Colgó lo que se acababa de quitar sobre el perchero que se alzaba a un costado de la entrada. No se había percatado de el al llegar.

-Pero ya lo traje, así que más te vale que lo comas.- El otro soltó un gruñido.

-Bueno jóvenes, siento que estoy de más en esto.- Contesto el viejo con una risilla.- Es tu hora de descanso Yuri, aprovéchala y come con calma. Hay un café a una calle de acá- Señalo con una mano apuntando hacia el lado derecho.

-Perdone el inconveniente.- Señalo un poco sonrojado. Aquello no era una actitud profesional.- Estaré de vuelta en media hora.

-Aquí te esperare.- Le tendió un abrigo de lana grueso color negro. Luego desvió la mirada hacia la chica en cuestión.- Espero tenerla por acá nuevamente señorita Wong. Me ha sido de mucho agrado su presencia.

-Intentare venir nuevamente Sr. Petrov- Hablaba tan bonito aquel hombre.

-Vámonos entonces.- Abrió la puerta saliendo el primero, dejando a la chica haciéndole una reverencia al mayor para luego correr tras él.

Se colocó a su lado lanzándole una mirada llena de brillo juntó a una pequeña sonrisa. No entendía muy bien porque lo hacía pero estaba sintiendo que debía desde tiempo atrás. Él no le prestó mucha atención y de la chaqueta sacó un cigarrillo que encendió con la flama que intentaba mantener viva entre una de sus manos. El aire soplaba en dirección desfavorable e hizo que todo el humo que expulsaba se fuese a colar justo en la cara de la chica, causándole una tos momentánea.

-Mejor ponte de este lado.- Le colocó una mano en el hombro indicándole cambiar de dirección al mismo tiempo que él se movía.- Aquí no te pegara el humo.

-Gracias Tala.- Ese era su nombre ¿no?

-No hay de qué. No quiero que enfermes y el culpable sea yo.- Siempre tan adorable y carismático.

Pero algo era cierto, minutos antes ese hombre le había llamado Yuri…

_Yuri_

Recordó el segundo día de convivencia al extremo con esos tres. La mujer causante de tal conmoción y la escena teatral había gritado el mismo nombre en voz alta. Desde siempre todos los que le rodeaban, incluso en los campeonatos le llamaban Tala. ¿Por qué sería?, se moría de ganas de lanzarle la pregunta sin ningún tipo de recato aunque conociendo el carácter del personaje, se las arreglaría para mostrarle los colmillos como un lobo mientras lanzaba algo de lo más acido. Dejó escapar un suspiro que permitió entrever algo de aire helado saliendo de sus labios, la temperatura estaba disminuyendo.

-Es aquí.- Se detuvo el pelirrojo arrojando el cigarrillo al suelo para apagarlo con la suela del zapato.

-Es muy lindo.- Aquello le fascino. Era un café clásico de grandes ventanales que dejaban ver el interior adornado con mesitas circulares cubiertas de manteles floreados y estampados. Todo de madera con florecillas blancas que sobresalían de las jardineras en los muros. No creía que su primera ves en un lugar así fuese en una compañía tan agradable, acentuando la penúltima palabra.

-¿Te vas a quedar toda la tarde de pie con esa cara de idiota o planeas entrar?- Bufó con unos cuantos pasos más adelante que ella.

-Ya voy, iceberg con patas.- Contestó corriendo con expresión de fastidio.

Tomaron una de las mesas junto a la ventana y el encargado dejo un par de cartillas sobre la mesa. Ambos ojeaban todo en el más profundo silencio.

-¿No planeas hablar en toda tarde?- Se quejó ella colocando los codos sobre la mesa.

-Eso es de mala educación- Señaló clavándole los ojos en el par de huesos sobre los que estaba apoyada- Estamos comiendo fuera, compórtate.- No sonaba molesto ni nada, más bien portaba cierto aire deferente en lo que decía.

-Lo que usted diga mi buen señor.- Acomodó su posición señalando con sarcasmo.- Es de muy mala educación no mirar a la persona que le está hablando… Señor.

-Eres una molestia.- No quería hablar. No tenía nada de qué hablar y mucho menos deseaba tocar el tema de aquella noche en la que una respuesta sin sentido había escapado de sus labios.

-Lo sé.- Sonrío.- Soy una chiquilla molesta, fastidiosa, incomoda, habladora, imprudente e insoportable…- Contó con los dedos cada una de sus "cualidades" bajo la mirada atónita de los ojos azules.- pero, soy la chiquilla que te trajo el almuerzo y que quiere un Mocaccino con crema.

-Claro.- Suspiró- ¿Podrás entonces siquiera asegurar que tu comida tiene buen sabor?, al estofado del domingo le faltaba sal.- Soltó una risita mal intencionada.

-No tengo culpa de que tus papilas gustativas estén tan dañadas como tú.- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Dicen que las cosas se parecen a sus dueños. Como tu estofado que carece tanto de sazón como tú de sabor…- ¿Qué había sido aquello?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Estaba empezando a emerger una llama asesina en su estomago.

-Pongámoslo de esta manera.- Cerró la carta y se dispuso a observarla cruzando una pierna y apoyando su brazo en el espaldar de la silla.- Si fueses un platillo, nadie te comería. ¿Horosho? (2)- Sonrió para sí mismo con una expresión triunfal.

-¡Eres un imbécil Ivanov!- Tomo un trozo de pan del que estaba sobre la mesa y se lo aventó en el rostro disparándoselo justo entre los ojos.

-¡¿Estás loca?- Se quejó llevándose la mano a la frente.-

-Y tú estas podrido por dentro. ¡No sé cómo te soportas!- El enfado subió a sus mejillas sonrojándolas.

-Quédate con la porquería que traes en ese envase. Comeré en otro sitio.- Se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse sin siquiera voltear a mirarla. Entonces sintió un peso en la espalda y después una presión en el cuello.- ¡Suéltame!- Vociferó intentando soltarse del agarre.

-¡Te comerás lo que prepare pedazo de pelirrojo egoísta!- Y apretó lo más que pudo antes de darse cuenta de que todos los presentes tenían la mirada puesta en ellos.

Y el resultado… Ambos regresando en dirección de la casa 108 sin haber probado bocado y con una suspensión de por vida a entrar juntos al sitio. Quizás habían propinado un castigo demasiado severo ya que después de gritar unas cuantas maldiciones, la chica lo había soltado y caído sobre la mesa derramando el agua de un florero sobre su cabeza y partiendo un par de platos. Eso sin mencionar que cuando el camarero se dispuso a reclamar, el pelirrojo le había tomado del cuello de la camisa aclarando que se irían de ese lugar, descrito por él como "El excremento obtenido a partir de la mala digestión de algunos cuentos para retrasados mentales"… No, aquel castigo era más que suficiente, quizás poco para el insulto.

-Y esta fue la cereza que decoro mi primer día en el trabajo. Gracias señorita inteligencia, haz el favor y vuelve a casa.- Señalo el pelirrojo de muy mal humor que ya se estaba cambiando sin haber podido comer.

-Pero aún no has probado bocado.- Ninguna discusión pudo tener lugar antes. Tenía que comportarse como una persona civilizada.

-Lo hare cuando llegue. Saldré de acá a las 5.- Ya estaba listo para empezar de nuevo con el quehacer.- Informa al par de idiotas si te preguntan.

-Está bien.- Susurró agotada. No tenía caso intentar nada, siempre acababan peleando por cualquier tontería.- ¿Y el Sr. Petrov?

-Ha de estar en la parte trasera buscando alguna cosa…- Contesto por inercia para después soltar de mala gana.- Ya lárgate. Tengo que trabajar.

Se giro sobre los talones tirando la puerta tras de sí. Ella no pudo ver su expresión porque bajaba los peldaños guiada por la rabia pero en los labios del ruso se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible, producto del disfrute que le provocaba hacerla enfadar. Y es que ¿Cómo lo evitaba? Si cada vez que lo conseguía, las mejillas de la chica se hinchaban de forma involuntaria adquiriendo un tono rosado mientras se carcomía el cerebro intentando contrarrestar el insulto. Y él era tan buen actor que sin importar las veces que se ocupara de mentir acerca de lo fea que le parecía, ella siempre lo creía. No admitiría que dentro de todo, su compañía le ayudaba a recordar en los momentos donde pensaba que todas las causas estaban perdidas, que la humanidad por muy contaminada que se hallase, no se encontraba del todo podrida.

Ella no quería volver a casa. No tenía amigos y conocía a muy pocas personas pero de seguro que dar una vuelta por la ciudad le daría un par de ideas o al menos distraería su cabeza que no dejaba de andar como una montaña rusa fuera de control. Así lo hizo, la catedral de San Basilio que se alzaba imponente por sobre su cabeza con ella de pie en la plaza roja, le hacía sentir que bajo aquella sombra que se proyectaba podría encontrar cualquier respuesta mientras que las nubes grisáceas solo le daban una connotación más poética al paisaje. Entró nuevamente a aquel monumento, días atrás Spen y Bryan le habían dado un recorrido por algunos sitios incluyendo ese, ahora aprovecharía su tiempo y también se adentraría al Museo Estatal de Historia que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí. La tarde entonces transcurrió con ella vagando en recuerdos ajenos, memorias que retornaban al mirar cada pieza expuesta en aquel sitio, pasados que no le pertenecían.

Después de mucho, consiguió entenderlo. Aquellas peleas nunca eran premeditadas ni tampoco mal intencionadas, mucho menos discutía con el pelirrojo porque le desagradara ni el contestaba con intenciones de atacar y herir de muerte, solamente era su manera de mantenerla distraída de las cosas horrendas en las que solía pensar cuando se encontraba a solas. El carácter orgulloso he intimidante no daba cabida a cierto tipo de tratos, ni con ella ni con nadie. Quizás nunca ninguna persona se había detenido a intentar ver que estaba más allá de la piedra helada que decía ocupaba el lado izquierdo de su pecho, por miedo a lastimarse a sí mismas. No supo cuando llego a los escalones de la entrada de aquella casa con un mocaccino caliente en las manos heladas, el frío era insoportable. El reloj le indicó que faltaban 15 minutos todavía antes que el chico pudiese salir. Se sentó y sin querer llenó su nariz de crema chantillí, tontería que la hizo reír. A veces era demasiado torpe.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el chico saliendo del lugar con el mismo abrigo de antes acompañado de una bufanda de lana gruesa.- Pescarás un resfriado idiota.

-Yo, solo quería disculparme.- Le dijo poniéndose de pie y asomando una sonrisa.- No debí haberme comportado de esa manera.

-No creo que sea algo que tus instintos te permitan evitar.- Le dedicó una mirada observando cómo temblaba ligeramente.

-Soy una tonta ¿sabes?- Un estornudo salió de su boca.- Pero igual quiero que regresemos juntos a casa. Vamos.- Se aproximó tomándole una mano para hacerlo avanzar.

-Ven aquí.- La acercó desprendiéndose del abrigo y colocándoselo encima.- Te has resfriado ya. ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir solo con una prenda como esa?, no estás acostumbrada a este clima.

-Era una bonita combinación.- Afirmó como si se tratase de una niña pequeña.

-Las combinaciones bonitas no salvaron el trasero de los Nazis en la segunda guerra mundial ¡tarada!- Bufó acomodándose su propia bufanda.- Vámonos antes de que sea yo quien se congele.- Ella alzó el abrigo que era lo bastante grande y le intento cubrir parte del hombro.- ¿Qué intentas?

-Compartir el abrigo contigo.- Se acercó más a él y le cubrió una buena parte de la espalda. Era una fortuna que la contextura de ambos fuese tan delgada.

-A veces se te ocurren cosas útiles…- Admitió empezando a caminar, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a condensar el calor junto al de ella.- Solo a veces.

-Lo sé. Tú a veces no eres tan frío… como ahora.- Estaban muy cerca y podía sentir como de su torso el calor emanado la inundaba a ella también.- Pero solo a veces.

-Tonta.- Culminó sonriendo y aligerando más el paso antes de que comenzara a nevar de nuevo.

* * *

(1) La catedral de San Basilio es un templo ortodoxo ubicado en la plaza roja de Moscú. Es uno de los principales atractivos turísticos de la ciudad.

(2) Palabra rusa que se utiliza para decir "bien"

* * *

**Este es el resultado de leer 10 veces la misma cosa para poder pulirlo lo mejor posible (y siento que aun le faltan cositas), pero no iba a hacerlos esperar más.**

**Siento que este capi es como una fase de transición entre la relación inicial que tenían estos dos y como se ha ido modificando. xD Esto no quiere decir que dejaran de discutir, pero las cosas empezaran a ganar un valor mucho más romántico que antes. **

**:D No tienen idea de como me ha alegrado el que hayan disfrutado de tener como soundtrack a _Three Days Grace_, ellos son una de mis bandas favoritas. :3 Les tengo preparada una sorpresita más adelante con ellos y otras bandas en algunos capis. **

**Espero su más sincera opinión acerca de esto... ¿Les gusta el Mocaccino? xD A mi me encanta! :3 Un comentario, crítica, zapatito o incluso unas pocas palabras me dibujaran una sonrisa en el rostro :D! **

**Ah, casi lo olvidaba. Como mi cabeza no puede estar sin inventar cosas constantemente, me ha dado por empezar a escribir sobre Dragon Ball Z o.o (maratón de 2 temporadas en semana y media) (: Si pueden y gustan, dense una vueltita a ver que les parece. **

**Gracias por compartir mi locura una vez más! :D Y gracias por leer! Se les quiere un mundo! **


	9. Capitulo 8: Monstruo de cuernos f

**Cha cha cha chan! Buenas, muy buenas tardes tengan ustedes.**

***Harakiri inminente* Les escribe mi espiritu ;_; Porque lo que soy yo voy por el horrible camino de actualizar solo dos veces por año y eso no es justo ni para ustedes ni para mi. Me siento realmente mal por haber roto mi palabra así que de ahora en adelante no más promesas o acabaré sin tripas.**

**¿Como han estado los lectores más bonitos que tiene este roedor ingrato?**

**Yo espero que les vaya de maravilla en todo lo que hacen porque miren que a mi por fin se me empiezan a dar las cosas este año. *Resumen de lo que va de año en una palabra: fatídico* La verdad es que han pasado muchas cosas desagradables en muchos campos, más que nada en el familiar y el universitario, de hecho estoy considerando la posibilidad de probar en otros ámbitos a ver en que soy realmente buena. Ando en una encrucijada de conocimiento personal buscando lo que soy (: y escribir es parte de ello, por eso no dejare de hacerlo. **

**Les agradezco enormemente a todos los que comentaron el capitulo anterior :3 Abajo mi contestación para ustedes :3 gracias por hacerme una mejor persona. Y ya yo aquí ando hablando demasiado xD se que lo que ustedes quieren es leer y no los retraso más.**

**Aclaración: **Ni Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero esta historia con todo y sus contenidos inmorales y un tal "Caballero Misha" :D son todos toditos mios.

* * *

Capitulo 8: Monstruo de cuernos flameantes.

Le hubiese gustado tener algún tipo de habilidad artística en esos momentos, o al menos ser dueña de una cámara fotográfica que pudiese retratar el instante. Haber sido capaz de contratar a un escultor o a un ilustrador que diese forma en un papel o un pedazo de yeso al perfecto perfil que se encontraba frente a sus ojos con una taza de chocolate humeante reposando dentro de ambas manos. Su cabello suelto caía ligeramente a cada costado de sus hombros mientras que él envuelto en una manta de lana gruesa, soplaba de trago en trago la bebida como si intentase congelarla con el aliento. Se tomaba muy en serio aquello de pedazo de hielo ambulante.

-Quiero que sepas que si enfermo de gravedad, tú tendrás que ir a trabajar por mí durante los próximos días.- Aclaró con fastidio subiendo las piernas al mueble, quitándole espacio.

-Quita tu par de témpanos de mis piernas maleducado.- Le pidió molesta intentando deshacerse de la posición del pelirrojo.

-No quiero.- Parecía un niño malcriado.

-No importa la hora del día… ¡Eres intolerable!- Se levantó del lugar colocándose un par de pantuflas que tenían la figura de un conejo.

-¿Qué hay de ese par de peluches en los pies?- Musitó acostándose a lo largo del sillón viendo como se marchaba la chica a la cocina.- Te ves ridícula.

- Según tú, con lo que me ponga me sigo viendo igual.- Se quejó tomando asiento en uno de los poof mirándolo con fastidio.

-No se puede hacer nada cuando se nace sin gracia ¿no?- Rió entre dientes colocándose de pie en un brinco y comenzando a andar hacia su abrigo.

-No más cigarrillos por el día de hoy ¡por favor! - Suplicó colocándose ambas manos sobre la cara.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- Ya mantenía el objeto reposando sobre sus labios, aunque permanecía sin encenderlo.- ¿Tienes una mejor oferta que hacerme?

-Podemos ver una película mientras esperamos a Bryan y Spin para cenar.- Sugirió con la sonrisa iluminada.- Preparare waffles con sirope de chocolate y fresas bañadas en crema.

-No creo que regresen temprano.- Caminó hasta ella agachándose para quedar de frente.- Cuando hay este tipo de tormenta no suelen salir del lugar de trabajo a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Las medidas de seguridad dictan que es mejor quedarse en un solo sitio a menos que quieras experimentar el maravilloso mundo de la hipotermia y la muerte por congelamiento.-

-Una vez más, agradezco tu necesidad irrefutable de devolverme a la realidad bruscamente.- Esperar todo ese tiempo junto a él… el infierno sin lugar a dudas resultaría un edén a comparación con eso.- No se me ocurre nada más.

-Tu falta de imaginación es solo una de tus innumerables carencias de talento- Los ojos le brillaban como los de un lobo bajo la tormenta, peligrosos y hambrientos.- Pues a mí se me ocurre una excelente forma de pasar el rato…-Y así sin más, le saltó encima como quien atrapa a una presa, manteniendo su peso sobre ambos brazos y sonriendo de medio lado con expresión libidinosa.- ¿Te gusta hacer ejercicio Mariah?

No había palabras que sustentaran la expresión de horror en su rostro, si bien le faltaba el oxígeno a causa de la incomodidad de su postura y el peso establecido sobre su cuerpo, era obvio que aquello era todo menos una situación desagradable. Por amor a Buda y Ala, tenía que aceptar de una buena vez que aquel pelirrojo la estaba volviendo loca, su sonrisa, sus altanerías, esos labios, los mechones bermellón cayendo a cada lado de su sonrojado rostro. La temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento a pesar de que la capital Rusa no dejaba de proclamar que el clima de aquella tarde noche estaba por debajo de los cero grados. ¿Hacer ejercicio?, si claro. No debía satisfacer sus caprichos solo por deseo, de la necesidad, de la cercanía de ese aliento con aroma a tabaco…

-No lo hagas, por favor.- Aquella petición resguardaba la tonalidad de una súplica que intentaba reprimir.

-¿Por qué?- Acercó más su rostro al de ella enterrándolo a un costado de su cara.- Se que lo deseas tanto como yo.- Y le mordió el cuello para luego succionarlo y besarlo lentamente.

-Ya… basta.- Intentó reprimir los gemidos de placer pero era casi imposible, aquel hombre con piel de mármol la estaba dominando completamente.

Así continúo sin que ella se negara a nada. Siempre con la respiración lenta y pausada, tanto que la chica no podía sentir ni siquiera uno solo de sus latidos, en cambio sentía su propia caja torácica a punto de estallar mientras que los grados de su termómetro interno no dejaban de elevarse. Incluso permitió que sus manos pasaran por debajo de su suéter y le acariciaran la piel, la tersura de su desnudes. Que delicioso resultaba cada caricia acompañada de los besos tan salvajes, tan llenos de él y de su excitación que le brindaba aquel hermoso espécimen. Tenía que continuar… seguir… ¿Seguir? ¡Aquello no estaba bien! Debía detener la flama que emergía en la entrepierna de ambos pero era demasiado tarde, para su sorpresa se hallaba sobre su cama mirando directamente aquellos ojos enceguecidos de deseo que la observaban tal y como el universo se la había entregado al mundo.

Eso tenía que terminar, tenía que…

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Despierta ya!- De un jalón se sentó de lleno en el sofá terriblemente sonrojada.- Estuve a punto de meterte en la ducha.- El ruso se levantó sacudiendo algunos restos de nieve que ocupaban parte de la melena.- Serías una excéntrica estatuilla de hielo adornando la sala para cuando llegasen aquellos dos. Disfruté un rato imaginando sus caras mientras te traía de vuelta a este mundo.

-¿En qué momento?...- Había estado soñando. Pero por Dios, como pudo soñar aquello. ¿Es que acaso su libido estaba más allá de su control? Más allá de eso ¿Por qué con el ruso?- Que horrible… - Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Horrible qué?- Preguntó desde el cuarto.- Cámbiate antes que te de una pulmonía- Ordenó saliendo del mismo con un nuevo pantalón, abrigo y pantuflas. ¿Ella con pantuflas de conejo? No sería capaz de usar algo tan ridículo en la vida real a menos que tuviese forma de minino.- ¿Escuchaste?

-Si…- Estaba distraída.- Enseguida iré.- No hallaba donde ocultar su rostro.

Corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe mientras respiraba aceleradamente. No podía dar crédito a aquella invención cuyo eje central parecía ser el deseo sexual reprimido de una adolescente con problemas para socializar. Por supuesto, no estaban mal esas clases de fantasías salvajes puesto que siendo humana tenía también sus necesidades, pero de ahí a querer realizarlas con un odioso compañero de piso que se jactaba de sus cualidades y de lo terrible que le resultaba tu presencia… eso ya era estar enfermo. Tanto había elevado su temperatura que ya no sentía nada de frío.

-Oye tú, escúchame- Le gritó desde el pasillo.- Preparare café caliente. ¿Quieres?- Que considerado.

-Si por favor…- Contestó nerviosa.- En seguida estoy contigo.

¿Estar con él? ¡Ya!, era suficiente de preguntas. No tenía respuestas de que era lo que le estaba pasando o el porqué de ese "sueñito" con tanto sentido (estúpido sarcasmo que se pega). Si de algo estaba segura es que con la última persona con la que le gustaría estar en esa clase de situación era con él, siendo así ¿qué tan terrible podría ser dejar que la imaginación tomase su curso mientras ella permanecía con ambos pies en la realidad? Salió al pasillo con una media sonrisa sintiéndose dueña de sus acciones y entonces cayó en cuenta que ninguno de los otros dos rusos estaba en casa.

-¿Dónde están los chicos?- Preguntó entrando en la cocina ya vestida con ropa más abrigada y cómoda.

- No creo que regresen temprano. Cuando hay este tipo de tormenta no suelen salir del lugar de trabajo a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Las medidas de seguridad dictan que es mejor quedarse en un solo sitio a menos que quieras experimentar el fascinante mundo de la hipotermia o el morir congelado.- Terminó sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

-¿Disculpa?- ¡Diablos! Eso era espeluznante.

-¿Eres sorda o qué?- Aquella chiquilla, ¿en qué pensaba?- No pienso repetir, mis palabras son demasiado valiosas para lanzarlas al aire cada vez que un idiota no presta atención a lo que digo.

-No importa, de todas formas ando un poco ida por lo del desmayo -Cierto, ese sería un buen tema de conversación.- ¿En qué momento termine sin conocimiento?

-Cuando pisamos la entrada del edificio te desplomaste sobre el suelo- Aclaró dirigiendo la mirada a la cafetera.- Es a causa del frío. En un par de meses acabaras por acostumbrarte.

-Igual, lamento ser una molestia.- Tomó asiento en una de las esquinas de la mesa.

-Ya me estoy haciendo la idea.- Se puso de pie, el aroma a café inundaba la estancia y daba a entender que ya estaba listo.- ¿Lo quieres con leche?

-Si por favor.- Que bonito habían sonado sus palabras.

-¿Y azúcar?- Colocó las dos tazas sobre un mesón sacando el recipiente de vidrio que retenía los minúsculos cristales.

-También.- Una vez que hubo terminado de mover el contenido, lo colocó frente a ella.

- Sabes algo.- Tomó un sorbo y le clavó los ojos.- Planeaba ir a desayunar a esa cafetería mañana pero tu melodrama me ha dejado con el estomago vacio no solo hoy, también para las próximas futuras ocasiones en las que a mi estómago se le antoje reclamar alimento.

-Puedo preparar tu desayuno mañana en la mañana. Solo tengo que levantarme un poco más temprano.

-No tiene caso.- Otro sorbo.- Quería un pastelillo de crema y fresas. Al alba había hablado con una linda mesera que seguro me lo tendría listo, dejado gratis y quizás hubiese colocado algo más…- Ladeando una sonrisa - Arruinas mis planes chiquilla.

-Lo siento señor extrovertido.- Volteó la cara hacia un costado.- No te preocupes. Si es otra muñeca de plástico, seguro que te buscara y te dará algo más que un pastel.

-¿Eso te molesta?- Sus mejillas estaban aumentando un poco de tamaño.

-¿A mí?, por favor Ivanov, estoy más que acostumbrada a tus estúpidos comentarios.-

-No veo porque te fastidian tanto las "muñecas de plástico".- Se dirigió a lavar la tasa muy rápidamente para no congelarse las manos con el agua.- Te aseguro que de pequeña tuviste alguna como tesoro.

-En mi aldea los juguetes eran de trapo y paja. No me agradan las cosas comerciales e impersonalizadas que fabrican las grandes industrias.- Contestó achinando los ojos.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?- Maldito sarcasmo…- Tus cachetes parecen los de un peluche.

-¿Un peluche?- Se puso de pie a su lado y lo encaró.- Al menos son suaves y mimosos.

-¿Mimoso?- Estaba a punto de estallar en una carcajada.- No puedo creer que tengas palabras como esas en tu repertorio vocal, niña estúpida.

-Digo lo que se me pega la gana.- Se cruzó de brazos y salió de la cocina para tirarse en el mueble.

- Yo también.- Señaló el otro haciendo acto de presencia en la estancia y levantando su mano derecha para contar con sus dedos.- Inepta, insoportable, incoherente, intolerable, insufrible, incorregible… puedo continuar con todas las palabras que se me ocurran y que empiecen con In.

-Entonces "increíble" me vendría bien.- Sonrió desde el sitio con expresión triunfante.

-Increíblemente idiota- Concluyó encendiendo un cigarrillo con una mueca.- Olvídalo cara de gato. No me gusta perder en ningún ámbito, mucho menos si es contigo con quien discuto.

-No me digas…- Para nada se había dado cuenta de aquello. La verdad es que por muy bien entonada que estuviese la voz del Ivanov, sus comentarios no le dejaban pensar.-Cambiando de tema, deberías comer.

-No tengo hambre.- Se lanzó en un poof al mismo tiempo que exhalaba una bocanada de humo.- Me duele un poco la espalda.

-Y supongo que la solución es echarse en un mueble que no tiene ni espaldar ni asiento.- Se levantó y quedó sobre él.- Muy coherente tu solución cerebro de fresa.

-No te incumbe. Ya pasará.- Señaló negado a darle la razón a la chica.- ¿Fresa?- Le había indignado un poco el comentario.

-No tienes remedio.- Una mano en la frente y un suspiro al aire. No tenía ganas de pelear.- ¿Quieres un masaje?- Oferta tentadora.

-¿Tú me darás un masaje?- Se estaba burlando de ella por todo lo lindo con ambos ojos grandes y fijos.- ¿No me partirás la columna verdad? Capaz y en vez de deshacer nudos los generas con esos dedos tuyos.

-Intentare desanudarte la consciencia y no anudarte más el alma siempre que no hables.- Le mostró los afilados colmillos en una sarcástica sonrisa ladina.

La expresión del chico se tornó un poco más seria y profunda, levantándose para echarse en el mueble con la espalda hacía arriba. No había emitido palabra alguna y por alguna razón ella se había quedado embobada siguiendo la estela de humo que su cigarro dibujaba en el trayecto.

-Aquí me tienes entonces. Comienza.- La chica caminó hasta el cuarto y trajo consigo una pomada que comprado recientemente para un dolor en el tobillo resultaba de gran alivio. Era desinflamatoria y tenía propiedades analgésicas, seguro le vendría bien.

-Tengo una crema. Quítate la camisa para poder ponerla.- Él se sentó nuevamente y la miró una vez más.

-¿Estás segura que esta no es una excusa tuya para estar a solas conmigo M-A-O?- Sobre todo con él. Tenía que revisarse la autoestima antes de hablar, tenía la llave en "fluido descontrolado de autoconfianza"

-¿Quieres el masaje o no?- Ignoró el comentario y apagando la colilla en el cenicero más cercano, el chico se despojó de la camisa, dejándole ver un torso blanquecino al igual que su cara, con cada parte bien definida pero no exagerada. Aquel pelirrojo se jactaba de que todas las mujeres lo persiguieran porque tenía con que ser perseguido. El mundo era muy injusto. Los hombres que estaban como él, en su mayoría resultaban insoportables... para muestra un botón.- Acuéstate boca abajo.- Ordenó antes de escuchar un gruñido y ver como se colocaba en dicha posición.

Ya había tenido la oportunidad de sentir la espalda del ruso cuando recorrió el camino de regreso del hospital pero verla, aquello no le provocaba ninguna sensación positiva. La piel sobre la que posó sus manos era suave, tersa y delicada, surcada por cientos de cicatrices pequeñas y largas por toda la zona. Algunas más grandes que otras no lograban deshacer la atención que ganaba la más visible. Ubicada en todo el centro como el cráter de un volcán dormido, sus dimensiones eran un poco más anchas, incluso podía colocar dos de sus dedos sobre la grieta sin ningún problema, midiendo esta cerca de 10 o 20 centímetros. Debió haber sido ocasionada con algún golpe que implicara la utilización de muchísima fuerza y un objeto pesado. Y si, Tala era una criatura insoportable de cuya boca no salían más que bochornos y palabras desagradables pero con aquello terminaba ella por entender que de muchas otras formas, él podría ser peor. Sus secretos parecían dólares de un millonario bajo un colchón, sucesos que al parecer no merecía conocer pero en los que iba deshaciendo el interés poco a poco.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó no muy alto y con dificultad. Su cabeza no estaba en una posición muy cómoda.

-Para nada.- Con ambas manos extendió la pomada a todo lo largo de la cervical, la dorsal y la lumbar. Luego inició un movimiento parecido al que ejercía cuando intentaba suavizar un enorme bulto de harina y huevos para elaborar pasteles o galletas. Sería divertido imaginarse a cierto iceberg interpretando el papel de una galleta de jengibre recién salida del horno con tres botones de mermelada de arándanos. ¡Una sonrisa por ella y su retorcida imaginación! Poco a poco y llegando hasta sus hombros, encontró los músculos de la parte superior tan rígidos como una pared de concreto. Aplicó mayor fuerza y pudo irse deshaciendo de los nudos y las tensiones musculares.- Deberías revisarte los niveles de estrés niño simpático.- Mencionó sin ningún tipo de segunda intención mientras intentaba desinflamar con los dedos uno de sus hombros.

-No podré hacerlo si me das muerte en este sofá.- Gruñó un tanto adolorido mientras sentía la espalda relajarse.

-He oído que las terapias con animales funcionan.- Estaba divagando un poco mientras sonreía ante la idea de tener una mascota.- Debería de comprarte un gatito al que puedas acariciar y mimar para liberar estrés.

-¡Es suficiente!- Se la quitó de encima y se sentó rápidamente moviendo los hombros de forma circular hacia delante y hacia atrás e intentando estirar los omoplatos.- Terminaras por partirme alguna vertebra si sigues presionando de esa forma.

-No seas exagerado Ivanov.- Se quejó la chica.- Ni hubiese querido lesionarte me hubiese bastado con ejercer presión con mi rodilla sobre el adorno que tienes en la espalda.- ¡HELL YEAH NENA! Has dejado de ser sutil para ganarte un pase al infierno.- ¡Lo siento! Yo no quise…- Intentó disculparse pero se sintió morir lentamente ante aquellos ojos furibundos que se le clavaban desde corta distancia.

-Que te quede claro que si yo quisiera también te hubiese podido quebrar cada hueso de esa quijada tuya que solo sirve para dejar escapar imprudencias.- Le tomó con suavidad acariciando la barbilla con uno de sus dedos.- No me provoques gato callejero porque cuando lo decida acabaré con cada parte de ese pequeño y delgado cuerpo.- No había alzado la voz, de hecho guardaba un tono tan pasivo e irreal que le estaba aterrando. Ni siquiera gritando su estomago le hubiese dado esa señal, esa lucecita que indica que es mejor salir corriendo que quedarse.

-Tala, te juro que no fue mi intención.- Casi tartamudeaba las palabras y no se hallaba encontrando los nexos correctos para conectar ideas.

-El cuerpo tiene cerca de 206 huesos en su haber.- Musitó acercándose a ella y arrinconándole mientras que su dedo se daba a la tarea de moverse en círculos sobre el rostro tembloroso. -De los cuales podría fracturarte unos cincuenta si tan solo ejerzo la fuerza necesaria en tu abdomen y tus caderas.- Esa sensación que le causaba era lo más parecida a aquel estado en que lo entrego a las aguas de la helada tina para traerlo en sí.

-De verdad lo siento.- Una lagrima le corrió por la mejilla. El rostro impávido le dio a entender que de aquello no habría escapatoria, no está ves.

-¿Crees que una bastarda como tu puede sentir lo que llevo dentro?- Y le tomó con fuerza una de las manos atrayéndola a su garganta y haciendo que surcara la cicatriz con los dedos torpes.- El roce de una daga de acero con incrustes en metal y joyas preciosas dibujaron esta marca de distinción.- Sonrió al ver los cristalinos ojos de ella.- Esta la hizo un látigo elaborado a partir del cuero de un osezno que ayudamos a cazar un invierno. En la punta le colgaba un gancho que perforó varias veces nuestra carne y nuestra piel como un adorno que necesita saber que estuvo allí tiñendo en carmesí.- Llevó su mano que ahora parecía temblar menos hasta un costado y luego se tumbo sobre ella completamente apoyando sus cabezas y sintiendo el aliento entrecortado del corazón desbocado. Le hizo abrazarle con ambos brazos y colocó la punta de sus extremidades sobre la enorme cicatriz que ocultaba su espalda.- ¿Alguna vez te han asestado un golpe con una aleación de titanio?-

-Nunca.- Susurró sintiendo la espiración del otro sobre su rostro.

-Depende de la fuerza que se ejerza y de la zona en donde golpees puedes herir, lesionar, invalidar o matar a una persona.- Como si no fuese posible estar más cerca, unió aun más sus respiraciones.- Un hijo de puta me hundió un tubo oxidado en la espalda intentando romper mi columna pero tan solo alcanzó fracturarme 3 costillas. Más que suficiente para lo que planeaba hacer después.- La chica acarició la hendidura con los dedos como si intentara sanar el dolor en la anécdota, como si pudiese sentir el cálido flujo colarse por sus manos.- Las suturas, las siestas bocabajo, los meses sin poder caminar…- Ella lo aferro más contra sí misma.- No me digas que puedes entender lo que alguien tan malditamente jodido como yo ha pasado… porque no lo sabes.-

-Y no podré saberlo nunca.- Convencida en sus oraciones le clavo los ojos ámbar aun cristalinos que dejaban escapar pequeñas perlas saladas. -Pero puedo intentar entenderlo. Puedo ser un muro más en el que apoyarte cuando sientas que vas a caer o que has resbalado de una altura tan elevada que el fuerte golpe es inevitable.- Él solo permanecía inmutable con los ojos grandes y brillantes viendo como le sonreía con sinceridad.- Quiero estar a tu lado cuando llores y cuando sonrías…- Y no entendía por qué.

-Entonces deja de maullar minina indiscreta.- También sonrió pero no era una de esas sonrisas suyas burlescas, más bien, estaba llena de calidez y algo parecido a la ternura. A punto estuvo de separarse de ella pero lo retuvo sin ejercer mucha fuerza, solo manteniendo el agarre con las manos sobre la culpable de aquel encuentro cercano.

-Deja que me quede así un poco más, por favor.- Imploró por lo bajo dejando rodar una lagrima traviesa que él recogió con su pulgar.

-Y lo mejor de que tus brazos estén completamente sanos es sin duda estas comidas Mao.- Bryan hablaba con la boca llena como era costumbre mientras devoraba mediante enormes bocados la magnífica cena que la chica había preparado.

-Deja de ser desagradable maldito idiota.- Regaño Tala propinándole un certero golpe en la nuca con la palma de la mano entrecerrada, causando un sonido hueco en el estar.

-¡Tala!- Se quejó el mayor tomando su cabeza con la palma de sus manos.- No seas tan brusco. ¿Qué le pasara a mi cerebro si lo sigues maltratando de esa manera?

-¿Cuál?- Suspiró tranquilamente mientras tomaba su taza de té- Con el eco del vacío que tienes por cabeza, ha quedado en claro que cerebro no tienes.

-Hijo de…- El de cabellos plateados intentaba acertarle golpes al pelirrojo que descansaba a su lado fallando certeramente cada uno de ellos. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que escenas así podrían ser vislumbradas en un lugar como ese.

Ambos rusos habían llegado a casa aproximadamente una hora después de ellos. Empapados a causa de la nieve y con "algo" de frío según ellos, la pura verdad era que de solo asomar un poco la cabeza a la ventana podía congelársete la nariz y los ojos con una ventisca. Por suerte el apartamento contaba con un equipo de calefacción eficiente para esa clase de climas que eran recurrentes en esa época del año. En cuanto a lo acontecido en la sala, decidieron guardar el momento para sí mismos luego de romper el abrazo y de que ella se dedicara a preparar la cena mientras él se sentaba a ver las noticias en la televisión. Y no es como si pudiese explicar lo sucedido, sin dar paso a cualquier tipo de duda, sus palabras habían sido muchísimo mejores que el silencio. Esa conexión entre sus cicatrices y la yema de sus dedos, de su línea de vida sobre las marcas de un pasado. El aliento de el chocando sus mejillas y sus labios… se estaba dando cuenta de a poco pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que admitir su cariño por el sujeto de mirada congelante.

-Ha de parecerte extraño el comportamiento de ese par pequeña.- Soltó Spencer de repente regresándola a la realidad.- Pero debo de confesar que me alegra que se la estén llevando bien de nuevo.

-Supongo que para personas que no son normales, las muestras de cariño se sobreentienden en acciones como esas ¿no?- Quizás debería considerar integrar el sarcasmo a su modo de vida.

-Es así.- Se limpió el borde de los labios con una servilleta.- No se puede pedir mejores modales para un par de subnormales como estos.- Resaltando la llamativa palabra con un decibel de voz más elevado. Y entonces… una fresa con crema fue a pegar de su nariz.

-Con que no te agradan los de tu especie ¿no Spen?- Bramó el mayor con una mueca de travesura.- A ver como educas a tus iguales.

-Dudo que este pedazo de animal marino pueda enseñarnos poco más de unos trucos para semejarnos a flipper.- El pelirrojo hablaba con toda la mala intención de provocarlo.

-Así daremos un espectáculo junto a él para deleitar a... espérame ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?- Colocó el dedo índice sobre su barbilla mientras pensaba con cuidado.- Estalactita… Salchichita… Calamina… ¡Katherina!

-Exactamente.- Certificó el otro.- Deberías ahombrarte (1) un poco y tomar la iniciativa en lugar de andar ofreciendo espectáculos ridículos para "conquistar su corazón".- Aquellas palabras las musito intentando imitar una voz femenina dando como resultado una línea melódica y graciosa.

-Par de bastardos… ¡Vengan acá!- Y así se inició la persecución por todo el apartamento de los tres, uno detrás de otro y los dos menores huyendo de los furiosos puños del más alto.

Ella no pudo evitar reír abiertamente invadiendo todo la estancia con una carcajada sonora. Así sin poder predecirlo ellos frenaron en seco para voltearse a mirar a la joven que tenía los ojos llorosos de tanta agitación y que sostenía su estomago como si este fuese a salírsele del abdomen. Dos de ellos sonrieron de esa manera tan característica suya, observando su reacción como si fuese lo más precioso del mundo y como si por sobre lo que fuese desearan proteger su felicidad a costa de todo y la de sí mismos, porque así era, ella los hacía feliz. En cambio el tercero abrió sus ojos de sobre manera y dibujo en sus labios un gesto de felicidad imperceptible a los presentes. Ahí estaba él, comportándose como si fuese un adolescente de nuevo, un chiquillo común y corriente de esos que bromeaban con sus amigos mientras les propinaba insultos y manotadas. Y es que ninguno de los tres había gozado de una infancia placentera, normal, feliz… dentro de las pieles de animal salvaje con las que se revestían y adornaban con imponentes estaturas y bien logradas musculaturas, reposaba el corazón de un pequeño que esperaba por salir cada vez que se podía.

-Vale, creo que hemos dado suficiente espectáculo por hoy.- Concluyó el del medio algo sonrojado por su comportamiento.

-Un buen espectáculo.- Sonrió el de junto.- Mira su expresión. De seguro le duelen los cachetes de tanto reír.

-Siendo así… no me molestaría actuar todos los días como un payaso.- Acotó galante.

-Hablen por ustedes.- Como siempre, cortando el espacio con una ventisca helada.- No soy un bufón para dar espectáculos de caridad a personas desequilibradas.

-Tú no tienes remedio…- Suspiró Bryan resignado.

-Espero que te haya quedado claro.- Buscó su cara esperando un gesto de desagrado pero se topo con una afectuosa muestra de sinceridad que lo dejaba atónito. Que mirada tan fantástica la de los orbes brillantes. Su expresión había cambiado, ahora lejos de semejarse a la de un gato llorón era más como la de un lince, valiente y apasionado… ¡¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando por la cabeza?!

-Estaré en mi habitación.- Exclamó a punto de desaparecer por el pasillo.- Espero no hagan ruido a no ser que quieran dormir afuera.

-Eso si no eres tu el primero en salir por la ventana- Bramó el mayor.

-Atrévete a intentarlo delfín de cuarta.- Le mostró los dientes.

-Ya lárgate de una vez a tu cueva…- El de cabellos plateados estabas fastidiado.- Aguafiestas.

Y su día no pudo haber estado mejor, con todo y la levantada casi de madrugada para preparar al pelirrojo un buen desayuno. Opto por buñuelos rellenos de crema horneados y cubiertos con miel y frutos secos, ya después se encargaría de preparar algo con fresas que por lo poco que le habían comentado, el chico amaba con locura. Después de dormir un ratito más, se liberó de las sábanas y se arregló para casi ir danzando a clases olvidando por completo cualquier penuria o causa que afectase su felicidad. Por alguna razón se sentía liberada de las cadenas que le ataban pies y manos el día anterior, del miedo al fracaso y al abandono, de la soledad que le estaba calando el alma desde hacía meses. Ahora por más que intentaba autocompadecerse y sentirse enclaustrada en sí misma, hallaba una mano que le ayudaba a ponerse de pie y a sonreír incluso nadando dentro de los comentarios más ácidos mientras intentaba no derretirse. La vida como la conocía estaba cambiando como si la nieve que le invadía alrededor tuviese el poder de ver todas sus anécdotas a través de un vidrio traslucido y le purificase de a poco.

-Y hoy que me traje el abrigo más grande que tengo no hay ni siquiera ventiscas.- Se quejó llevando un café humeante en una mano.- Pasaré a saludar al Sr. Petrov, así no llegare tan rápido a casa.

Quizás su trabajador estrella no se alegraría de verle ahí pero una promesa era una promesa y ella tenía ganas de llevarle a aquel hombre anciano uno de los chocolates que ocultaba en sus bolsillos desde el día anterior. Unos cuantos minutos después ya se encontraba delante de aquella atractiva vista, subió los peldaños e hizo sonar la campanilla lentamente asomando la cabeza para encontrarse con un negocio vacio cuyo propietario esperaba pacientemente tras el mostrador.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Petrov.- Se acercó animada al hombre cuya mirada era poseída por las letras en un libro.

-Srta. Wong.- Levantó una tabla y pasó de un lado a otro para quedar frente a ella.- Que sorpresa tenerla de vuelta tan pronto por acá. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-He tenido un día excelente.- Señaló con una sonrisa.- He venido a saludarlo y a traerle un detallito para endulzar su estancia.- Entonces sacó la golosina envuelta en papel brillante.- Chocolate casero para usted.

-Pero que jovencita tan atenta, no deberías haberte molestado.- Le tomó la mano y agradeció con dulzura.- No entiendo como Yuri no le corteja siendo usted tan hermosa.

-No pensé jamás escuchar la palabra "cortejar" en este siglo. Al menos no siendo referente a humanos.- Aludió sonrosada desviando la mirada.- Solo hago las cosas que me nace hacer. No creo que le atraigan los gestos desinteresados como a nosotros.

-Al contrario mi niña.- Musitó el anciano dándole la espalda para alcanzar un objeto detrás del mostrador.- Tengo solo unas pocas semanas conociendo al muchacho pero puedo asegurarte que sus acciones vienen directamente de su corazón. Es como si cada objeto que reparase tuviese un pedacito de su alma.

-¿De su alma?- Era bastante difícil imaginar aquello, cayendo en la terrible pero cierta suposición de que el pelirrojo tuviese una.

-Es el tipo de persona que no hace cosas que no quiere hacer. Por ello, un trozó de sonrisa se queda en cada trabajo suyo.- Asintió orgulloso.- Aunque algunos de sus gestos dejen mucho que desear, se que tiene potencial como ser humano. Por eso le contraté.

-Sabe, me parece que usted guarda uno de los más grandes dones que puede poseer una persona.- Le tomó una mano y la apretó fraternalmente.- Es capaz de ver a través de las personas, como si tuviese sus corazones entre sus manos y pudiese leerlos, tal y como ese libro.

-Y por eso se que usted es una buena persona.- Sonrió.- Sino no hubiese venido a buscarlo ayer.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- ¿Tenía acaso visión de rayos X? Empezó a dudar de la simplicidad de los espejuelos pensando que quizás apretando un botoncito le dejarían ver a través de las paredes.

-Nosotros los ancianos entendemos muchas cosas. Ayer entró acá después del almuerzo murmurando palabras indecorosas pero por alguna razón estaba sonriendo.-Tomando su palma y visualizando un poco sus líneas colocó en reposo un pequeño relojillo de cuerda.- Es para la buena suerte.

-Es realmente hermoso señor.-

El reloj era una reliquia antigua de un metal brillante en cuya tapa se encontraba grabada la forma de un lirio bordeado en piedrecillas y figuras curvilíneas que le envolvían. En su interior, un cristal cubriendo las bien estructuradas manecillas de un minutero y un horario con las puntas en arabesco. Todo perfectamente ajustado a una cadenita plateada con la que podía sujetarse de alguna prenda. Una verdadera obra de arte que ahora reposaba en su custodia y a la que se le calificaba de amuleto.

-Su figura central es un lirio.- Comentó.- Son flores maravillosas que incluso en invierno buscan sobrevivir sin importar las ventiscas con ayuda de sus tallos. Esto unido a su innegable belleza y exquisito olor les convierte en regalos de la naturaleza que debemos disfrutar.

-Como él…- Habló para sí misma pero el viejecillo atinó a sonreír sin hacer ningún comentario imprudente.

-Siendo así, consérvalo por favor. -Sin más. Una pieza tan magnífica obsequiada a una desconocida para que le diese suerte.

-No puedo aceptarlo.- Movía insistentemente la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Es algo sumamente precioso pero…

-Cuídalo por mi entonces.- Acotó. No iba a dejarse vencer.- Cuando llegué el momento, te pediré que me lo regreses.- Iba a declinar la propuesta nuevamente pero aquellos enormes orbes en cuyo interior se leían fantásticas anécdotas propias de quien ha vivido mucho, se lo impidieron.

- Supongo que no puedo negarme.

-No debes hacerlo o me ofenderás.- Bromeó antes de girar la cabeza para vislumbrar como la puerta se abría dando paso a una pequeña niña que hacía sonar la campana diez veces más fuerte que el adulto promedio.

-¡Abuelito!- Corrió hasta él llegando a sus piernas para esperar ser alzada en brazos.- Ya llegué.

-Eso puedo verlo Tatiana.- Acomodó algunos bucles rebeldes detrás de sus orejas.- ¿Y a ella no la vas a saludar?

-Hola.- Exclamo tímidamente ante la otra presencia adulta.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo estás?- Aquellos cabellos avellana lucían hermosos bajo la escasa luz de la tarde.

-Yo no me llamo pequeña, mi nombre es Tatiana Milenka Petrova Raidenova.- La de cabello rosa se quedo estupefacta, aquello sonaba a trabalenguas.- Pero puedes decirme Tati.- Sonrió dejando ver una dentadura a la que le faltaban unos cuantos dientes.

-Mi nombre es Mariah Wong señorita Tati pero puede llamarme Mao.- Le estiró la mano.- Es un placer conocerla.

-Que nombre tan raro abuelo.- Comentó por todo lo alto al anciano.- Pero es bonito.- Descendió de sus brazos.- Sabes, pronto será mi cumpleaños.

-¿De verdad?- Que niña tan elocuente y hermosa, tenía que ser nieta de ese hombre.- Y ¿Cuántos cumplirás?

-6 años.- Vociferó alzando los dedos de ambas manos.- Mi abuelito me dijo que me comprara un gran pastel de chocolate y fresas, ¿verdad abuelo?

-Por supuesto que si preciosa pero antes tienes que sentarte y hacer tus tareas de hoy o el día no pasará rápido además, ¿no querrás que mamá y papá te regañen?

-No abuelito pero ven conmigo, no quiero hacerlas sola.- Un puchero apareció en sus labios mientras con uno de sus pies bordeaba un inexistente circulo grabado en el suelo.

-Debo trabajar Tati.- Intentó explicar pero a la niña solo se le nublaron los ojos debajo de algunas lagrimillas traviesas.

-Si quieres yo puedo sentarme contigo a hacer los deberes.- Saltó de repente agachándose junto a ella y elevando un caramelo que guardaba en su bolsillo.- Si la hacemos juntas terminaremos rápido y podremos jugar.

-¿En serio?- Y hasta ahí había llegado el pequeño teatro infantil.- Vamos arriba a terminar la tarea entonces.- Le haló de una mano hasta el inicio de unas escaleras de las cuales no se había percatado. Cada vez daba más por sentado que aquella era la casita embrujada de un amable hechicero.

-Por supuesto que sí pero aguarda un instante.- Se deshizo del abrigo que empezaba a incomodarla y lo colocó sobre el perchero.- Bajaremos en lo que acabemos.- Anunció desapareciendo de la vista del anciano.

Sabía que aquello era temporal, cuestión de unos 6 meses o menos hasta que encontrara algo más acorde a sus "procedimientos" de trabajo. Si algo aseguraba sin arrepentirse de sus palabras era que prefería estar partiéndoles el trasero y las entrepiernas a unos cuantos cabrones armados antes que hacer inventario su segundo día de trabajo. Aquello de contar las pequeñas piezas de reloj que guardaban en el almacén podía tener cualquier calificativo lejos de ser algo divertido o emocionante. Sin embargo no podía negarse a las buenas intenciones del viejo, después de todo le había acogido un par de veces en la estancia para brindarle bebidas calientes, cobijo y un par de palabras que no eran pedidas de su parte pero lograban reconfortarlo. En sus andanzas por la vida conoció uno que otro reparador de trastos para vivir, entre ellos un relojero que estaba muriendo de una enfermedad incurable y que necesitaba ayuda de alguien para terminar de componer un reloj de campana. En un primer momento no se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de colaborarle pero al escuchar su historia se le asemejó tanto que le ayudó a terminar el trabajo e incluso a morir cuando hubo de recorrer a la inyección letal que acabaría con los últimos dolores de su padecimiento. A partir de entonces, sus conocimientos acerca de carpintería y relojería habían crecido producto de su curiosidad y esfuerzo, así es como el hombre se decidió a contratarlo después de ponerle a prueba reparando un pequeño aparato de cuerda. Y el tan solo quería llevarle chocolate caliente para la cena. No le desagradaba el empleo, tan solo siendo tan huraño y liberal, tener que hablar con todos lo que frecuentaban el lugar además de permanecer toda una tarde en el mismo sitio le resultaba poco atractivo.

-Veo que está casi listo Yuri.- Escuchó una voz proveniente de la puerta del almacén.

-He terminado con todo.- Anunció girándose para quedar delante del hombre.- Mañana me encargare de pedir algunas tablas de madera y barniz para fabricar algunas piezas nuevas.

-Me parece una idea estupenda.- Se acercó intentando palmear sus hombros pero acabó dándose por vencido y su mano se agitó sobre su espalda.- Hace tiempo que no hago relojes nuevos.- Aquel muchacho era realmente alto.

-Quizás también podríamos intentar armar objetos didácticos.- Sugirió desviando un poco la cara avergonzado, no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de tratos.

-Tienes muy buenas ideas hijo. Vayamos al frente por una taza de buen chocolate. Te lo mereces después de tanto trabajo.

-Muchas gracias.

Aquel hombre con tres palabras lo hacía sentirse parte de un todo. Y es que sabía que ya era parte del universo, que su existencia solo acaparaba más oxígeno y lo contaminaba con cada bocanada de humo que desprendía de sus labios. Que más animales morían para poder alimentarlo y que muchos niños le amaban todavía por ser el campeón ruso en el juego del beyblade… pero pobres criaturas, no tenían la menor idea de la clase de sujeto a la que idolatraban.

-Mi nieta viene todas las tardes a hacer sus tareas acá en la tienda hasta que mi hijo y su esposa le recogen.- Tomó 4 tazas de la parte baja del mostrador y sirvió el chocolate humeante con algunos malvaviscos dentro.- Espero que te agrade, es una niña preciosa.

-Seguro.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Nunca la había fascinado la idea de los niños y sus comentarios inocentes. Les guardaba cierta envidia cuando les veía tan felices y sin preocupaciones correr por los parques de la mano de sus padres, haciendo pequeños grupos de juego y saltando al compás de alguna melodía.- ¿Para quién es la cuarta taza?- Tenía que apartar esos pensamientos negativos de sí mismo, al menos mientras estuviese trabajando.

-Se me olvidó comentarte Yuri, ella…- No pudo culminar.

-¡Te gané!- Levantó triunfante ambos brazos mientras visualizaba a la pequeña bajando el último escalón.- Nadie es más rápida de Mao.

-No es justo, hiciste trampa.- Le refutó pisando fuertemente.- Dijiste que corríamos a la cuenta de 3 y saliste cuando apenas íbamos por el 2.- Y le sacó la lengua.

-¿Tú crees?- Que perceptiva. Los niños de hoy en día eran difíciles de engañar. Hacía tanto que no conversaba con uno que casi lo había olvidado.- Tienes razón, lo siento Tati. Tú ganaste.

-Así no se vale.- Puchero con cabeza volteada hacía un costado.- Cuando terminemos de merendar iremos afuera y haremos otra carrera.

-Solo puedo prometértelo si no empieza a nevar, de lo contrario podríamos caernos.- La niña no se molestó en mirarle.- Pero si es así haremos unos hermosos gatitos de nieve- Concluyó la mayor siendo abrazada por la más pequeña.- Veo que estás trabajando duro, casi me siento orgullosa.- Tenía que hacerlo.

-Pues yo no me siento ni orgulloso ni agradecido de que estés aquí.- Se acercó a ella con enormes y pausadas zancadas. Juraba que su semejanza más próxima era la del tiranosaurio rex. Ya más tarde le pondría a hacer flexiones a ver si le daban los brazos- ¿Qué diablos haces acá?- Masculló para que el otro no pudiese oírlo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de fastidió y quizás algo de molestia, pero era más hastío que otra cosa.

-Vine a saludar al Sr. Petrov.- Su característica sonrisa lo desarmo, no por conmoverlo sino porque no podía obligarle a salir del lugar si el motivo de estadía había sido su jefe y no él mismo.- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso Ivanov?

-En lo absoluto.- Mao 1 – Tala 0

-Siendo así, te presento a mi nueva amiga.- Retiró a la niña de su pierna para que el pelirrojo pudiese verle.- Ella es Tatiana Petrova.

-Hola.- Saludo indiferente alzando una ceja ante la penetrante mirada azul de la pequeña. Esa expresividad tan propia de aquello que denominaban inocencia le apestaba a kilómetros. De un momento a otro había empezado a creer que iba a empezar a llorar o saldría corriendo como si le estuviese apuntando con un arma.

-¡UN MONSTRUO!- Salió en volandas con dirección a su abuelo a esconderse detrás de las desgastadas piernas mientras sus ojitos iniciaban un camino de pequeñas lagrimas.

-¿Monstruo?- Preguntaron al unisonó ambos jóvenes mientras intercambiaban miradas.

-Es un feo monstruo de cuernos rojos abuelito.- Estaba gimoteando.- También tiene los ojos raros y habla horrible… ¡Tengo miedo!- Estalló en llanto.

-Sigo sin entender.- Claro que había entendido a la perfección, solo se negaba a darlo por hecho.

-Tal parece que habla de ti muchacho.- Comunicó el anciano resguardando a su nieta en brazos.- Tu peinado le ha inquietado bastante.

-Mi cabello…- Su manera de peinarlos era extravagante pero no era como si realmente simularán una cornamenta.

-Tiene cuernos de fuego… es feo muy feo.- Apretaba los ojitos con más fuerza mientras la chica reprimía una carcajada que moría por salir.

-Tenemos que solucionar esta situación Yuri.- La verdad era que el pobre hombre se veía con la soga al cuello y sin muchas ideas.- No se calmara solo explicándole todo.

-Déjemelo a mí.- De nuevo la damisela al rescate.- Solo necesito que me diga dónde está el baño y que me facilite una toalla.

-Creo que el baño para empleados te resultara pequeño.- Señalo mientras con el dedo apuntaba al piso superior.- Utiliza el de arriba.

-Volvemos en un segundo pequeña Tati.- Le besó la mejilla.- Hay un príncipe que acabará con ese feo monstruo de los cuernos flameantes. Te lo voy a traer.

-¿Un príncipe azul?- Separo un poco la cabeza de su abuelo intentando no ver a la horripilante criatura al costado de su amiga cuyo ceño fruncido le propinaba escalofríos en la espalda.

-Un príncipe con los ojos más lindos del mundo y de largos cabellos color fresa.- Agregó un gestó estoico con las manos para darle un toque fantástico a su personaje.- Es muy guapo.

-Dile que mate al monstruo y venga a jugar conmigo.- Perdió por un instante el semblante de terror antes de volver a ocultar su cabeza en el hombro de su abuelo.

-Así lo hará.-Corrió escaleras arriba llevando de la mano al pelirrojo.

Hallándose en el segundo piso, se adentraron en la puerta contraria en la que los deberes de la niña reposaban terminados sobre un escritorio. La losa de color turquesa resaltaba las baldosas crema, talladas en los bordes con esos adornitos y figuras que invadían todo el recinto. Había una tina bastante grande y una ducha de mano que resultaba perfecta para su cometido. Tomó una toalla del mueble de madera junto al lavamanos y ordenó.

-Quítate el chaleco y arrodíllate delante de la bañera.- Extendió el paño dejando salir un olor agradable parecido a la lavanda.

-Espera un momento, quien te crees que eres para…- Ahí iba de nuevo.

-Creo que soy la que te ayudará a conservar el empleo. Por una vez no te comportes como un cretino y déjame serte útil.- Entonces recordó sus frases del día anterior, ella quería ayudarle incluso cuando él le trataba como basura. Bufó deshaciéndose de la susodicha prenda y se arrodillo delante del lugar.

El agua templada invadió sus cabellos como si se tratase de lluvia. Ella dejó que sus dedos se mezclasen con esta y empezó a desenredar cada hebra rojiza que se tornaba lisa al contacto con aquella maravilla natural. Y es que tenía un hermoso cabello rojo, tan brillante y suave que no acababa de entender como siempre lo llevaba en aquel horrendo peinado. Unas cuantas horquillas negras cayeron al suelo y luego de haber empapado bien toda la cabeza, escurrió todo el líquido lentamente para luego envolverle la cabeza en una toalla.

-Yo también pienso que así te ves mejor.- Señaló mientras pasaba un peine sobre la húmeda y rojiza tumusa que ahora llegaba hasta sus hombros.

-Me vale mierda lo que creas o no.- Su niño interno a flor de piel.- Por culpa de esa mocosa llorona debo parecer…

-¿Parecer qué?- Acercó su rostro al suyo y sonrió mostrándole los dientes.- Pareces un tipo apuesto con un bonito color de cabello.- El ladeó una sonrisa tenue.

-Si me sigues coqueteando de esa manera terminaras en mi cama.

-No seas imbécil.- Le asestó un golpe con la toalla sobre la cabeza.- Compórtate delante de una dama pedazo de hielo con patas.

-¿Dama? No he visto ninguna por aquí el día de hoy, ¿tu sí?- ¡Bingo! Mao 1 – Tala 1

-Hoy estoy aquí con mi mejor disposición para no molestarme contigo.- Quería golpearlo pero la paciencia nos hace grandes, o algo así había leído.-Ahora a bajar y a comportarse como un niño educado.- Remarcó mientras tomaba el chaleco y se lo quedaba ella.

-Debo ser un príncipe según escuche…- Soltó con fastidió mientras salía del cuarto.- Pero tranquila, hasta los demonios como yo somos excelentes actores cuando queremos.

-Por conservar un empleo hasta un sapo puede convertirse en caballero.- K Bom! Mao 2 – Tala 1

-Deja de presumir tus baratos intentos de hacerme enojar y bajemos de una vez.- A estas alturas no sabía quién era peor, si ella o la mocosa.

En el transcurso del pequeño pasillo había desabotonado el cuello de su camisa y subido las mangas hasta sus codos. Intentó no fruncir el seño y lucir calmado puesto que la mayoría del tiempo sus ojos mostraban miradas afiladas e intimidantes. A esas alturas de su vida y luego de tantas cosas reconocía que le era difícil mantener el reflejo de su alma impasible como un mar nocturno, en paz y calma muy alejada de la tormenta.

-Ahora debo presentarte a uno de mis amigos más queridos Tati.- La niña permanecía sentada en un banquito de madera tapando sus ojitos con ambas manos.- Él viene de las montañas más altas en donde se ha enfrentado con dragones y brujas.- La niña se descubrió la mirada para verle ilusionada.- Y para usted damisela, a ejecutado personalmente al monstruo de cuernos flameantes.

-¿Dónde está Mao?- Tenía mariposas en todo el estomago y las mejillas rojas de la emoción.

-Quiero que conozcas al valiente caballero ¡Misha de las montañas nevadas!- Abriendo el paso para que un ruso muy bien metido en su papel apareciera por las escaleras sonriendo con ternura a la niña antes de arrodillarse a sus pies y tomar una de sus pequeñas manos.

-Es para mí un gran placer poder servirle pequeña dama.- Y depositó un beso.- Es usted más bonita de lo que me habían contado.

-Y tu eres un príncipe de verdad…- No cabía en su asombro ni ella ni ninguno de los demás presentes. Si aquel muchacho era una desenfrenada espada que cortaba cabezas con cada movimiento, alguien había logrado enfundarla en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Eso le parece?- Se colocó de pie y la alzó en brazos para susurrarle algo al oído.- No debe decirlo muy alto o podrían venir a buscarme para que regrese a mi castillo.- Luego se le quedo viendo y pronunció con voz natural.- Y nosotros queremos jugar antes de que me vaya ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que sí!- Lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello llamando a Mao con un movimiento de manos.- Mao, abuelito, ¡vamos todos a jugar en la nieve!

-Por supuesto que si.- Estaba contenta, su plan funcionó a la perfección.

-Pero antes merendemos para celebrar la visita de alguien tan importante como nuestro caballero andante. Hay mucho chocolate y galletas.- El viejecillo reía abiertamente victima de su asombro y de la gracia que le causaba la inocencia de su nieta.

-A ti también te gustará el chocolate Misha.- Aseguró pidiendo que le bajase para guiarlo por el dedo índice de su mano derecha hasta un silla alta frente al mostrador.- Con valviscos sabe rico.

-Malvaviscos Tatiana, malvaviscos.- Corrigió dulcemente.

-Con lo que dijo mi abuelito.- Y extendió la mano para darle uno y otro para la chica.- Sabes, Mao también es una princesa.- Aquello la tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Te parece?- Encanto, educación, finura… ¡maldita sea! Se le estaba comenzando a tornar complicado.

-Yo lo sé.- Tomó asiento con ayuda del joven en una silla junto a él.- Ella me contó que viene de muy lejos, de china y que en donde vivía tenían un tigre de mascota.

-Pues, me parece que la señorita Mao es muy valiente pero…- Señorita… si claro.

-Y algunas princesas tienen tigres que viven con ellas y las cuidan, como el de la película que me puso el otro día mi mamá. ¿Verdad abuelito?-

-Claro que sí.- Aseguró limpiando algunas migajas que la niña se echaba encima.- También las princesas son muy hermosas tal y como la señorita Mao.

-Muy bonitas.- Rió por todo lo alto.- Por eso ella también es princesa como yo.

-Tal parece que me has ganado esta vez pequeña.- De cierta forma tenía que aceptar que la chiquilla era linda.- La señorita es una princesa.

-Deberías llevarla a tu castillo y casarte con ella.- Ese momento en donde sientes que estas a punto de devolver el líquido por la nariz o por tu misma boca con la convicción de empapar al más cercano.- Yo aún soy muy chiquita para casarme contigo.

-En eso tienes razón.- Alcanzó a decir tosiendo un poco después de casi ahogarse.

-El príncipe es mi amigo Tati y los amigos no se casan.- Acertó a decir la chica un poco roja por el esfuerzo al toser.- Además, el ya debe de tener una princesa que lo espera.

-No es justo.- Golpeo la mesa con los bracitos.- Tienes que buscarle entonces un príncipe a Mao. Ella me salvo del monstruo feo y ahora tiene que ser feliz por siempre.

-Lo lamento princesita pero los príncipes que son caballeros como yo deben derrotar antes a muchos monstruos antes de poder casarse.- ¡Bendita sea la literatura que nos ayuda a imaginar cosas!

-Debe de recorrer las montañas en su caballo antes de poder vivir feliz para siempre, igual que yo.- Anexó la joven un poco más tranquila devorando un hojaldre.

-Entonces se casarán.- Finalizó satisfecha.

-Si te digo la verdad… no lo entiendo.- Susurró para la culpable de sus penas sin refutar la conclusión de la pequeña. Él no era nadie para destruir los sueños y esperanzas infantiles de una princesa. Ya el mundo se encargaría de demostrarle lo terrible que podían llegar a ser los seres humanos.

-Es mejor que termines pronto si quieres jugar con ellos antes de que tus padres lleguen.- Anunció su abuelo haciendo que la niña devorara en un instante los restos de galleta.

-Vayamos afuera de jugar Misha- Tenía la boca aun repleta.- Tú también Mao.

-Claro que si.- Y le tomó la manita para salir no sin colocarle sus guantes, bufanda y gorro correspondientes.

Eso era lo último que hubiese esperado para su segundo día en la semana, una tarde lanzando bolas de nieve mientras se fingía galante y agraciado delante de una niña a la que le triplicaba la edad. Un muñeco de nieve convencional, un gatito de nieve, un lobito de nieve… Todas las cosas que pudiesen hacer con nieve se les habían ocurrido mientras sonreían viéndolo acumular grandes trozos de hielo, el estúpido gato solo se sirvió para aprovechar la situación y llenarle la cabeza con copos helados entre risas y brincos sobre su espalda. La estaba pasando en grande mientras que él se dedicaba a simular una diversión inexistente… O eso en eso ocupaba su tiempo, en hacerse creer que no era feliz. No sabía contestarse a sí mismo si toda la tarde hubo de disfrazarse de alguien divertido mientras sufría en silencio o si verdaderamente tenía tantas ganas de reír como las dos féminas que le acompañaban y le enredaban los brazos alrededor del cuello en medio de carcajadas y bullas estridentes.

-Me siento afortunada de que el noble Misha me escolte a casa.- Ya estaban de regreso bajo el ocaso que teñía el cielo de pasteles cálidos.

-Creo que hemos terminado con eso por hoy.- Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Tala.- Le felicitó.- Mañana te prepararé pastelillos de crema y fresa como los que dijiste que te gustan.

-Viniendo de ti, me preocupa que las fresas estén agrias.- Musitó encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Si las tocan esa saliva tuya, dudo que eso no pase.-

-Primero te preocupa mi estomago, luego mi espalda, después es mi cabello y ahora mis fluidos.- La mirada estaba clavada en el cielo.- Para que pedirme por partes si puedes tenerme completo.- Coqueteó divertido viendo como la chica se paralizaba.

-¿Y qué es lo que te hace pensar que te quiero cerca?-

-Ayer me lo dijiste.- Se le detuvo en frente y clavando sus ojos en los de ella.- ¿O lo has olvidado?

-No lo hice, como tampoco olvidé que soy un plato desabrido que nadie comería.- Sonrió sin inmutarse ante su presencia.

-Eso no lo discuto. Se deben de tener muy malos gustos para voltearse a mirarte.- Anunció halándola contra sí y dejando sus rostros muy cerca.- Pero nunca me conformo con la portada de un libro, me gusta saber qué es lo que guarda en su interior.

-Es raro que no des las cosas por sentado.- Alcanzó a decir intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Hoy no tengo ganas de hacerlo.- Y sin alguna razón aparente rozó por unos segundos sus labios con los de ella.

No era eso lo que se esperaba de su regreso después de una tarde de juegos infantiles junto a la causa de sus desventuras. No sabía que debía decir, pensar, como responder, si debía de responder. Por eso se consoló bajo la tenue luz que generaban aquellos pensamientos y que le impedían hacer hincapié en el hecho de que miles de blades parecían girar a toda velocidad dentro de su estómago como si fuese una quinceañera a la que le han robado su primer beso.

-Tal y como lo pensé.- Se separó retomando la atención en el cigarro que sostenía en su mano izquierda.- Tan seca y sin sabor como goma de mascar bajo un asiento.

-¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?!- Reclamó empujándolo hacía un lado con intenciones de salir corriendo.- Insensible de…

-¿Mierda?- Bufó riendo mientras su frustración le llenaba de gracia.- Te aseguro que a eso no te supieron mis labios.

-No saben a nada.- Mintió- Estas tan frío que ni siquiera para eso eres bueno.- Estaba jugando con lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad.

-Lamento contradecir tus argumentos princesita.- Volvió a ponerse junto a ella.- Estoy seguro que muchas mujeres podrían contradecir lo que aseguras.

-No me interesa la opinión de cualquier puta barata.- Escupió mirándolo con rabia.- No te importan ni un poco mis sentimientos.- Iba a empezar a llorar nuevamente.

-¿Acaso tienes?- No se le estaba haciendo divertida la conversación pero por delante el orgullo.- Los seres humanos solo servimos para dañarnos entre nosotros mismos, crear heridas profundas y hacernos sentir miserables los unos a los otros con cada palabra.- Tiró su cigarro al suelo.- Si no eres capaz de eso y esperas que un hombre te bese tan solo porque te ama y no porque quiere cogerte de todas las formas que se le ocurran, es mejor que te largues a un universo en donde los caballeros en armadura existan y más importante aún, donde haya algún sujeto que se interese por una llorona inútil como tú.

-Eres un verdadero hijo de perra….- Exclamó mirándole con los ojos nublados de rabia.- Tan egoísta y solitario que solo puedo sentir compasión de ti.

-¡Mira quien lo dice!- Alzó la voz

-Solo te tienes a ti mismo. A ti, a tus adicciones, tus egoísmo, tu libido desenfrenado y esa lengua que no da más que problemas…- Parecía otra persona.

-No dirías eso si la tuvieses entre las piernas.- Y entonces sintió como caía directamente al suelo luego de una acertada patada en la quijada.- Tú…- Logro levantar la cabeza para mirarla antes de sentir otro golpe directo a su estomago.

-¡YO NO SOY UNA MALDITA PILTRAFA HUMANA!- Lo estaba golpeando con toda la fuerza que le daban los puños y las piernas.- ¡NO SOY COMO TÚ!

Continuó su quehacer observando a su vez como el otro intentaba ponerse de pie negándole certeramente la petición.

-Con que esta es Mao…- Murmuró entre golpe y golpe sin oponer resistencia.

-Eres un desgraciado.- Se detuvo jadeando y llorando, cayendo al suelo tapándose el rostro con ambas manos para tirarse a chillar a todo lo que le daban los pulmones.

Internamente agradeció que no hubiese transeúntes en ese momento, debía lucir patético. Como pudo se incorporó limpiando unas pequeñas líneas de sangre que caían directamente de sus sienes bordando su ojo derecho. La miró unos segundos, ¿Por qué alguien cuyos labios guardaban un sabor a fresas agridulces y exquisitas había ido a parar al lado de un malnacido como él? ¿De qué estaba huyendo? ¿Por qué no se había defendido de esa manera delante de su agresor semanas atrás? Eran demasiadas preguntas y él como todo un cretino solo hubo de desatar esa rabia que siempre se ocultaba bajo la alegre máscara de mirada compasiva y dientes brillantes pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo, no le gustaba deber ningún tipo de favor. La liberaría de aquello que le estaba destruyendo desde adentro.

-Eres libre de correr en dirección contraria cuando lo desees.- Exclamó de pie frente a ella.- La única que tiene el poder de calificarte como ser humano eres tú misma.

-Qué demonios puedes saber tu…- Estaba cansada.

-Yo elegí convertirme en un demonio, un animal repleto de rabia y hambriento de placeres.- Se agachó frente a ella y levantó su rostro intentando retirar ambas manos.

-¡No me toques!- Intentó alejarlo sin éxito porque había sujetado sus muñecas y le obligaba a mirarlo.

-Pero no hay día en que no me arrepienta de despertarme y encontrar que no tengo ningún motivo por el cual seguir viviendo.

Ella se exaltó, una pequeña lágrima se fundía con la sangre que caía sobre su rostro haciéndola ver como un invento de su imaginación, como un espejismo de su propia alma, sin embargo no lloraba, era solo una pequeña filtración de gotas saladas quizás producto del maltrato.

-Yo no debería estar viva.- Clamó con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡Pero lo estas!- La zarandeó.- Acaso no ves que tienes personas que te aman a tu alrededor. Que eres capaz de sacarles sonrisas a todos con tus berrinches, con tus detalles. Que a esa niña le brillaba más la mirada por tu presencia que por tener un príncipe a su lado…- Sin poder evitarlo la atrajo entre sus brazos apretándola con fuerza.- No restes valor a ti misma solo porque algunos pocos abusaron de tu cariño…- Ella correspondió al gesto refugiándose en su pecho.

-Hay tantos que te aman…- Susurró- Que quieren conocerte y compartir a tu lado…

-Dime de alguien que no parezca salido de un programa de asesinos seriales.- Bromeo acariciando su cabello.

-Yo- Aseguró elevando su cabeza para quedar frente a la suya.- Quiero ayudarte a entender cuánto vales…

-El carbón no tiene brillo Mariah.- Aseguró ladeando los labios en una mueca.

-Pero incluso un diamante en bruto como tú lo tiene.- Dispersó un poco de sangre en una de sus mejillas hacía uno de sus pómulos.- Solo debe encontrar alguien que quiera tallarlo con esmero.

-¿Ahora fabricaras joyas?-

-Solo creare momentos, junto a los chicos y junto a ti…- Y fue cuando se dio cuenta. Todo lo que quería en esos instantes era estar a su lado, entre sus brazos, contestando cada una de sus groserías y sus sarcasmos, hundiéndose en la mirada azul que ocultaba tantas maravillas.

-Entonces deberías empezar ahora.- Intentó colocarse de pie pero su peso se mantenía sobre el suelo por acción de la de cabellos rosas.

-Así lo haré…- Y lo halo hasta si misma solo para devolver el gesto que había originado las disputas. Lento, pausado y profundo. Uno de esos besos que no era fácil borrar de la memoria.- Para que lo sepas, no soy goma de mascar, soy un tiramisú sin crema.

La observó con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro como si hubiese esperado aquello muchísimo tiempo pero restándole importancia y continuando su camino sin que pasase más, al mejor estilo de aquellos de edad madura. No dijeron nada y continuaron a casa. El dolor bastante parecido a una daga que le atravesó la frente cuando una corriente de aire le rozó en la cabeza le hizo recordar que tenía una pequeña cortada sobre la que se colocó un pañuelo que guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué les dirás a los chicos sobre esas heridas?- No eran muchas pero algunas eran notorias. De seguro que una marca violeta aparecería en la barbilla la mañana siguiente.

-Simplemente les contestare con la verdad.- Suspiró apretando un poco el pedazo de tela contra la incisión.

-Acaso les…- No se iba a disculpar, no tenía porque hacerlo.

-Les contare la historia de mi épica batalla contra el monstruo de cuernos flameantes que no paraba de lanzar puños y patadas al caballero sin armadura.-

Aquel comentario la dejó sin aliento, la desarmó. Y quien iba a decirlo, nadie apostaría a favor de un encantamiento causado por un horrendo monstruo de cuernos rojos y "mirada fea" como bien lo había descrito su más reciente amiga aquella tarde nevada.

* * *

**Les confieso algo e_e Estuve analizándome como persona y tal, a quienes conozco y quienes han influido en lo que escribo y caí en cuenta de que Tala tiene muchas actitudes de alguien que formó parte de mi vida. Podría decirse que sigue estando ahí ¬¬ se niega a irse del todo pero es como les digo, solo se le asemeja en algunos detalles :D sin duda Ivanov es mucho mejor y es más lindo *FangirlMoment* Aunque yo escriba de él colocando sus peores cosas porque hablando claro, para tenerle paciencia a alguien con este nivel de grosería en mi caso, tendría de andar en drogas para no partirle la cara. **

**Ahora :D Mis agradecimientos! Aprovechare de contestar también los comentarios del capitulo 7 que deje por fuera u.u lamento la tardanza pero les aseguro que no es ingratitud, solo falta de tiempo y computador propio. *-* Espero poder comprarme uno pronto. **

**Kazukime: **Adam Gontier cosa linda, su voz es como droga para mis oídos. Debo de decir que me ha hecho muy feliz que esperes el siguiente capi con emoción :D espero haber llenado tus expectativas. Ya verás que más adelante los sucesos vendrán acompañados de mucha y mejor música :D Como la que al objeto de mis deseos ha manifestado disfrutar. Espero que con este suceso quede un poco esclarecido que hay algo ahí, un cablecito medio pelado que quiere generar chispas y lo esta consiguiendo jajajaja :D te mando un abrazo enorme. Gracias por leer!

**Kyrai Himawari: ***Alce la mano quien quiere a Tala al borde de su cama cantándole una canción* xD Le anexo mi carita babeada y ojitos destellantes porque yo también me agité sobre el piso ante la idea de tenerlo entonando junto a mi. :3 Me encanta que a ti te encante leer mi historia y que escribas esos comentarios tan bonitos *porque escribes muy bonito* Por eso he intentado que este capi tenga el menor número de errores ortográficos posibles :D para que Andrés Bello no me niegue como parte vital del funcionamiento de mi país. En cuanto a Mao :) Es un personaje que me encanta porque creo que es de las pocas que podría mantener esta clase de relación amor/odio con nuestro pelirrojo sin caer parcialmente en la locura. Sabemos que Tala es terrible pero siempre vale el entendimiento y la paciencia si se le quiere tener cerca y ella lo ha conseguido con sangre, sudor y lagrimas *literalmente* xD ya veremos que les espera más adelante. Espero poder leerte pronto en **Our Shinobi Life *-*** Estoy tan caída de la mata que fue solo hasta hace pocos días que me percate de la existencia de esta historia, realmente me gustó (: Ya pronto dejare mi respectivos comentarios. Un abrazo!

**Alexa Hiwatari: **¿A poco Bryan no es una dulzura? jajaja Ciertamente no es así como yo lo describiría pero siempre me pareció de los tres el más dado y digamos que cuya cara no era tan intimidante *al menos en G Revolution* Por lo que me parece que quizás el tiempo le ha modificado ciertas conductas y patrones adquiridos en su pasado. Le tengo mucho cariño al de cabellos de plata :D Me alegra también que disfrutases el capi, espero que este también te haya resultado entretenido. Un abrazo grandote!

**Nessi 98: ***Le pasa el guante de latex* Se que tu también la quieres cachetear xD! Waaa *-* Ellos son hermosos porque le hacen honor a los que hablan de perros y gatos que se persiguen y se quieren matar. En lo personal, tengo gatos y perros y nunca lo han intentado por lo que no creo plenamente en estas palabras. Quizás eso haya sido una motivación oculta para que ambos decidan como tratarse de acuerdo a porque lado de la cama se levanten en la mañana jajaja. En cuanto a Kuznetsov e_e Yo no le calificaría de dócil, este muchacho tiene un potencial oculto que será próximamente revelado *En el siguiente capi* Pero si es bastante más humano y es esa mi manera para que le sientan más cercano (: . Gracias por compartirme tus opiniones! Un abrazote!

**Hecate6277: ***-* Lo leíste completo? A mi se me complica un poco pensar en lo chueca que he de tener la mente cuando me paso por mis primeros escritos y llego a esto xD porque no tenía planificado que fuese así :D pero mira que le agarre tanto el gusto que me alegro que las cosas sucediesen de esta manera. Mao es un personaje maravilloso que ciertamente resulta débil en ocasiones, sin embargo no quiero pensar en estas limitaciones como cobardías sino como simples arranques de esos que tenemos en donde nos provoca mandar todo al diablo y dejar de luchar *Me pasa con frecuencia* Pero sostengo que esto solo nos hace mejores personas. Espero que disfrutes mucho este capi (: Abrazos!

**Melissa: **¿Sabias que también tu escribes muy bonito? Gracias por esas buenas palabras y los deseos maravillosos :D Espero que a ti se tripliquen por todo lo alto en todo lo que hagas por este año y los muchos que os quedan. ¿A quien no le pasa que le regañan por leer en la PC hasta tan tarde? :3 Desde que mi cel tiene navegador me he podido dar a la tarea de explorar un poco más y leer en la madrugada sin molestar, ¡Maravillosa tecnología! En cuanto a este par de criaturas xD Me alegro que te entretengan sus vidas, vidas que yo hago miserables porque le cambie mi alma a un vendedor de helados muajajaja! Espero que este capi te llegue como los otros :3 Un abrazo bien grande para ti!

**Validia: **Oh Ray Ray Ray e_e Alguien que asoma tu nombre como si realmente no fueses como un espíritu en esta historia. ¡Bingo! :D Algo de algo tiene que ver nuestro gatito chino y que el mismo se encargara en narrarnos dentro de un par de capítulos *Ese es mi plan* Viene como siendo hora de que sepamos que es lo que se trae entre las patas nuestra compañera de rosa. Vendrán muchos más capis a partir de ahora (: Espero que los sigas disfrutando tanto como yo cuando los escribo. Un gran abrazo!

**Hilary Kryss Yagami: **Nunca es tarde para empezar a disfrutar una lectura entretenida c: Y de verdad agradezco que te hayas pasado por acá y que pudieses regalarme tu opinión. Nuestros rusos son como una cajita de sorpresas de esas de donde sale un payasito que en ocasiones nos alegra y que en otra nos asusta. Pienso que el paso de los años ha servido para forjar las personalidades que muestro acá, dejando los traumas en su mayoría en un pasado infructuoso y abriéndose paso para nuevos proyectos y vidas diferentes. Claro que siempre esta la excepción y ese es nuestro Yuri, el necesita entender que vale más de lo que siente. En cuanto a Mao, como dije antes, su fortaleza se ve opaca ante ciertos traumas que acarrea con ella, eventos que conoceremos más adelante. Es a partir de aquí en donde ellos se permitirán el contacto físico sin armas blancas de por medio, verás que si. Gracias pos tus palabras :3 Un abrazo de rata para ti!

**IviWay: **¿Te ha gustado este capi? Espero que este encuentro cercano del tipo imprudente no haya parecido tan terrible xD porque Tala es un insoportable y yo lo reconozco así como reconozco mi amor por él. Sin embargo estoy consciente que solo de maneras como estas ellos podrían haberse acercado porque siguiendo la línea argumental de la serie, francamente los pobres no se intercambia ni una mirada en ninguna de las dos temporadas. Un abrazo (:

**En término de preguntas globales: ¿Que es lo que oculta Mao bajo sus ropas? Cha chan :D! Eso quedará en parte contestado en el siguiente capi! ;_; Lo tengo avanzado y espero no demorar tanto como esta última ves. Gracias a todos por sus palabras, me alientan y reconfortan cuando me falta el animo. Un besote :D Los quiero mucho! **


End file.
